


Beautiful You

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin, the top escort in Suit & Tie met Jung Yunho, the man who was blind, the man who also changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You are to meet Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong gave him a piece of paper. An address was written on it.

 

“What? _I’m_ the one who’s going there?” Changmin asked.

 

That was never happen. Changmin, the top escort in _Suit and Tie_ , which managed by Jaejoong for ten years, _never_ went for his guest.

 

Those men were dying to have him.

 

So why did he was the one who had to go there?

 

Jaejoong just nodded, leaned back on his comfy big couch behind the classic mahogany desk. He stirred the ice in his little glass of scotch.

 

“You know this man?” Changmin asked.

 

“I do.” Jaejoong answered shortly.

 

“You’re friends with him?”

 

“Not that much. Well, you can say friends.”

 

Changmin looked at the address. “He pay that much?”

 

“Kid, I know business better than you do. It’s not always about money, you know.” Jaejoong smirked at Changmin.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“But yeah. Sure. He pays well.” Jaejoong stood up from his mighty couch. “Now,” he walked to the door and opened it. “Put on some makeup. Dress yourself well. Meet him after you done.”

 

Changmin walked towards the door.

 

“Call me if something happen.”

 

*

 

Changmin didn’t know his name. He didn’t know how old he was, or how he looked like. It never matter to him.

 

He brushed some brown eyeliner to frame his eyes and smudged some eyeshadow in the edge of his eyes. He done this so many times that he could even do this in a car, on a bumpy road.

 

But he took his time in the dressing room, tried to look his best because apparently, this guest must be special.

 

“Done already?” Changmin asked Junsu, who had just entered the room.

 

“No, just a little break.” Junsu stretched and took a lip gloss on the makeup table. “My guest is having too much fun with Yoochun.”

 

Changmin laughed while he was styling his hair.

 

“Whatever. Yoochun didn’t have this.” Junsu turned around to check his back on the mirror.

 

“Oooh, tap that.” Changmin slapped Junsu’s ass while he was walking to the wardrobe.

 

“That’s right. Hey, you’re gonna go out?”

 

“I’m going to meet my guest.” Changmin was looking through the clothes. “What do you think I should wear?”

 

“You know I don’t have a good sense of fashion.”

 

“Just go back to your guest before Yoochun steal him. You’re not much of help here, anyway.” Changmin kicked Junsu’s butt playfully.

 

“Yah! That’s my asset!” then Junsu went out.

 

Changmin chuckled. He picked a black suit with a black slim tie, because, well, black would look good on anyone. He buttoned the white shirt’s cuff and gave minor adjustment to straighten the tie. He took Junsu’s lip gloss before he left the dressing room.

 

The driver was already waiting for him outside. Jaejoong must’ve prepared it for him. He told the address to the driver.

 

Changmin was never good with direction. He knew some names of hotels and apartments because of his job. But he could barely remember roads.

 

This guy lived in a house then.

 

Because Jaejoong didn’t gave the room number or which floor he was in.

 

Changmin entered an elite housing the never saw before. He saw not so little fountain in huge garden, in front of a castile like houses.

 

The house he went in had high fences.

 

 _Privacy_ , Changmin thought.

 

The garden wasn’t that pretty, but full of big trees in the either side of the road. There, in front of him, the house was big like the rest. With white paint on it.

 

He got out from the car, but before he could say anything to the driver, the car already left him.

 

Changmin waited nervously in front of the door and searched for the bell.

 

None.

 

Seriously?! In this big house, if you didn’t have a bell, how could-

 

He knocked anyway.

 

He didn’t remember when he felt this nervous.

 

Maybe when he was 18, 7 years ago when he served his first client.

 

His lips felt dry.

 

He remembered, and put on some lip gloss from his pocket.

 

The door opened.

 

A middle aged woman greeted him. “Good evening. Can I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for-“ shit. Changmin didn’t know his client’s name. Or should he say that he was from Suit and Tie and Jaejoong sent him.

 

Shit.

 

Now he thought client’s name was important.

 

“Yes?” the woman asked again.

 

“Is somebody there?” a man’s voice could be heard from inside.

 

“Yes, Sir. But-“ the woman looked back to answer.

 

“Changmin?” the man was getting closer to the door.

 

“Yes. That’s me.” Changmin answered.

 

“Let him in.” he said again.

 

The woman widened the door and let Changmin in.

 

Changmin went in and followed the man, but still, he couldn’t see the man’s face.

 

But he could see the man’s back. And he was holding a stick.

 

A walking stick.

 

Changmin didn’t pay attention to his surroundings because he was too busy staring at the other man.

 

He was wearing a suit, like him.

 

His back was firm and he stood straightly.

 

Changmin didn’t know what was the stick for.

 

He walked faster to walk side by side with the man.

 

He was blind.

 

Or so Changmin thought.

 

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said finally.

 

The man turned to look at Changmin.

 

But the problem was, he wasn’t really facing Changmin. More to Changmin’s left.

 

“Yes?” the man replied.

 

Changmin saw a pair of small almond eyes, straight nose, and a red full lower lip.

 

“I haven’t know your name.” Changmin saw a scar on the man’s neck. The shirt couldn’t hide it.

 

“How impolite of me.” The man smiled. He offered his hand to the empty space in front of him.

 

He was blind.

 

Changmin moved to position himself in front of the man and held the other’s hand.

 

The man gripped his hand gently before brought it to his lips and lightly kiss Changmin’s knuckles.

 

“I am Jung Yunho.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” Changmin asked.

 

They were boarding Yunho’s black fancy car. He wasn’t fond of cars, but he knew an expensive when  he saw one.

 

Changmin got in first, and he scooted aside to give some space for Yunho.

 

“My friend- ah!” Yunho’s head hit the car.

 

“Be careful.” Changmin covered Yunho’s head with his hand so the man’s head wouldn’t bump for another time. He helped Yunho to sit beside him when he got in.

 

“Thank you.” Yunho straightened his suit and tried to sit comfortably. “We’re going to a diamond exhibition.”

 

“Wh-what?” Changmin almost couldn’t hold his shocked face. But yeah, whatever. Yunho couldn’t see it anyway.

 

“A friend of mine holds a diamond exhibition. I hope you can help me with that.”

 

“But I’ve never seen one.” Changmin said honestly.

 

“You’ve never seen a diamond?”

 

“I do. I mean the exhibition.”

 

Being a famous escort he was, he had received more than twice fancy gifts from his fans. Branded bags, designer shoes, expensive watches, and yeah, jewelry. The rings and necklaces were more suitable for Jaejoong, though. So he gave them to him.

 

“Then, where are you usually go to?”

 

 _You mean as an escort?_ “Dinner. Gala.” Changmin didn’t even know what gala was in a dictionary. But he knew he ever experienced those.

 

“It’s okay. All you need to do is accompany me anyway.” Yunho sighed.

 

“Alright, Yunho-sshi.”

 

“Just call me Yunho. I call you Changmin anyway.” He said as a matter of fact-ly.

 

Changmin couldn’t rip his gaze from this man. He felt a bit grateful that the other man couldn’t see, he could relax a bit.

 

“I’m gonna say this now. I hate let the others seeing my weak side. I’m not using my cane tonight. I need you to guide me.” Yunho was looking straight.

 

“Yes.”

 

*

 

They arrived at the mansion after a quite long ride. Changmin got off first, Yunho was following.

 

“Do I look good?” Yunho asked.

 

“You look fine.” _Superfine_. Changmin adjusted Yunho’s tie. “Are you nervous?”

 

“Can’t say I’m not.” Yunho took a big gulp of air.

 

“Your lips are dry.”

 

Yunho touched his lips. “It’s ok-“

 

“Here, let me…” Changmin took out the lip gloss from his pocket and put some on his finger. “May I?”

 

“Do what?” Yunho looked confused.

 

Changmin touched Yunho’s lips.

 

Yunho startled at first, but let Changmin applied some lip gloss on him.

 

“There. You look good.” Changmin linked his arm with Yunho’s and started to walk together with him. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Yunho took careful steps.

 

“Trust me, okay. Walk more confidently.” Changmin held Yunho’s arm more tightly.

 

Yunho took another heavy breath and let Changmin led him.

 

“Watch out, stairs.” Changmin took a step ahead of Yunho to help him.

 

They still had to walk through a long corridor until they reached the main door.

 

The mansion had the biggest hall he ever seen. The crystal lamps hang high on the ceiling. Diamonds were on display, without any protective glass.

 

“Yunho! You’re here!” a man approached them.

 

He was the most good looking guy Changmin had ever seen.

 

“Siwon?” Yunho said.

 

“It’s me.” That Siwon guy took Yunho’s hand and gave him a firm warm handshake. “I thought you’re not coming!”

 

“I’m invited. Of course I’m coming.”

 

That was the coldest tone coming out from Yunho’s mouth since Changmin met him that night.

 

“You didn’t reply the invitation. And this is the last day of the exhibition. So yeah, I thought you wouldn’t come.” Siwon was looking at Yunho.

 

“Suddenly I have to reply the invitation.” Yunho replied sarcastically. “I’m apologize for that, then.”

 

“Oh, Yunho-sshi! What a surprise.” A petite pretty woman greeted Yunho. She gave Siwon a smile. “It’s me.” She took Yunho’s hand which linked with Changmin. “You remember me?”

 

Changmin let it go, though he felt a little reluctant.

 

“Of course, Go Ara-sshi.” Now Yunho was smiling to this lady, took Ara’s hand to kiss it.

 

“You haven’t introduce your friend here, Yunho.” Siwon cut them.

 

“Yes.” Yunho let go of Ara’s hand and searched for Changmin.

 

Changmin held Yunho’s elbow to let him knew he was there.

 

“This is Changmin. A friend of mine arrange us a date.” Yunho said.

 

Well Yunho wasn’t lying.

 

Changmin shook Siwon’s and Ara’s hand and tried to look as polite as possible.

 

“Changmin what?” Siwon asked his surname.

 

“You can just call me Changmin.” Changmin smiled to Siwon.

 

“You look so gorgeous.” Siwon said, and Ara nodded in agreement.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho tensed a bit.

 

“You look better than me.” Changmin replied.

 

There was an awkward silent, and Ara left to greet her other acquaintances.

 

“I feel glad you come, Yunho. I mean, since the accident…” Siwon said.

 

Yunho said nothing. Changmin was listening.

 

“If you need my help, anything, just tell me. I will-“

 

“You must be busy, Siwon.” Yunho cut him.

 

Siwon gave Changmin a look.

 

Changmin changed his gaze to Yunho.

 

“Please enjoy yourself.” Then Siwon excused himself to go.

 

Changmin guided Yunho to walk around the exhibition. The people attending this event, Changmin thought, were more interesting than the diamond itself. Sure, diamond were great stones. He knew it was the hardest among other stones. And they were sparkling. But Changmin couldn’t care less.

 

“How is it look like?” Yunho asked. “This place.”

 

Changmin examined his surroundings. “Crystal lamps. Wide. Diamonds everywhere.” Changmin said. “I’m sorry, I’m not good with details.”

 

“It’s okay. That way, I can put my own imagination the way I want.”

 

Changmin almost die from curiosity about Yunho’s blindness. How? When? Why?

 

“How was the diamond?” Yunho asked.

 

“It was on glass display. One, two, or three diamonds on each.”

 

“Tables?”

 

“Kind of. No protection. Maybe we can take one.”

 

Yunho laughed.

 

And by laughed, it was a hearty laugh. With his eyes squinting and his neat white row of tooth on display.

 

Changmin didn’t think he was that funny, but he let out a small laugh anyway.

 

“You know that’s undoable, right?”

 

“I do. Though I can’t see camera but yes, I know it’s not doable.”

 

Yunho let out another laugh and Changmin thought he’d like to make this man laugh all night long.

 

“How’s the diamond?”

 

“Well, in front of us, there’s a display with three diamonds on it. I think they look all the same.” Changmin stopped them in front of a display.

 

“Check the color, the cut, or the sparks might be different.”

 

It was all the same. Changmin tried to move slightly to here and there, maybe the angle of the light wasn’t right. “Why don’t they give explanation?”

 

“They think the guest won’t read it.”

 

“Well there’s me.”

 

“And there’s me”

 

Changmin stopped and looked at Yunho. The other man was expressionless.

 

“We can move to another display. Maybe I can tell the difference on the others.” Changmin held Yunho’s arm and guided him to another display.

 

“This one’s… dark yellow?”

 

“Brown, you mean.”

 

“Oh, so even this kind of stone called diamond too. And the cut is round. The one on the display before was rectangle.”

 

Yunho nodded. “Is there anything attract you the most?”

 

“I thought I saw a black one. Maybe it wasn’t diamond, though.”

 

“Of course it is.” Yunho said. “Do you want one?” he added abruptly.

 

“You gonna buy it for me?” Changmin replied jokingly.

 

“Consider it a gift.” Yunho gave a small smile.

 

Changmin sighed. “It’s a pity I don’t know much about diamonds therefore I don’t know which one is the most expensive.”

 

Yunho smiled. “Just whichever you like.”

 

“No.” Changmin pull out his hand out of Yunho’s and put it around the other’s shoulder. “I’m just kidding, okay. Diamonds are fine but not interesting to me.”

 

Yunho touched Changmin’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“How much are those kind of things?”

 

“ _Those kind of things_ could cost trillions. Maybe we could find one which has the same price with my furnished house.”

 

Changmin really gasped. He felt quite grateful Yunho couldn’t see his ridiculous face in shock mode right now.

 

“So you sure you don’t want one?”

 

Changmin linked his hand with Yunho’s again. “I’ll think about it later.”

 

*

 

“I feel very grateful because all of you are willing to give your precious time here.” Siwon gave a small speech in front of all of his guest.

 

“And I’d like to share a little information with you.” Siwon smiled. “Go Ara-sshi and me are going to get married.”

 

Go Ara walked elegantly towards Siwon and gave a shy smile to the audience, who were clapping now.

 

“This young lady here is more precious to me than those transparent stones.” Siwon continued, and Ara slapped his shoulder lightly. “I couldn’t feel happier to be engaged with her.”

 

Changmin almost clapped along with the other guest when he saw Yunho turned his head down, his gripped on the champagne glass almost broke it.

 

Any tighter and Changmin sure it would broke.

 

And it did. Yunho broke the glass’s neck with the press of his thumb. The broken glass fell to the floor.

 

The other couldn’t hear it because they were cheering for Siwon.

 

Changmin quickly took Yunho’s hand to look for a cut or wound. He took his handkerchief and cleaned Yunho’s hand from small pieces of glass carefully, tried not to scratched Yunho’s hand.

 

Yunho stayed expressionless, but closer, Changmin could see pain and sadness on his face.

 

“I can call for your driver if you want to go-“

 

“It is impolite to leave before say goodbye to the host, isn’t it?”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho slightly trembled in anger.

 

*

 

Yunho congratulated Siwon on his engagement with Ara. But Changmin could read insincerity in Yunho’s tone and insecurity on Siwon’s face.

 

Yunho looked colder than before and he talked less.

 

Changmin was afraid of the other man, but he still needed to guide him.

 

“Take this gentleman to his home first.” Yunho said to the driver.

 

“No. I don’t want people know where I live.” Changmin told the driver. He wanted to make sure Yunho arrived at his house safely. “My driver is waiting at your place.”

 

Yunho, although he didn’t seem happy with the idea, told the driver to take them home.

 

The ride seemed longer than before with the empty silent. Changmin helped Yunho got off the car and took him to his house.

 

“You can go.” Yunho said, when he knocked his door.

 

“But-“

 

“Go now.”

 

The woman opened the door and greeted them. He gave Yunho his cane and step aside.

 

Changmin followed him in. Whatever. This man couldn’t see him.

 

“Watch out!” Changmin pulled Yunho before the man bumped into a big chinesse pottery.

 

“You’re still here?” Yunho almost yelled at Changmin.

 

Changmin thought whether it was a wise choice to follow Yunho to his house.

 

“My driver hasn’t arrived.”

 

“Boyoung-sshi, please call a cab for this man.” Yunho gave order to the woman.

 

They heard yes then Yunho continued to walk.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“My room.”

 

“Do you know where is it?”

 

“I do when I wasn’t blind.” Yunho snapped.

 

“That’s obvious.” Changmin snapped back. He then called Yunho’s maid to show the way to Yunho’s room.

 

Changmin closed the door behind them when they were in Yunho’s room.

 

Yunho thew away his cane and pulled his tie off him roughly. He sat on the bed and drowned his face in his palm.

 

Changmin was at loss. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“There’s a minibar somewhere in here. Help yourself if you want some drink.” Yunho didn’t cover his face anymore but his head was still down.

 

“Okay.” Changmin could see the minibar in a corner but he wasn’t in the mood for a drink.

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Changmin didn’t answer that. “Do you want some champagne? You spilled yours at back then.” Changmin slapped himself at that.

 

Great Shim, how could you remind him of that?

 

“I don’t like champagne.”

 

“I like champagne. But the one at the exhibition wasn’t that good anyway.”

 

That put a smile on Yunho’s face. “Are you trying to comfort me?”

 

“I’m just being honest.” Changmin took Yunho’s cane from the floor.

 

“Thank you for tonight.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Changmin was standing in front of Yunho. He held the urge to touch the man again.

 

There was a knock on the door, and “Sir, the cab is ready.”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

Yunho nodded.

 

“Your stick is on the right side of the bed, if you need it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho then let go of Changmin’s hand.  
> Well, he didn’t need it anymore.  
> Changmin suddenly wished he could hold Yunho’s hand for any reason.

Changmin worked at a small chinesse restaurant during the day. It opened at 10 but Changmin had to be there at 9. He left his little apartment at 8.30, he didn’t have time but he couldn’t wait for this.

 

Jaejoong was with Yoochun, papers on the bar table. Yoochun was busy with the bottles while Jaejoong was busy with his pen, pointing directions to Yoochun.

 

“You gave me a blind client.” Changmin said, didn’t care how busy Jaejoong was.

 

Yoochun stopped his activity and stood up behind the table, listening.

 

Jaejoong didn’t answer straight away. “He turned you down?” even Jaejoong thought that was unbelievable.

 

Changmin took a deep breath. “Blind, as in, cannot see.”

 

Jaejoong didn’t react.

 

“You kidding me.” Yoochun said, to both Jaejoong and Changmin.

 

Changmin took off his hoodie. He was ready with his words but Jaejoong cut him.

 

“Your client, Jung Yunho?” Jaejoong looked serious.

 

“He’s the one.”

 

“Kitten eyes, pouty lips?” Jaejoong asked.

 

Changmin didn’t know how would kitten eyes looked on a human face.

 

“He had a mole near his lips.” Jaejoong added impatiently.

 

Changmin didn’t pay attention to that, but he saw it for sure. “He does.”

 

“That man is blind?” Jaejoong was shocked at this fact.

 

Changmin was lost. It wasn’t like he was unhappy and hated Jaejoong to give him a blind client, but he thought that still, Jaejoong was responsible for this unpredictable event. “You don’t know he’s blind?”

 

“This is not a joke? You’re not joking? Jung Yunho didn’t play a prank on you?” Jaejoong still couldn’t believe it.

 

“He must be a great actor, then.” Changmin replied sarcastically.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes were wider than usual. It scared Changmin.

 

“I put on makeup for nothing.” Changmin muttered.

 

Yoochun laughed.

 

“He asked me to send my best man. I sent you.” Jaejoong said. His eyes were still on shocked mode. “I’m sorry I don’t know, Changmin.”

 

“It- it’s okay, you know.” Changmin tried to calm Jaejoong’s down. “It’s not like I hate him for being blind. He’s just the same like another client.”

 

“I don’t know that he’s blind.” Jaejoong couldn’t let the topic off.

 

“Now you do.” Changmin patted Jaejoong’s shoulder. “I have to go now. I’ll be late.”

 

“How is he blind? Jung Yunho I knew wasn’t blind.”

 

“I’d really love to talk about it but I’m off to work now. Bye Jae. Chunnie,” Changmin waved at Yoochun because Jaejoong was still bewildered.

 

“See you Minnie.” Yoochun blew him a kiss before he faced Jaejoong. “Now, where did you say I should put the Chivas?”

 

*

 

Jaejoong also owned a prostitution house called Ragdoll. The boys called Hero, because they were wearing mask, and superheroes, wear masks, Jaejoong said.

 

Changmin and Junsu were boys from Ragdoll. They were the most famous ones, because even with the mask, the customer may couldn’t see their eyes, but they could see Changmin’s tempting lips and Junsu’s sculpted arse.

 

Jaejoong stopped using certain boys in Ragdoll once he reached the age 25. Junsu was a year older than Changmin, but Jaejoong agree to drop them both out from Ragdoll and accepted them in Suit and Tie when Changmin was 24.

 

Junsu might have more clients back in their Heroes days, the minimum amount of clothes surely emphasize Junsu’s butt beautifully. But here in Suit and Tie, Changmin was the best. His tall and lean frame looked gorgeous in a piece of suit.

 

“A guy like you, should a model instead of here.” His client caressed Changmin’s cheek.

 

“Then I can’t be here, accompanying you, Woosung-sshi.” Changmin smiled but he wanted to threw up on this old man. That wasn’t the first time he heard the model compliment.

 

“You’re so sweet like a candy I wanna eat you up.” Woosung-sshi pinched Changmin’s cheek.

 

Changmin just chuckled. He had to be nice, this Woosung person here was one of their loyal customer.

 

Changmin lighted Woosung’s cigar and hoped time passed quickly.

 

*

 

Changmin finished his first shift and went to Jaejoong’s room. He wanted to know more about Yunho. Like, how Jaejoong knew him. And did Jaejoong said Yunho wasn’t blind when he knew him?

 

He opened the door and somebody else was already there.

 

Jaejoong stood up from his couch, his guest turned his head.

 

It was Yunho. The one and only Jung Yunho.

 

“Ah, Changmin. You’re here.” Jaejoong said, he let out an awkward smile.

 

Changmin raised his eyebrows at Jaejoong. “Yes.”

 

Jaejoong pointed Yunho with his chin.

 

“Yunho-sshi,” Changmin walked closer to Yunho.

 

“It’s Yunho, right, Changmin?” Yunho stood up, and Changmin shook his hand.

 

His hand felt warm.

 

Changmin tried not to linger in Yunho’s hold.

 

“I’m here to see-“ Yunho cleared his throat. “-meet, Jaejoong. I just got here.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t see you come.” Changmin sat on the table.

 

Jaejoong slapped Changmin’s ass. He hated it when people sat on his classy table. Changmin stood next to Yunho.

 

“I invited Yunho here.” Jaejoong said, he already sat on his throne again.

 

Changmin asked _why_ to Jaejoong without a sound.

 

“I’m glad you come, Yunho.” Jaejoong ignored Changmin.

 

“I have nothing to do anyway.” Yunho leaned back on his armchair.

 

“Do you want a drink? I have something in my room or we can order Yoochun to make us some.” Jaejoong offered.

 

“Yes, please. Anything you have.” Yunho smiled.

 

“Changmin,” Jaejoong looked up at Changmin. “My beautiful, kind, Changmin, can you get us something from my minibar over there?”

 

Changmin glared at Jaejoong. “Sure, what do you want?” he then walked to the minibar. “Champagne, no, Yunho?”

 

Yunho laughed at that.

 

“I assure you this one’s the best. You can never doubt Jaejoong for his taste in alcohol.” Changmin continued.

 

“I’ll try that one, then.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin served Yunho a glass of champagne, and bit his tongue to prevent him from saying ‘Be careful not to break that one.’

 

“Here’s yours, Yunho.” He took Yunho’s hand so he could hold the glass.

 

“And this one’s for Jaejoong.” Changmin didn’t bring another glass for Jaejoong, actually.

 

Jaejoong flicked Changmin’s nose.

 

“Ah, I wanna thank you for letting Changmin accompany me, Jaejoong.” Yunho said after a sip of champagne.

 

“No need to.” Jaejoong smiled kindly. “You can tell me any complain about him, if there’s any.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Of course there isn’t any.”

 

“Well, if there’s anything else I can help you…”

 

“Sure.” Yunho nodded. “Changmin is still here?”

 

“I am.” Changmin almost startled because he thought these two men forgot about him already.

 

“You’re right. This one’s much better,” Yunho finished his champagne.

 

“I’ve told you.” Changmin smiled.

 

“I’m sorry but I just remembered that I’m waiting for an important message.” Yunho stood up from his seat. “I have to leave now.”

 

“It can’t be helped then.” Jaejoong spoke. “Please come again anytime you feel like it.”

 

“I will.” Yunho smiled. “Goodbye, Jaejoong.”

 

“Goodbye, Yunho. Changmin will take you out.”

 

Changmin helped Yunho walked out of the room and outside the building. Yunho’s driver came with the car when he saw his master was out.

 

“Thank you Changmin,” Yunho patted Changmin’s hand.

 

“I do nothing.” Changmin said honestly. “Be careful.”

 

Yunho smiled. “Please visit me anytime. You know my place. I will be in my house like, forever.”

 

Changmin really wanted to. But how could he say it just like that?

 

“You can call me.” Yunho added.

 

“But I don’t know your number.” Changmin replied quickly.

 

“Ah, of course. I forget.” Yunho took out his phone from his pocket. “Here, put your numbers in.”

 

Changmin typed his number and called it with Yunho’s phone.

 

“There. I have yours and you have mine.” Changmin returned the phone to Yunho.

 

“See you, Changmin.”

 

*

 

Changmin received another request for a date from Yunho.

 

“He said he’d pick you up in here at 7.” Jaejoong said.

 

“Today?” Changmin widened his eyes.

 

“Tomorrow, aren’t you eager?” Jaejoong teased him.

 

“Well. Okay then.” Changmin was ready to left the room.

 

“Did I say 7 AM?”

 

“What?! Why 7 AM?”

 

“I didn’t asked.”

 

“I have work.”

 

Jaejoong tsked at that. “I already told you to drop that job at the restaurant. Didn’t I pay you well?”

 

“And what, tell my parents that I work as a boytoy?”

 

“Ew, Changmin.” Jaejoong furrowed his eyebrows and acted disgusted. “Don’t talk like that. Tell your parents your job is to make people happy and make the world a better place.”

 

“Did he tell you how long do I need to accompany him?”

 

“He didn’t. Don’t worry. I’ll call your boss and tell him that you’re sick, okay.”

 

“It’s a restaurant, not a school.”

 

“I tell them you caught an unknown kind of flu and it’s so dangerous and your virus already spread all over the restaurant that they have to close it forever.”

 

Changmin chuckled.

 

“Sleep here, don’t want you to be late tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Changmin awoke next to Yoochun, who was cursing because Changmin’s alarm disturbed his sleep.

 

He took a sleepy shower and dressed himself lazily.

 

Jaejoong walked in when Changmin was buttoning his waistcoat.

 

“Good. You awake.” Jaejoong’s eyes hadn’t opened completely.

 

“You’re here to make sure of that?”

 

“Yeah. He called me before and told me he’d be here in 5 minutes.”

 

“I’m done.” Changmin checked his reflection on the mirror.

 

“Wait, you’re not wearing makeup?” Jaejoong held Changmin’s elbow and stared at his face.

 

“He doesn’t see it anyway.”

 

“But others do, stupid.” Jaejoong hurriedly took an eyeliner from the table. He smudged the brush on Changmin’s eyes. “Have you put on the cream?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Good.” He put on some lip balm on Changmin’s lips.

 

Jaejoong’s phone was ringing. “It must be him. Come on.”

 

Jaejoong was only wearing a white shirt and sweatpants. Changmin wondered if it was okay that Yunho would see him that way.

 

But Yunho was blind anyway.

 

Yunho’s car was already in front of their building.

 

“Go, go there Changmin.” Jaejoong pushed Changmin from the door.

 

Changmin walked to the car and the driver opened the door for him. He mumbled a thank you and saw that Yunho was there.

 

“Changmin? Please get in.”

 

Changmin waved at Jaejoong and got in.

 

Yunho was wearing a maroon suit. “Can you help me with the bowtie? I can’t do it since… I can’t see it.”

 

Shit.

 

Changmin didn’t know how to do bowtie too.

 

“Uh, I… will ask Jaejoong to do it.” Changmin hurriedly got off the car and went in the building again. “Jaejoong Hyung!”

 

“What?!” Jaejoong was walking back to his room.

 

“Can you tie a bowtie?”

 

“Of all this time you rarely call me Hyung now you just ask how to do bowtie…” Jaejoong mumbled. “Sure I do.”

 

Changmin pulled Jaejoong with him out the building.

 

“Wait, Changmin! I didn’t wear my slippers!”

 

“Yunho, Jaejoong can do it for you.” Changmin said from outside the car. “Come out,” he helped Yunho got off.

 

“Sorry I didn’t greet you earlier. I’m not confident of my morning breath.” Jaejoong muttered and took the bowtie from Yunho’s hand and put it around his neck.

 

“From someone who’s not confident of their morning breath, you sure talk a lot, Hyung.” Changmin patted Jaejoong’s back.

 

“Shut up.” Jaejoong glared at Changmin, he kicked the younger’s man knee with his bare feet. His hands were still busy tying the bowtie around Yunho’s neck.

 

Yunho laughed at that. “I’m sorry for trouble you early in the morning, Jaejoong.” Yunho said.

 

“It’s okay for small things like this.” Jaejoong said, he was still concentrating on the bowtie. “There. Done.”

 

“Thank you very much.” Yunho said, touched the bowtie carefully.

 

“You’re welcome. Go or you’ll be late.”

 

“Bye _Hyung~”_ Changmin exaggerated the last word before closed the door.

 

They arrived at their destination not long after. It was a church.

 

People Changmin didn’t know were standing near the door to greet them.

 

“Yunho-sshi, you’re here.” An old woman greeted him.

 

Changmin guided Yunho to her.

 

“I’m Ara’s mother.” She said.

 

“Oh, Mrs Go.” Yunho bowed and shook her hand.

 

“I’m so sorry about your- incident.” Mrs Go even at loss for words. “It’s a pity this kind of disaster happened to a bright young man like you.”

 

“No, I’m fine, really.” Yunho smiled reassuringly.

 

Mrs Go sighed and hugged Yunho.

 

Changmin was a little surprised by her act but stood still, his hand was on Yunho’s back.

 

“I’m happy for your daughter, and your family.” Yunho said when she let go.

 

“Thank you, Yunho. Thank you.”

 

Changmin smiled at Mrs Go, and led Yunho in the church.

 

“Where do you wanna sit?” Changmin asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Right.” Changmin looked around him. It was half full. “Let’s move to the back a little. I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep.”

 

“You didn’t get enough sleep?”

 

“Well, I finished my last shift at 2 and have to wake up at 5 this morning.” Changmin let Yunho sat first and make sure the other man was comfortable.

 

“I’m sorry. But I want you to accompany me today.” Yunho said a bit regretfully.

 

“It’s okay. I want it too.” Changmin patted Yunho’s hand.

 

Yunho then let go of Changmin’s hand.

 

Well, he didn’t need it anymore.

 

Changmin suddenly wished he could hold Yunho’s hand for any reason.

 

After a few minutes, the mass began and the groom, Siwon, was in front of the altar.

 

The bride walked in with his father beside her, holding her hand.

 

“She looks so pretty,” Changmin turned his head, like the other did, to look at the bride. And it wasn’t only him who admitted the beauty of the bride.

 

“Tell me more about her looks.” Yunho whispered to Changmin.

 

“Her veil covered her face, but she still looks amazing. She let her hair down, it’s straight. Fell on her bare shoulder.” Changmin tried his best to describe the bride. “She’s wearing a short white dress. Holding a bouquet of pink and white flowers.”

 

Yunho lost in his own imagination.

 

“The groom opens the veil now.” Changmin sighed in admiration. “She’s so beautiful. Her eyes-“

 

“Brown eyes?” Yunho asked.

 

“Brown. And bright.” Changmin turned his head to Yunho.

 

Yunho gulped. “She looks happy?”

 

“Of course.” Changmin replied. He could see the smile formed on those pretty little lips even before she arrived at the altar.

 

Yunho looked down, he breathed heavily and tried his best to smile.

 

Yunho was in love with Go Ara.

 

*

 

Yunho skipped the party and decided to go home. They were greeted by Mr Choi, Siwon’s father, and Yunho excuses himself because he felt unwell.

 

“Are you alright?” Changmin asked, when they reached the parking lot.

 

“I am.” Yunho muttered. “Kind of…”

 

Changmin held Yunho’s hand tighter and guide him to the car.

 

*

 

“If you’re hungry I order my maid to make some breakfast. You haven’t eat, right?” Yunho said when they arrived at Yunho’s house.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Changmin guided Yunho to his room.

 

Yunho was pulling his bowtie.

 

“Do you want help with that?” Changmin said, he put his hand on top Yunho’s.

 

“Yes please,” Yunho let Changmin undo his tie. “I don’t know you can do this, since you couldn’t tie it.” He said jokingly.

 

“I might never tie one, but I sure have untie lots of them.” Changmin replied.

 

He was standing face to face with Yunho. So so close that Changmin could see every pores on Yunho’s face. Changmin pulled the bowtie off Yunho’s neck.

 

Yunho took off his coat and Changmin unbuttoned his waistcoat.

 

“I actually can do that myself.” Yunho said awkwardly.

 

“Yeah. Just thought you maybe need help with that too.” Changmin cursed his hands to move ahead of his brain. But his fingers couldn’t stop and unbutton Yunho’s shirt.

  
First button. Then second.

 

Then third.

 

And he could see Yunho’s chocolate skin beneath it.

 

“Better. Thank you.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin saw something. A scar, from the left side of Yunho’s jaw, to his collarbone. He let his finger traced it. “What is this?”

 

Yunho stilled, and touched his own neck. “The scar? From the accident.”

 

“The accident?” Changmin pulled Yunho’s collar to reveal more of the scar.

 

“Car crash.” Yunho said again.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s thoat vibrated when the man spoke. He let his fingers wandered Yunho’s neck and chest.

 

Changmin leaned closer. He could feel Yunho’s body heat. He could smell Yunho’s perfume so well, and he buried his nose in Yunho’s neck.

 

He let his lips brushed Yunho’s skin and felt the man shivered.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s hand on his chest.

 

Pushed him off?

 

No.

 

Pulled him closer to his own body.

 

Yunho’s hand wandered on Changmin’s body. He pulled the coat off Changmin and unbuttoned Changmin’s shirt impatiently.

 

Changmin could hear something was being ripped.

 

When he pulled out to take off his waistcoat, Yunho pulled him closer and attacked his neck. Yunho was sucking Changmin neck, his collarbone, down to his chest.

 

Yunho’s finger found Changmin’s nipple and pinched it.

 

Changmin moaned.

 

He pushed Yunho to sit on the bed and straddled the other man. His knee was on the either side of Yunho’s thigh.

 

Yunho kissed, licked, sucked his shoulder lustfully while Changmin slipped his hand under the other man’s shirt and touched Yunho’s back.

 

“AH!” Changmin almost screamed in ecstasy when Yunho grabbed his bulge in his pants. “Shit, Yunho…”

 

Yunho undid Changmin’s pants. He touched Changmin’s cock which was still hidden in his boxer.

 

“Yunho… please…” Changmin’s breath was heavy. He was already hard when he saw Yunho’s skin. He’d come embarrassingly fast.

 

Yunho stroke Changmin’s cock fast, he could feel the urgency in Changmin’s tone.

 

Yunho’s hand slipped inside the boxer and thumbed the slit. The skin contact made Changmin came.

 

Changmin put his head on Yunho’s shoulder and tried to even his breath. He could see his finger left some marks on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

He could feel Yunho’s hardness against his clothed ass.

 

He rubbed his butt against it.

 

Yunho moaned in need and grabbed Changmin’s ass with his palm, squeezed it lightly.

 

Changmin got off Yunho’s lap and down on his knee. He took off Yunho’s pants just enough to reveal his cock. Yunho was huge. Changmin mouth watered at the sight. It was beautiful like the owner.

 

“Changmin?”

 

Changmin took Yunho’s hand and guide it to his head. “I’m here, Yunho.”

 

When he talked, the air from his mouth brushed Yunho’s hard cock.

 

“Fuck, Changmin, don’t-“ Yunho’s eyes were closed, but he could see the man was flushed and the sweat forming on his neck. He was biting his lower lips, tried to hold himself on something.

 

Changmin licked the tip.

 

Yunho moaned loudly. “You don’t have to do this, Changmin.”

 

“But I want to.” Changmin then proved it by sucking Yunho’s cock easily.

 

Yunho was afraid he’d pull Changmin’s hair too hard. He moved his hands to Changmin’s shoulder.

 

“Changmin…” Yunho groaned.

 

Changmin hummed with the tip of Yunho’s cock in his throat. He was never good with deep throat, but he’d like to try.

 

“No, Changmin, I will-“ Yunho’s words were cut to another moan.

 

Changmin stroke Yunho’s cock from the root to the middle, where his mouth sucked the rest. He put more pressure on the vein with his tongue and let Yunho slide deeper.

 

“Changmin ah!” Yunho came in Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin took it down his throat. He licked the tip for one last time before pulled out.

 

Yunho was gasping for air.

 

“I’m sorry, Changmin.”

 

“I’m not.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lazy Monday evening. Changmin’s client just cancelled their date and now he left with nothing to do.

 

“Don’t sit like that.” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin lifted his head from the table and straightened his body lazily.

 

Yoochun sighed. “I already told Jaejoong we shouldn’t open on Modays.”

 

“It’s no wonder but why he never listen.” Changmin replied flatly.

 

“Hey, Yunho book you again for the whole day for tomorrow.” Jaejoong slapped Changmin’s shoulder none too gently.

 

“He’s hooked with Changmin?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Impossible.” Changmin waved his hands in dismissal. “He maybe just getting used to me.”

 

Jaejoong lifted his eyebrows and smirked in amusement and exchanged looks with Yoochun.

 

“What?” Changmin looked at Jaejoong and Yoochun by turns.

 

“Whatever. I’m back to my office.” Jaejoong left.

 

“Jae, wait. I’ve something to ask…” Changmin followed him.

 

“Yeah, what?” Jaejoong kept walking to his room.

 

“How did you know Yunho?” Changmin asked quietly.

 

Jaejoong stopped and turned around. He was staring at Changmin. “Why you wanna know that?”

 

“So what? He’s my client.”

 

“Right. Like you ever care about you clients anyway.” Jaejoong continued walking.

 

“Hyung~” Changmin whined.

 

“Changmin, seriously…” Jaejoong chuckled and opened the door to his room. “People will think that I’m your client…”

 

“How did you know Yunho?” Changmin was following Jaejoong into his room. “Do you know how he can’t see anymore?”

 

“I should be the one asking.” Jaejoong sat on his couch. “You’re the one who’s spending days with him.”

 

“Then how do you know him?” Changmin asked again, getting impatient. “If you’re not telling I’ll sit on this table.”

 

“And you think I’ll answer by you doing that?”

 

Changmin sat in front of Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong sighed. “You know that I’m an orphan, right?”

 

Changmin did know that. Or maybe he didn’t. “You are?”

 

“Yeah. From Allocutio House.” Jaejoong spoke lightly. “I do the funding for that orphanage since 5 or 6 years ago.”

 

Changmin didn’t believe Jaejoong had the heart to do that far.

 

“It’s unbelievable, I know,” Jaejoong could read Changmin’s expression. “But they’re like my family.” He smiled. “And yeah, I visit sometimes, usually twice a month. From the mothers, I know that there’s also another person who help us to take care of the orphanage. They don’t know his name, but they call them Jung.”

 

“This Jung person help the financial and he buys stuff for the kids. Books, candy, crayon, dolls… he even pays most of the children’s school fee. He visits a lot. He comes every week usually. During his busy days, he even tries to come once a month.”

 

“I met this Jung about one and half a year ago. We talked. He said he liked kids. I could see it. I told him that I was once lived in that orphanage. He didn’t tell me his name. He just told me to call him Jung, that’s his family name.”

 

“I saw him once about a year ago in a nightclub, and asked around. He is Jung Yunho, a lawyer, they said.” Jaejoong explained.

 

“He’s a lawyer?” Changmin asked.

 

“At that time.” Jaejoong replied.

 

Changmin leaned back. So, Yunho did the funding for an orphanage?

 

“Jaejoong…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What did you say your job is to the mothers there?” Changmin asked curiously. “You’re not telling them you’re managing a prostitution and escort house, are you?”

 

Jaejoong scoffed, “I told them I’m running a business which make people happy and make the world a better place.”

 

Changmin wanted to slap Jaejoong for that.

 

“Yunho will pick you up here at 8. No need to suit up, he said.”

 

 “Okay then.” Changmin stood up from his seat. “Um… Hyung…”

 

“What?” Jaejoong replied lazily.

 

“Can you teach me how to do bowtie?”

 

*

 

Changmin didn’t rush himself that morning. He set the alarm at 7.30. Yoochun was still cursing about the alarm, though. He took a shower, brushed his tooth and wear a grey hoodie with a pair of jeans.

 

When the clock showed 8.02, Changmin phone rang and it was Yunho calling, told him that he was already outside.

 

“Hey,” Changmin greeted a fresh Yunho wearing blue long sleeved tshirt and a white hat.

 

“Hey. Is it cold outside?”

 

Changmin closed the door. “Hm, a little.”

 

Yunho ordered the driver to take them to the supermarket first.

 

“We’re buying groceries?” Changmin asked.

 

“Yeah, not for me though.” Yunho said. “Hey, I have a news for you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m having a surgery tomorrow.” Yunho answered, a bit nervous.

 

“Surgery?” Changmin repeated.

 

“For my eyes.”

 

“Really?” even Changmin could feel Yunho’s nervousness and excitement.

 

Yunho nodded.

 

“That’s great!”

 

Yunho was smiling.

 

Changmin was already braved himself to ask Yunho about his accident and blindness, but they arrived in the supermarket.

 

Yunho was holding onto the trolley and Changmin guided him. “What are you buying?”

 

“Snacks. For the kids.”

 

“Who’s kids?” Changmin startled.

 

“Mine.” Yunho answered flatly.

 

Yunho must’ve realized that Changmin felt shock because the man stopped pushed the trolley.

 

Yunho laughed. “We’re going to this orphanage. They’re not my real kids, but I feel like they are.”

 

“Oh!” Changmin exhaled a big air.

 

Then, was it Jaejoong’s orphanage?

 

“Yeah, yeah. I haven’t visit them for a long time. Because the accident.” Yunho’s voice was getting smaller.

 

That was it. “What accident?”

 

“Car accident.”

 

Changmin remembered that. “That made you blind.”

 

“Yeah.” Yunho let out a small smile. “It broke my bones, and crushed my chest. The only one that doesn’t heal until now is my eyes.”

 

“But you’re having your surgery tomorrow…”

 

Yunho just smiled again. “We’re keep talking and haven’t do the shopping yet…”

 

But Changmin really wanted to talk. “Uh, I already put in two packs of milk just now.”

 

“Oh, it’s not enough. Put another three packs.”

 

Changmin took another three packs of milk and put them in the trolley.

 

“What else?” Changmin asked.

 

“Candies?”

 

“No, Yunho. It makes them hyperactive.” Changmin said firmly.

 

“Oh, maybe that’s why the mothers hate me bringing candy.” Yunho mumbled. “I don’t know… biscuits maybe…”

 

“Should we buy meat? And vegetables too… I mean, the mothers need it to cook for the kids, right? And rice, maybe…”

 

“Ah… that’s right. I’ve never think about it before.”

 

They bought meat and rice for the mothers and snacks for the kids.

 

“Do you want anything?” Yunho pulled out his wallet.

 

“Should I buy ice cream?” Changmin looked inside the refrigerator.

 

Yunho chuckled. “You forbid the kids for candy now you want ice cream…”

 

“I’m not a kid, okay…” Changmin took a vanilla ice cream in a cup. “Do you want one?”

 

“Isn’t it too cold for ice cream?”

 

“Yunho, it’s March already.” Changmin protested. “You’re such an old man…”

 

Yunho laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m an old man… how old do you think I am?”

 

“Hmm…” Changmin was staring at Yunho’s face. “30? 30 something?”

 

“How about just 30?”

 

“No way! Even Jaejoong is 35.”

 

“Oh? So Jaejoong is 35?” he raised his eyebrows.

 

Changmin gasped. “Don’t tell him I told you. He hates it when someone talking about his age…”

 

“How old are you anyway?”

 

“25. Not lying.”

 

“It’s okay, I can’t tell, though.”

 

“How about you? 31? 32?”

 

“Yeah, 32.” Yunho gave Changmin his wallet. “Let’s pay now.”

 

They paid for the food (which cost more than a million won) and had a little breakfast in front of the supermarket. They were sharing a bowl of fishcakes and ricecakes, sitting on plastic chairs, their food on a little table.

 

“What’s your real name?” Yunho asked all of a sudden.

 

Changmin almost choked. “Why you ask that?”

 

“Because I want to know.” Yunho drank a gulp of water.

 

“It’s Changmin.” He fed another ricecake to Yunho’s mouth.

 

“Your real name.” Yunho repeated with full mouth.

 

“It is Changmin.” Changmin convinced Yunho. “I can show you my id card. It is Changmin.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Yunho believed him. “Why don’t you use another name? Escorts usually don’t use their real name, right?”

 

“Yeah. But for me, using Changmin as my name make them think that’s not my real name.”

 

“Changmin is a good name.”

 

“I know. I thanked my parents for that.”

 

Now that was Yunho’s turn to choke because he was laughing with the food in his mouth. “What’s your family name?”

 

“Why am I telling you that?” Changmin stabbed another fishcakes with his fork and fed Yunho.

 

“Why not? I told you about my accident.”

 

“Not completely…” Changmin muttered.

 

“Okay, then.” Yunho took a deep breath. “What else do you want to know?”

 

“Tell me more about it…” Changmin almost begged. “But if the memory hurts you, you don’t have to, though.” He quickly added.

 

“What, the memory hurts you…” Yunho teased Changmin about his words. “It’s fine. It happened three months ago. December 15th to be exact.”

 

“You were driving alone?” Changmin asked carefully.

 

“Yes. It was around 6 in the evening…”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Yunho bit his lower lip, but he continued. “I was going to proposed to Go Ara. The ring was on the seat next to me.”

 

Changmin felt cold suddenly. He could feel Yunho’s regret and sadness.

 

“I must’ve been so nervous and didn’t pay enough attention on the road.” Yunho sighed.

 

“But… Siwon? How about him? He didn’t know you were going to propose?” Changmin asked curiously.

 

“Siwon is… he was my bestfriend.” Yunho’s gaze was empty. “He knew I was going to propose.”

 

“He’s such a jerk!” Changmin stabbed the fishcake angrily.

 

“He’s actually more than that.” Yunho mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“I was a lawyer. It was so hard, you know. It was hard when you were being the only right person in the middle of those who didn’t care about law. It was tiring, my partners in the firm were blaming me for things I didn’t do. Siwon offered me a job, he needed a lawyer, to legalized the diamonds he buys, and to work in his company, for his family. So I signed off my job at the firm.”

 

“But as you know, what can a blind man do? He cut me off, he said he was sorry, but he couldn’t hire me anymore with this condition. I understand that. I’d be in a hard position if I were him.”

 

“But what about Ara?”

 

“My mother and hers are friends. They wanted us to get married, but Ara was studying in US. When we met, I fell for her instantly. Our parents were already agree on our marriage, but they didn’t tell Ara because they didn’t wanna put pressure on her. I also don’t want to force her to marry me. I want to let her think about it by herself.”

 

“So you just proposed her?”

 

“Well. That was the plan.” Yunho spoke quietly. “They met when they visited me at the hospital. Turned out that Ara liked Siwon. He liked her too. And yeah, marriage happened.”

 

Changmin was staring at Yunho. “And the car crash?”

 

“They said it wasn’t the crash. The airbag hurt my chest and pressed on my face brutally. I broke my nose and my cheekbones were cracking.”

 

Changmin couldn’t react.

 

“They didn’t expect I’d be blind. But they say it wasn’t permanent. It has been 3 months, though. Then I was asking around, I was searching for the doctors, hospitals,… which of them could help me with my eye.” Yunho explained. “I received a message from Seoul International Hospital, they said they had a patient with similar accident and they succeeded.”

 

Changmin who was only listening seemed to be more in shocked than Yunho who went through all of that.

 

“That was that.” Yunho smiled.

 

“Shim.” Changmin whispered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name. Shim Changmin.”

 

“Shim Changmin,” Yunho followed. “Nice to know you, Shim Changmin.”

 

 “Nice to know you too, Jung Yunho.” Changmin smiled and put another food in Yunho’s mouth. “What about your family, though? They’re not at your house?”

 

“Actually, that house is my family’s. My little sister is studying design in French. And you know daughters, my mother wanted to take care of her. And my father can’t live without my mother.” Yunho chuckled. “So they’re with my sister.”

 

“They don’t know about the accident?”

 

“They do. They were with me during my first surgery. But I tell them that I’ll be fine by myself.”

 

Changmin sigh. “Ah, what’s wrong with you and your pride…”

 

Yunho laughed again a little. “I didn’t lie, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Sure Yunho,” Changmin replied sarcastically.

 

“How about your family?”

 

“I have two sisters. One of them is a teacher, the other is still in college.”

 

“Your parents know you’re an escort?”

 

“I work in a restaurant. I really am. During the day.” Changmin fed Yunho the last bit of ricecake. “There, we’re done. Nothing’s left.”

 

“Okay. Let’s go now.”

 

*

 

Changmin looked at the building, it wasn’t that much bigger than Suit and Tie, but looked very clean and the garden in front of it was taken care of well. He read the writing, _Allecutio House_.

 

Ah… so this was where Jaejoong lived?

 

Changmin guided Yunho to enter the building. A little kid was going closer to them and shouted, “Jung Hyung! Jung Hyung!”

 

“Aren’t you too old to be a Hyung for them?”

 

Yunho pouted at that, and Changmin wanted to pinch him for being unfairly cute.

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Where have you been? I think you’ll never come back…” this boy was pulling on Yunho’s tshirt.

 

Yunho kneeled and his hand was searching for the boy. “Hyung cannot see you, where are you?”

 

“I’m here, Hyung!” that boy hugged Yunho. “Hyung really can’t see? The ghost cover your eyes, Hyung?”

 

Changmin wanted to laugh at that, but Yunho hugging a little bald boy with no front teeth was a beautiful sight to see.

 

“Aish, no. Hyung is sick.” Yunho patted the boy’s head. “Is this Minhyukkie?”

 

“This is Minhyuk, Hyung!” the boy grinned.

 

“Aigoo~ Minhyuk grows really well, yeah?” Yunho hugged the boy before stand up.

 

“Hyung, who is your friend?” Minhyuk pointed his little finger at Changmin

 

“This is Changmin. He is my friend. You have to be good to him.” Yunho answered.

 

“Okay, Hyung!” Minhyuk nodded before bowed politely to Changmin. “Hello, my name is Kang Minhyuk. Nice to meet you!”

 

Changmin patted the boy’s head awkwardly. “Nice to meet you too, Minhyuk.”

 

“Changmin Hyung, is Jung Hyung really can’t see?” Minhyuk asked Changmin.

 

“Yes, so you have to be careful and help Yu- ehm, Jung Hyung, okay.” Changmin quickly corrected himself.

 

Minhyuk nodded and held Yunho’s hand. “Hyung, let’s go. We miss you so much. Where were you going for all this time? Jin Hyung is already going to school…” Minhyuk was rambling about his friends, his dongsaengs, his hyungs and his nunas while Changmin let Yunho walked ahead of him with Minhyuk.

 

They were going to a playground, where more kids were gathering and crowded around Yunho when he saw him.

 

“Jung Oppa, where did you go? We miss you!”

“Hyung, are you really can’t see? Hyung, your eyes are open, why you can’t see?”

“Oppa, yesterday Umma scold Chunhee because he didn’t finish his vegetables…”

 

Yunho kneeled again to interact easier with the kids. While Changmin just stood there, watching little girls and boys holding Yunho and dangling on his limbs.

 

It brought smile to his lips, but his eyes were watery somehow.

 

“Oppa, Soyeon won the math competition yesterday! First place!” a girl with a bun patted Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“Really? Soyeon won the math competition? Wah, you’re really smart, Soyeonnie!” Yunho didn’t knew where to look, but he sure hugged them back and patted their head.

 

“Umma! Umma, look! Jung Hyung is here~~” Minhyuk was running.

 

A woman came out and walked closer to Minhyuk. “Really? Where is he?”

 

“There!” Minhyuk pointed his finger to the crowd in front of them. “This is Jung Hyung’s boyfriend.” His finger pointed at Changmin.

 

This kid sure to point with his finger a lot, Changmin thought. He bowed to the woman.

 

“So this is Jung’s boyfriend?” the woman lifted her eyebrow.

 

“Well- I’m… just…” Changmin was at a loss. What should he say?

 

“He is a boy and he is Jung Hyung friend.” Minhyuk said.

 

Changmin coughed.

 

“Well, hello.” The woman smiled at Changmin.

 

Changmin smiled back. He was tempted to ask about Jaejoong, though. And wondered what did Jaejoong said about his job.

 

“Ah, there is he...” Mother saw the tall Jung in the middle of the crowding children.

 

Yunho was carrying a little girl on his left hand, his right hand was holding to another boy. The girl was touching Yunho’s cheek and he was giggling. She kissed Yunho’s cheek.

 

“Jung,” the woman greeted Yunho.

 

He put down the girl and bowed. “Ah, mother, how are you?”

 

“So you really blind, eh?” the woman turned Yunho to face the right direction. She sighed. “You should’ve come months ago, didn’t you know how much the kids miss you…”

 

*

 

Yunho was talking with the mothers, singing and playing with the kids. Changmin was on his side all the time.

 

“He is a very good man.”

 

Changmin turned to see the woman from before was talking to him. Yunho was saying goodbye to the kids. He kissed a girl’s hand like she was a princess.

 

“I don’t know you. But I believe he needs someone who care about him.”

 

“I care about him.” Changmin whispered, he was watching Yunho.

 

Blind or not, Changmin couldn’t believe that a man’s eyes could produce such a bright shine.

 

“Please protect him. And make him happy.”

 

Changmin _could_ protect him.

 

But could he make Yunho happy?

 

*

 

“Are you tired?” Yunho asked, they arrived at Yunho’s house.

 

“I’m fine. I’m worrying about you, though.” Changmin teased Yunho.

 

Yunho just smiled and took off his hat.

 

“Do you want something to drink? Water?”

 

“Ah, yes please. And help yourself, Changmin-ah.”

 

_Changmin-ah._

It was like Yunho was his old friend, his real friend, his close friend.

 

“Here,” Changmin led Yunho’s hand to the glass.

 

“Thank you,” Yunho gulped the water down. “I need to go to the library. I have to recheck the fax the hospital sent me.”

 

“Oh, okay. Where is it?”

 

“It’s in the second floor.”

 

Changmin helped Yunho climbed the stairs.

 

“The room with two doors, the library.”

 

“Wow, you even have library…” Changmin opened the door in front of him.

 

“My father is an author. She pushes us to read as much as we can. I kind of hate it, though…”

 

“I love reading.” Changmin replied. “We’re in the library. Where’s the fax machine?”

 

“It’s in a corner. Left from the door.”

 

“Okay.” Changmin guided him. “Oh yes, your fax already here. Seoul International Hospital.” Changmin read the fax for Yunho. The date, the time, the room, and the procedure for his surgery tomorrow. “So you have to be there at 8, and they will check your health and body condition first.”

 

“Okay. Good.” Yunho bit his lips.

 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

 

Yunho sighed slowly. “I was excited when I found out that they can cure my eyes. But… I don’t know…”

 

“Did they tell you about side effects?”

 

“Yes. Nothing’s life threatening, though.”

 

“What if they failed?”

 

Yunho stilled.

 

“Shit. Sorry Yunho. I don’t mean- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to discourage you,” Changmin quickly said.

 

“It’s okay, Changmin. I also thought about that. But they convinced me that it has low risk and high possibility to make me able to see again.”

 

“I hope they’re right.” Changmin whispered.

 

“You know Changmin, sometimes, it’s fine to believe something you can’t see.” Yunho smiled.

 

It calmed Changmin down a bit.

 

“I just remember I have to drink my medicine.” Yunho said.

 

“Sure, sure. Where is it?”

 

“In my room.”

 

“Okay, then. We have to go downstairs, right.”

 

“Right.” Yunho sounded a little burdened. “I’m sorry for troubling you, Changmin.”

 

“Don’t.” Changmin led Yunho out the library and down the stairs. “It’s kind of my requirement, anyway. I have to take care of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hand for a moment. “The pill is on the table next to my bed.”

 

“Yeah.” Changmin made Yunho to sit on his bed and took the little bottle from the table. “Pink pill? Little round pink pill?”

 

“One only.”

 

“Here.” Changmin put the pill on Yunho’s hand. “Wait, I’ll get the water for you.” He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and back to Yunho’s bedroom. He then put Yunho’s hand around the glass.

 

Yunho drank his medicine and gave the glass to Changmin.

 

“Now what? A little nap nap time for the old man?” Changmin joked.

 

Yunho laughed. “What time is it?”

 

“Oh, it’s 5 already.”

 

“Time flies so fast.”

 

Changmin sat next to Yunho. “Yeah, I feel that way too today.” He saw Yunho’s hands were in a tight fist. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just...” Yunho gulped.

 

“Is it about the surgery?”

 

“It makes me a little kid, huh?” Yunho let out a nervous smile.

 

“No. It’s okay that you feel afraid.” Changmin touched Yunho’s back.

 

“I really want to see again.”

 

“You will, Yunho. You say earlier that we can believe something even though we don’t know about it yet. I believe you will see again. Don’t you want to?”

 

“I want to believe.” Yunho muttered.

 

“You will see again, Yunho. You’ll take the surgery, they’ll cure you and you will see again. If they fail, fine. I’ll be your friend and take care of you.”

 

“I don’t want it to be fail, though.” Yunho trembled. “I know how it feels to be blind, Changmin. It’s terrifying. You’re afraid of the steps you take, things you touch, because you can’t see them. This make me a coward.” Yunho covered his face with his palm.

 

“I hide myself from the world since the accident. Then I received the exhibition invitation. And I thought, that was a chance for me, to prove to Siwon, people, out there, that I can still live with this condition.” Yunho’s breath hitched. “I was lying to myself. I can’t live like this.”

 

“You’re never a coward, Yunho.” Changmin hugged Yunho tightly. “You’re everything but a weak man. You have to stay strong, kick Siwon’s ass and be a hero to your kids.”

 

Yunho let out a small chuckle. “Right… and I want to see you too.”

 

Changmin tensed.

 

Yunho turned to face Changmin. “Are you in front of me?”

 

 _Yes._ “Yes.”

 

Yunho’s hand touched Changmin’s face. “How do you look?”

 

“I have… two eyes… one nose... and one lips.” Changmin could feel Yunho’s soft and warm hand on his skin.

 

Yunho laughed and his thumb brushed on Changmin’s eyelid and eyelashes, the rest of his fingers were on Changmin’s cheek. He then felt Changmin’s nose.

 

“I think you have a great nose.” Yunho said.

 

“You too, considering it was broken before.” Changmin’s word were a bit muffled with Yunho’s hand on his lips.

 

“Do you have plastic surgery?”

 

“If I had one, I won’t let you touch my face so freely.”

 

Yunho laughed, and traced Changmin lips with his fingers.

 

Changmin was staring at Yunho’s eyes.

 

“People complimented you on your lips?”

 

They were my most valuable asset when I was a hero and now, an escort. “Yeah.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Yunho’s voice was low and deep.

 

“Yes.” And Changmin closed the distance between them, put his wide lips on Yunho’s pouty ones. He let them linger for a moment.

 

He didn’t close his eyes, but Yunho was. And Changmin, slowly opened his lips and sucked Yunho’s lower lip lightly. He could feel Yunho’s breath was getting hotter and the older man opened his mouth.

 

Yunho’s hand touched his neck, and pulled him closer. He groaned and pulled Changmin’s hoodie impatiently.

 

Changmin pulled out just to took off his clothes and Yunho’s too, and pushed the older man to lay on the bed. And for the first time, he saw Yunho’s bare body.

 

Not only on his neck, he could see another scar in the middle of Yunho’s chest, a quite long one on his left shoulder, and another bold scar on his left hipbone.

 

“Why?” Yunho pushed his body up with his elbow.

 

“Your body…” Changmin touched the scar on his shoulder. “This is all because of the car crash?”

 

Yunho closed his eyes and covered his body with his hands in embarrassment. “I know… it’s so ugly. I’m sorry, we-“

 

Changmin kissed Yunho’s eyes and a drop of water fell from the edge of his eyes. He kissed Yunho’s tear and lowered Yunho to lay on the bed again.

 

“I don’t mind.” Changmin pushed Yunho’s hand away from his body. “I like it.” He kissed Yunho’s scar on his jaw, down to his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, and thumbed the scar on his hips. “I know you can’t see, Yunho. But you are gorgeous.” He lowered Yunho’s pants and took it off along with his underwear.

 

Changmin took off his own pants and climbed on top Yunho. Yunho combed Changmin’s hair with his finger and let Changmin licked and sucked his nipple.

 

“AH! Changmin…” Yunho was gasping for air. “Are you topping?”

 

Changmin let his cock brushed Yunho’s. “You want to bottom?”

 

“I-“ Yunho was out of breath. “I never…”

 

“It’s okay. Do you have lube?” Changmin pulled himself and sat on Yunho’s hip.

 

“I don’t know… the drawer… maybe…” Yunho couldn’t think straight with his cock pressed against Changmin’s ass.

 

Changmin slide to reach the drawer next to the bed. He felt grateful he had long arms, so he didn’t have to leave Yunho’s body. He was searching around until he found a tube of handcream.

 

He applied the cream on his hand generously and stroked Yunho’s cock with it. “This is fine?”

 

“Shit, Changmin!” Yunho’s hip thrust to his hand uncontrollably. “What’s that?”

 

“Handcream. I think it’s expensive, though-“

 

“Fuck, Changmin, I don’t care!” Yunho pulled Changmin to grind their cocks together.

 

Changmin put his fingers on Yunho’s lips and slide it inside his mouth. Yunho sucked his fingers earnestly. The thought about Yunho’s tongue curled around his body part made Changmin grew harder. Before he enjoyed it too much, Changmin pulled his hand away and put it against his entarance. It didn’t hurt as much. He used to fingered himself when he jerked off. Jaejoong gave him a good vibrator on his birthday and sometimes it became his friend during lonely nights.

 

He let his cock and Yunho’s grinded together and create that delicious friction with the handcream Changmin applied earlier. Their precum flowed out and it smeared all over their crotches.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho gasped impatiently.

 

“I’m here,” Changmin kissed Yunho and let his tongue wandered inside Yunho’s mouth. He rubbed their dicks together to keep Yunho moaned in delight. He bit Yunho’s lip when he inserted two fingers into his hole, and tried to put in another one.

 

Yunho was getting impatient and he curled his long legs around Changmin’s waist, and that movement pushed Changmin’s hand to buried his fingers deeper in his hole.

 

“Ah!” Changmin screamed between pain and pleasure.

 

“You’re fine? Changmin…” Yunho’s hand was touching Changmin’s body.

 

“I’m fine.” Changmin straighten his upper body and searched back for Yunho’s cock. He put more cream on Yunho and his hole before directed Yunho’s cock into his waiting body.

 

“Shit, Changmin! I think- fuck! Ah… Changmin…” Yunho was gripping Changmin’s shoulder to hold on.

 

Changmin pushed himself until he had the whole of Yunho in his body.

 

“Min, you feel so good…” Yunho moaned. “Shit, are you okay? Can- can I move?”

 

“Yes,” Changmin held Yunho’s hand. “Move.”

 

Yunho pulled down and thrust to Changmin’s body. It was a stiff thrust and rigid, but after a moment, Yunho was moving faster in and out Changmin’s hole.

 

“Can I- touch you? I wanna touch you.” Yunho said desperately.

 

Changmin put Yunho’s hand on his chest and his hips. “Touch me, Yunho, touch me…”

 

Yunho moved his hand to played with Changmin’s nipple and the younger man moaned loudly when Yunho held his cock.

 

“Shit, Changmin,” Yunho rolled them both together, so he was on top Changmin now.

 

Changmin curled his legs around Yunho’s waist, and let Yunho thrusted him deeper and faster. He almost screamed when Yunho hit his prostate. “There! Yunho!”

 

Yunho kept thrusted in that angle and held Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder. He remembered the man’s smell, and he kissed Yunho’s scar and sucked the skin.

 

“Changmin, I’m gonna come,” Yunho groaned.

 

Changmin tightened his ass and squeezed Yunho’s cock inside him.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho moaned heavily and let go of Changmin’s hand and stroke the other man’s off.

 

The feeling of Yunho’s hand on his cock made Changmin shivered. He felt a twinge in his lower stomach. “I’m close, faster…”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s body jerked and his hand on his cock move faster and twitched. One more thrust and Yunho came inside Changmin. His body was shuddering and Changmin came with the feeling of warmth inside him.

 

Yunho fell on top of Changmin. He could feel Changmin’s breath on his ear and rolled to the side.

 

“Sleep here.” Yunho said, his strong arms pulled on Changmin’s waist.

 

Changmin took some tissues from the bedside table and wiped his cum off his and Yunho’s body. He pulled the blanket and covered them, and put his head on Yunho’s arm, snuggled closer when he felt Yunho put his other arm around his hips.

 

When he heard Yunho’s breath evened out, he let himself lulled to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin opened his eyes and realized he wasn’t in his room. He noticed it was Yunho’s a little later, but the other man wasn’t there beside him.

 

“Yunho?” Changmin looked around but Yunho wasn’t in his room. He looked at the clock.

 

06.32 AM.

 

Changmin slipped out of the blanket and got off from bed. His back was sore a little, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He found his boxer on the floor and wear it. He could hear water dribbled.

 

There was another door in Yunho’s room, and Changmin opened it.

 

It was the bathroom, and Yunho was taking a shower.

 

“You’re here…” Changmin found Yunho under the shower, rinsing himself.

 

“Changmin? You wake up already?” Yunho turned when he heard Changmin’s presence.

 

“How about you?” Changmin sat on the toilet.

 

“Well… I have to be in the hospital at eight.” Yunho turned off the shower and was searching for the towel.

 

Changmin took the towel on the counter and dried Yunho’s hair.

 

“Thank you.” Yunho sighed in contentment.

 

“Here, I think I should prepare your clothes.” Changmin put the towel on Yunho’s hand to dry his body and went back to the bedroom.

 

He opened the wardrobe and took out anything he found on top of the pile. A simple blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

 

Yunho walked inside the bedroom after he was done.

 

“Where’s your underwear?”

 

“Bottom drawer.”

 

“Oh.” Changmin bent down and opened the drawer. He took a pair of black boxer. “Come here,”

 

“I… I can wear it myself…” Yunho was blushing.

 

“I already see you naked.” Changmin smirked.

 

“It’s different.” Yunho’s movement was getting more awkward.

 

“I see you in the shower too…” Changmin grinned wider.

 

“Yeah, I already embarrassed since then.” Yunho’s cheeks were a bloom of red.

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“Please take a shower. Just put my clothes on the bed.” Yunho fumbled with the towel around his waist.

 

“Okay then. I’m showering now.”

 

“Yes.” Yunho hand was feeling the air, before he found the bed in front of him.

 

Changmin walked to the bathroom, but he wasn’t going in. He was still watching Yunho with his back facing him.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho almost plead. “You’re still here.”

 

“How do you know?” Changmin was leaning on the bathroom’s doorframe.

 

“I can feel it.” Yunho tensed a little. “Just take your shower.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Changmin smiled and got in but didn’t close the bathroom door.

 

He could hear Yunho called his parents about his surgery today.

 

“Umma, this is why I’m not telling you… aish, of course I know I’m your son!... well, it’s okay, they’ll do the surgery and I can’t see you anyway, you don’t have to… aigoo, why are you crying now…”

 

Changmin laughed at the family conversations. Although he couldn’t hear what Mrs Jung said, he could imagine it.

 

“Jihye, please take care of Umma, okay!... don’t worry, Oppa is fin- hey, are you crying too?... Jihye why are you crying you silly girl… hey! Don’t cry and take care of- yah! Why are you calling me stupid!”

 

Changmin finished a little later and wear his clothes. He touched Yunho’s shoulder to let the other man know he was done.

 

“Jihye, tell Umma that Oppa… alright, aright… Umma, I have to go now, okay. Please pray for me… yes, don’t worry okay, see you later.”

 

“You didn’t tell your family about the surgery?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho threw the phone to his bed. “They’ll overreact.”

 

“Of course they will, they’re your family.”

 

“I don’t want them to worry about me…”

 

“Yunho, they’re your parents. For things like these, you have to tell them.”

 

Yunho sighed. “I guess you’re right. Well, my mother’s coming tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good.” Changmin said. “Now, you have to eat breakfast, or you shouldn’t? What did the doctor say?”

 

“Uh, I think that’s on the letter. But I forgot where I put it…”

 

“I brought it to your room,” Changmin looked around. It was on a table. “Yep, here,” he read the doctor’s instruction. “Oh, you may not eat breakfast.”

 

“I’m not hungry anyway…” Yunho mumbled.

 

Changmin put his hand on Yunho’s back. “Is there anything you need?”

 

Yunho bit his lips. “What time is it?”

 

“7.”

 

“Should we… go now?”

 

“Okay, let’s go now.” Changmin linked his arm with Yunho’s and led him out of the room.

 

They met Boyoung and Yunho told him that he had the surgery so he wouldn’t be home for a few days, and she had to take care of the house well.

 

Yunho might couldn’t see it, but Changmin could feel that Boyoung felt uneasy and also nervous about Yunho. She gave Yunho a hug, which surprised the man, but he hugged back anyway. “I hope the surgery will turn out well and you can see again, Sir.”

 

Changmin called the driver and they were going to the hospital.

 

“You brought your id card and patient card?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho gave him his wallet for Changmin to checked.

 

“And yeah, I also have the documents needed for the surgery…” he checked the map Boyoung gave him and compared it to the letter from the hospital. “You’re all good.”

 

“Okay,” Yunho took a deep breath. “Actually… yesterday I visited the kids to give me strength, but I already feel weak again,” Yunho giggled awkwardly.

 

Changmin chuckled and moved closer to the older man.

 

“You… actually… don’t have to stay.” Yunho said quietly.

 

“Hey,” Changmin touched Yunho’s hands and squeezed it. They were cold. Changmin rubbed them together to warm them. “I want to stay. I’m here as your friend now, okay. You might not be able to pay if you kept me overnight.”

 

Yunho laughed nervously and took a big gulp of air. “It will be worth it, though.”

 

_But you with me as Yunho, not as my client is more than worth it._

“Sir, we’re here.” The driver said.

 

“Already?!”

 

“Yes, we’re on the front door.”

 

“Okay, Yunho. Let’s go.”

 

And before Yunho got off the car and dismissed him, his driver wished the best for his surgery. And Changmin could see, that even the people work for him cared about Yunho a lot.

 

The hospital was quite empty. Changmin led Yunho to sat on a nearby chair before he went to take care of Yunho’s registration.

 

“They’re calling the doctor. We have to wait for a bit.” Changmin stood in front of Yunho.

 

“Oh.” Yunho replied emptily.

 

Changmin crouched and held Yunho’s hand. “I’m here, Yunho. Don’t be afraid, okay.”

 

“I’m… I’m not…” Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hands weakly. “It can’t be undone, anyway. I have to do it.”

 

“Yeah, you are…” Changmin stared at Yunho’s face.

 

“Patient Jung Yunho?” the nurse called.

 

“They’re calling you.” Changmin stood up and pulled Yunho up. “Come on.”

 

Changmin talked to the nurse and followed him to a room.

 

“I’m sorry Sir, but you have to leave now.” A nurse said to Changmin.

 

Yunho heard that.

 

“I have to go now.” Changmin patted Yunho’s shoulder.

 

Yunho put his hand on top Changmin’s. Changmin hugged him tightly and Yunho hugged back.

 

Changmin kissed Yunho’s cheek before pulled out. “I’m leaving, okay.”

 

“See you Changmin,” Yunho gave him one last smile.

 

*

 

Changmin received a warning from his boss at the restaurant but he couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like he needed the job that much, anyway.

 

“What happened?” Junsu asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you daydreaming?” Junsu turned to face Changmin.

 

Changmin looked back at him. “What?”

 

“You already said five ‘what’s.” Junsu pointed his finger to Changmin.

 

He suddenly remembered little Minhyuk. Changmin blinked.

 

“I will hate you if you’re not telling me what’s wrong.” Junsu continued.

 

“Junsu Hyung, Junho-sshi is alredy here,” Taemin called for Junsu in the dressing room.

 

“Okay,” Junsu stood up and patted Changmin’s head before leaving.

 

Changmin didn’t know how long he stared blankly to the mirror in front of him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaejoong suddenly in and closed the door.

 

“What?” Changmin replied lifelessly.

 

“I met Junsu just now and he told me… yah! Are you listening?” Jaejoong slapped Changmin.

 

“It’s not like I can closed my ear…”

 

Jaejoong sighed. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Why there’s something wrong with me?”

 

“You haven’t change your clothes, brat!” Jaejoong pulled Changmin’s grey hoodie from two days ago. Jaejoong realized it. “Did you take a bath?”

 

“I did. This morning.” Changmin answered flatly.

 

Jaejoong was browsing through the suit in the wardrobe for Changmin to wear. “Aigoo, Changminnie…” dragged his voice desperately. “Go take a bath now! And shave too!” Jaejoong pushed Changmin to the bathroom. “Do you want me to kiss you?” he threatened.

 

Changmin sighed and took off his clothes.

 

“What is this?” Jaejoong stopped him.

 

“What?”

 

“This… hickeys?! Did you have sex with Jung Yunho?!”

 

Changmin looked down and saw the mark there.

 

“Was that… a pity sex for you?” Jaejoong said in a low voice. “He’s a good man, Changmin.”

 

“Why else do you think I let him fucked me?” Changmin left for the bathroom.

 

Sex wasn’t a part of an escort job. But it was also inevitable. Sure thing, though, the client had to pay more for that service.

 

But Jaejoong’s words… was like he was accusing Changmin to lead Yunho on. So what if Yunho was a good man, he couldn’t fuck him? What, Changmin didn’t deserve a good man?

 

Changmin turned on the shower and shook his head. He deserved a good man.

 

But Yunho.

  
He was so much more than that.

 

*

 

Jaejoong and Yoochun was visiting Changmin in the restaurant.

 

“I don’t know what’s so special with this restaurant anyway…” Jaejoong said. “What’s this?”

 

“Pigfeet.” Changmin put the dish on the table.

 

“Hey! This will make me fat!“

 

“Well then you should’ve look at the menu instead of telling me bring anything out.” Changmin cut him.

 

Jaejoong poked Yoochun. “Chunnie-ah! Tell this little brat that he have to stop talking back to me!”

 

“Changmin-ah,” Yoochun stirred his noodle calmly. “You have to be polite to the elders…”

 

“Yah Park Yoochun!”

 

Changmin just snorted and let his hyungs quarreled and back to work.

 

“Changmin! We’re done!” Jaejoong waved his hands with full energy.

 

“Oh look, you finish your pigfeet.” Changmin smirked and collected the dirty plates.

 

“Yoochun ate them.” Jaejoong wiped his oily lips. 

 

“What, you only gave me the bone!”

 

Changmin laughed. “Where are you going?”

 

“Chunnie is buying some stuff for the bar and I’m going to the orphanage.” Jaejoong said.

 

“What? You’re… going to the orphanage?” Changmin asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Changmin thought for a bit before he said, “Can I… come with you?”

 

“Well why is that..?” Jaejoong smirked and looked up to Changmin.

 

“I… I just want to come along, okay! Can’t I?” Changmin plead.

 

“Well aren’t you desperate.” Jaejoong stood up. “Let’s pay for the food first, though. But I’m going now Changmin. You’re stuck in this restaurant.”

 

Changmin didn’t think about that.

 

“See? I already told you to quit this job!” Jaejoong knocked Changmin’s forehead with his finger.

 

Changmin put the dirty plates to the kitchen and quickly out again to find Yoochun and Jaejoong on the cashier.

 

“So you really want to come?” Jaejoong pulled out his wallet.

 

Changmin nodded.

 

“Is this? Is this your boss?”  Jaejoong pointed to the person behind the cashier desk.

 

Changmin stilled. “Wait, what are you doing?”

 

“Sir, Changmin here is quitting his job.” Jaejoong said to the man.

 

That man, unfortunately, Changmin’s boss, turned his head to look at Changmin.

 

Changmin quickly shook his head and pulled Jaejoong back. “He- he doesn’t understand Korean. He speaks Chinese only.” He lied.

 

Jaejoong smiled and patted Changmin’s back. He then stepped forward and talked in a language Changmin didn’t understand.

 

Was that Chinese?

 

He didn’t understand, though, but his boss looked offended, before he was yelling in another language (Chinese, Changmin guessed), and threw them with wooden chopsticks.

 

Jaejoong pulled him out and Yoochun put 50.000 won on the table before ran away.

 

“I still have my stuff in there!” Changmin said after they were out.

 

“Take it from the back door.” Jaejoong said lightly.

 

Changmin sighed and returned to the locker room to take his bag and took off his apron. He quickly walked out from there before his boss found him.

 

“What! You gave him 50.000 won?! For pigfeet and noodle? Are you crazy? We have to go back to get the change!” Jaejoong said.

 

“You’re the one who’s crazy!” Yoochun held Jaejoong’s hand before the older man got back to the restaurant.

 

“Yah Hyung! What did you do!” Changmin slapped Jaejoong’s shoulder.

 

“Ouch!” Jaejoong rubbed his shoulder. “Your boss was right! You ungrateful bastard!”

 

“He told me I’m an ungrateful bastard? Shit, Jae, what did you say to him?!” Changmin got in Jaejoong’s car.

 

Jaejoong was driving, so he just mumbled about how he paid Changmin better than that restaurant and Changmin didn’t need that job anyway.

 

“Shit, Hyung. I can’t work here anymore…”

 

Yoochun laughed. “Hey, hey, just drop me off here. The place is in the alley, anyway.” He then got off and waved goodbye to Jaejoong and Yoochun.

 

“So. Now that Yoochun’s not here… why you want to go to the orphanage?”

 

It was better to tell Jaejoong everything, Changmin thought. “Yunho brought me here.”

 

“He did?” Jaejoong didn’t look that much surprised.

 

“I… he… Yunho is having surgery for his eyes.” Changmin muttered.

 

“So that’s why you look down lately?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“How is it, then? The surgery.”

 

“I don’t know… I haven’t… I accompanied him to the hospital. It was three days ago.”

 

“I assume they already did the surgery?”

 

“Yeah, I think so too…”

 

Jaejoong didn’t reply right away. “Then why you wanna come with me to the orphanage?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Jaejoong smiled. “It’s okay, though. I’m glad you’re coming along.”

 

*

 

The Allecutio House seemed more quiet and emptier than before.

 

“Mother, this is Changmin. He’s a friend of Jung too…” Jaejoong introduced him to a mother.

 

“Oh yeah, I think the kids were talking about you some time ago… Aigoo~ he looks so handsome.” The mother smiled at him.

 

Changmin smiled back. He then saw another mother came out from the office.

 

It was the mother he met before, when he was visiting with Yunho.

 

“Mother, how are you.” Changmin bowed to her.

 

“Ah, you come back?” she greeted Changmin.

 

“Mother, you know Changmin too? He’s also my friend.” Jaejoong said.

 

“Oh, Jaejoongie is here too.” She patted Jaejoong’s back. “Where is Jung?” she asked Changmin.

 

“He is… having a surgery for his eye.” Changmin said.

 

Changmin didn’t have this thought before, but his mouth just voiced it out before he could prevent it. “Mother, if I may… can I bring the kids to visit Jung?”

 

Even Jaejoong startled.

 

“No.” Mother said firmly.

 

“Oh.” Changmin was taken aback. “It’s ok-“

 

Mother cut him, “The kids are still in school, but they should be here around 12. And you can’t bring them all, though.”

 

“Of course!” Changmin almost screamed in gratefulness. “Thank you, mother!”

 

*

 

Changmin ended up brought Soyeon and Minhyuk with him. He brought Soyeon because the girl was smart (didn’t she win a competition) and Changmin thought she would obey him. Changmin also thought that the energetic Minhyuk would make Yunho smiled more.

 

“So we’re taking these kids to meet Yunho now?” Jaejoong said behind the wheel.

 

Changmin felt a little sorry because he didn’t ask for Jaejoong’s agreement first.. But he didn’t say anything, though.

 

“Yep, we’re here.”

 

Changmin opened the door for the kids and told them to get off the car. “Hyung, you’re not coming?”

 

“There, there. Again with your ‘Hyung’…” Jaejoong sighed.

 

“Please Hyung…” Changmin pouted and widened his eyes. “He’ll be happy to see you too…”

 

“You know you’ll lose a pouting contest with me.” Jaejoong said. “And my eyes are prettier than you…” but he got off eventually.

 

“Wait here, okay. I’ll talk to the nurse first.” Changmin left the kids with Jaejoong. “Hello, I’m here to visit patient Jung Yunho?”

 

The nurse checked the patient list. “Patient Jung Yunho, here for the eye surgery?”

 

“Yes. He’s the one.” Changmin felt nervous for no reason.

 

“He’s in the room 602. It’s on the 6th floor.”

 

“Um… how about the surgery? Did it succeed?”

 

The nurse smiled. “Yes it did.”

 

Changmin smiled happily. “Thank you very much.” He was almost running back to Jaejoong. “Come on!”

 

Jaejoong carried Soyeon in his arms while Changmin held Minhyuk’s hand.

 

“Minhyuk, Soyeon, we’re going to meet Jung Hyung. You can’t be noisy and disturb the other patients, okay?” Changmin said when they were in the lift.

 

Minhyuk nodded and put his thumb up. “Okay, Hyung.”

 

“Good boy,” Changmin patted Minhyuk’s head.

 

“Are you happy to meet Jung Oppa?” Jaejoong asked Soyeon.

 

She nodded and smiled shyly before hid his face in Jaejoong’s shoulder.

 

“Aigoo~ you’re so pretty.”

 

Room 602 located in the edge of the corridor. Changmin tried to calm himself before he pushed the door.

 

“Will you ever to open that fucking damn door?” Jaejoong said impatiently.

 

He received a ‘shh!’ from Minhyuk.

 

Changmin would reprimand him for cursing in front of the kids if he wasn’t this nervous.

 

Jaejoong sighed and opened the door himself.

 

Changmin didn’t dare to get in first, but Minhyuk pulled him and followed Jaejoong in.

 

There he was.

 

Jung Yunho, on the bed, crossed leg.

 

The bandage was still covering his eyes.

 

“Yunho!”

 

“Changmin? Is that you?”

 

“Hello, Mrs Jung, nice to meet you.” Jaejoong was bowing politely to a woman who was sitting in front of Yunho.

 

Changmin startled, and quickly greeted her too. “Hello, Mrs Jung,” he bowed and told Minhyuk to greet her too.

 

“Oh, Son, your friends are here.” Mrs Jung smiled at them and stood up. “And who are these beautiful kids?”

 

“Oh? Who’s kids?” Yunho asked confusedly.

 

“Hyung, Minhyuk and Soyeon are here to cheer you up!” Minhyuk was running to the bed and touched Yunho’s knee.

 

“Really? Thank you, Minhyuk-ah!” Yunho patted Minhyuk’s head lovingly.

 

Mrs Jung was watching his son with the kids confusingly.

 

“Uh, Mrs Jung, maybe… we can talk for a bit outside?” Jaejoong said politely.

 

“Ah, sure, sure.” She followed Jaejoong outside.

 

That left Changmin with Yunho. And the kids.

 

Changmin walked closer to Yunho. “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Yunho was smiling brightly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good.” Changmin held Yunho’s hand. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good too…” Yunho grinned.

 

“Oppa, how was your surgery? Did it hurt?”

 

Changmin lifted Soyeon and Minhyuk to sit on the bed with Yunho.

 

Yunho let Soyeon sat on his lap. “It was hurt, but the doctor already gave Hyung medicine so it was fine.”

 

“Hyung, so you can see again?”

 

Yunho’s smile got smaller. “Hyung don’t know yet.”

 

“You don’t know yet?” Changmin asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, we will open the bandage tomorrow to see if the surgery worked.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin wanted to hug the other man, wanted to accompany him and held him, and told him that he was there for him.

 

“Oppa, I really hope Oppa will see again. I will tell Umma and the unnie and oppa at home to pray for you,” Soyeon hugged Yunho.

 

“Thanks, Soyeonnie…” Yunho put his hand on Soyeon’s back.

 

“Hyung, even you can’t see again, we’ll still love you, Hyung.” Minhyuk hugged Yunho’s other side.

 

Yunho gave a shaky laugh. “Thank you, Minhyuk. Hyung loves you too. You too Soyeon… tell Umma, your brothers and sisters there that I love them, okay?” he kissed Soyeon and Minhyuk’s head. “I love you so much…”

 

Changmin didn’t realize a tear fell from his eye.

 

*

 

They went straight to Suit and Tie after they took Soyeon and Minhyuk home.

 

“What were you talking about with Yunho’s mother?”

 

“She didn’t even know Yunho was funding an orphanage. I told her maybe he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want people to know. He didn’t even tell his name when he visited the orphanage.” Jaejoong was driving.

 

“His mother didn’t know that?” Changmin gasped.

 

“Yeah, crazy right?” Jaejoong smirked. “That Jung Yunho is really something.”

 

_He’s more than something._


	6. Chapter 6

“What?! Jae Hyung did that?” Junsu’s wooden spoon fell to the soup.

 

“I don’t know what he said to my boss, though. Ex-boss.” Changmin corrected.

 

He was having a cooking class with Junsu. The duckbutt asked him to come along. Changmin agreed. He didn’t have anything to do, anyway.

 

“Then, are you going to visit that Jung Yunho today?”

 

Changmin told Junsu about Yunho. But he didn’t tell him that Yunho was funding an orphanage.

 

“I don’t know.” Changmin stirred his own cream soup lazily.

 

“Why? Don’t you wanna know about the result?”

 

Changmin sighed. “It’s not like he need me anymore, though. He has his mother there.”

 

“Why do you only can be there when he needs you? Can’t you be there when he doesn’t need you anymore?”

 

“Huh?” Changmin turned to Junsu.

 

“I mean, why can’t you just go there? Does it matter he needs you anymore or don’t?” Junsu said. “Do what you want, Changmin-ah.”

 

“He’s… he’s just a client anyway.” Changmin shook his head.

 

“Ahh, why do I think differently, then?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Hey, can I borrow your spoon? I can’t find mine.”

 

*

 

That night, Junsu and Changmin were accompanying their client in the karaoke. Donghae had Junsu on his lap, and Changmin just sat there awkwardly near Donghae’s friend called Kangin. Junsu sang them a song while Donghae was staring at him and touched his thighs.

 

“Our Xia has… a voice like angel, isn’t he?” Donghae pinched Junsu’s cheek.

 

“Ah, you’re too kind, Donghae-sshi…” Junsu smiled shyly.

 

“Hyung, why aren’t you having fun?” Donghae talked to Kangin.

 

Kangin said nothing.

 

Changmin could sense that Kangin never use an escort before. “Kangin-sshi, are you thirsty? Do you want some beer?”

 

“Ah, okay,” Kangin muttered.

 

Changmin took a beer can from the table and opened it for Kangin.

 

“Thank you… Changmin-sshi, right?”

 

“Yeah. Please be more comfortable with me,” Changmin smiled.

 

“Right, right,” Kangin nodded frantically and turned his head when he drank his beer. He spluttered his beer when he saw Junsu and Donghae were making out.

 

“Are you okay?” Changmin quickly took some tissue from the table and dabbed it on Kangin’s shirt.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,”

 

At that time, the door opened and another man came in.

 

“Ah, Siwon-ah, you’re here?”

 

Changmin’s heart stopped.

 

“Yeah, Hyung. I have to drive Ara’s mother to her house first…”

 

Shit.

 

It was Siwon!

 

Changmin could feel the seat beside him dipped and he could hear Siwon groaned, there, right beside him.

 

“You already started?” Siwon took a can and opened the beer for himself.

 

“Won-ah, you’re here?” Donghae pulled out from Junsu. “Enjoy yourself. This is Xia, that’s Changmin…”

 

Changmin could feel Siwon flinched when he heard his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Siwon whispered. “Hey, look at me.”

 

Changmin gulped, but turned to face Siwon slowly.

 

“I know you…” Siwon’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

Changmin tried to lower his head as much as possible.

 

“You’re… you are Yunho’s boyfriend, aren’t you? You came together to my exhibition.” Siwon tried to look closer.

 

“Well, actually, Siwon-sshi, we’re just friend.” Changmin corrected him.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Siwon smirked and leaned back on his seat.

 

Changmin tried to do his job well and did his best to ignore Siwon. But when Kangin was singing and dancing with Donghae and Junsu, Siwon moved closer to him.

 

“I don’t remember you’re this gorgeous, Changmin-sshi,” Siwon leaned into Changmin.

 

“I believe it’s because the light, Siwon-sshi.” Changmin smiled at him.

 

“Is it the light?” Siwon grinned.

 

Changmin just smiled.

 

“Don’t you feel hot? Not taking off your coat?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Changmin lowered his gaze, tried to avoid Siwon.

 

But Siwon put his finger on Changmin’s chin and turned his face to face him. He leaned closer and Changmin could feel Siwon’s breath on his lips.

 

“But you’re a married man, Siwon-sshi,” Changmin quickly said.

 

“Does it matter?” Siwon didn’t pull back.

 

“Your wife-“

 

Changmin closed his mouth because he could feel Siwon’s lips on his. A moment later, he could feel the wetness from Siwon’s tongue traced his lower lip.

 

Changmin froze.

 

“Are you nervous, Changmin-sshi?” Siwon’s breath felt hot on his mouth.

 

“Maybe,” Changmin tried not to touch Siwon’s skin with his lips as he spoke.

 

“Ooh, why is that?” Siwon flirted.

 

“Because you’re so good looking.” Changmin replied quietly. Those kind of words were something he told to most of his client.

 

Siwon pulled back and stared at Changmin.

 

Kangin sat beside Siwon when the man felt a bit tired.

 

“Drink, Hyung?” Siwon pour a glass of soju for Kangin.

 

“Ah, thanks Siwon-ah,”

 

“Hyung, so your marriage next week, yeah?”

 

Kangin nodded and gulped another glass of soju.

 

“Aish, Hyung, I already told you this is too fast!” Donghae sat next to Kangin. “You’ll regret it, Hyung.”

 

“There you go again…” Kangin sighed.

 

“Hyung, you only know her for a year!”

 

“So what, Siwon here date his wife for only 3 months.” Kangin retorted.

 

“And look what has it done to him!” Donghae said. “He’s a newlywed but what’s he doing now? Not fucking his wife but hanging out with us here tonight!”

 

Kangin didn’t reply and Siwon chuckled.

 

“Right, Siwon-ah?” Donghae continued. “Why aren’t you home now?”

 

“Why?” Siwon opened another can of beer. “I see her when I woke up, she visited when I’m in the office, we’re having dinner together, and I sleep with her too, isn’t it enough?”

 

Donghae laughed happily.

 

Kangin looked at Siwon in confusion.

 

“Hyung,” Siwon patted Kangin’s shoulder. “It will be you, and your wife. You, and your wife. Okay? Yeah, maybe the food will be better and the sex is great too, but what else? Nothing else. You can get those even though you’re single.”

 

Changmin didn’t think that what Siwon said wasn’t wrong. But still, it wasn’t right either.

 

Junsu was rubbing Donghae’s back, the other man was laughing uncontrollably into Junsu’s lap. Probably already drunk.

 

“But you already spent your money for the building, flowers, invitation cards, wedding dress… yeah, might as well just get married, though.” Siwon continued.

 

*

 

The next day, Changmin decided to visit Yunho in the hospital. He wore his tshirt, already faded jeans, and his usual hoodie.

 

But then he changed it to a branded maroon sweater, a gift from Yoochun during his last birthday and a pair of jeans that he liked the most because it emphasized his long legs beautifully.

 

He also put on some cream on his face before he left his apartment.

 

Changmin took a bus to go to the hospital and arrived not long after. He took the elevator and reached 6th floor in no time and walked to Yunho’s room.

 

He wasn’t there yet, but he could see that the door was opened. He could hear people chattering from the room.

 

Changmin walked slower.

 

“Umma, should I close the door?”

“No, Jihye, it’s a bit hot in here…”

“Aish, Umma didn’t I tell you to turn on the air con…”

 

From this angle, Changmin could see Mrs Jung, who was chatting happily with… was that Mrs Go, who Changmin met at the church?

 

He took a step closer, and he could see him.

 

Yunho, who was leaning on the bed, on his left, sat Go Ara, who looked pretty like usual.

 

Another girl, who looked a lot like Yunho, wasn’t it… Jihye? Yunho’s sister, Changmin guessed. She gave an orange to Ara before sat next to her mother.

 

Ara peeled the orange and feed it to Yunho.

 

Yunho opened his mouth and ate happily.

 

Ara giggled.

 

And Changmin could see those eyes, were shining brightly while he looked admringly at the woman he loved.

 

Changmin felt his heart clenched.

 

When Yunho turned to his right side, his eyes met Changmin’s.

 

And Changmin, before he could think of anything else, turned around and walked away.

 

*

 

“Ah, it’s so tiring… my head really hurts Changmin-ah,” Woosung-sshi whined.

 

Changmin combed the man’s hair with his fingers. His head was on his lap.

 

“I don’t want to draw buildings anymore… I wanna draw you instead…” Woosung said. “Naked,” he added, winked at Changmin.

 

“I think your buildings are perfect, Woosung-sshi.” Changmin smiled down at him.

 

“Didn’t I told you to call me Woosung? Don’t be like that to me, Changminnie…” Woosung caressed Changmin’s cheek. “Or you can call me… _oppa.”_ He whispered naughtily.

 

Changmin took Woosung’s hand from his face and held it down. “I feel uncomfortable to call you… oppa.”

 

Woosung laughed lightly and turned his head to face Changmin’s stomach. “Changmin-ah, I miss you so much lately…”

 

“I’m right here, right?”

 

“But this isn’t close enough,” Woosung turned his head a bit more and mouthed Changmin’s crotch.

 

Changmin squirmed.

 

“Don’t you feel hot, baby?” Woosung’s hand found its way to Changmin’s collar and loosen his tie.

 

“Then should I bring you some drink?” Changmin didn’t wait for an answer, he lifted Woosung’s head from his lap and got off the couch. He went outside the room and went to the bar. “Give me a drink.”

 

“What do you want?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I don’t know, Yoochun! Whatever!” Changmin snapped.

 

Yoochun raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’m sorry,” Changmin gulped. “Just… give me anything. Cold.”

 

Changmin didn’t know the drink list that Yoochun had made. He received a blue drink in a high glass. “What is this, mountain?”

 

Yoochun just laughed.

 

“Put it on Woosung’s.” Changmin said before he brought that blue drink with him back to the room.

 

“Aigoo~ my Changmin is very kind…” Woosung received the glass Changmin gave him and drank it. “Ah! This is refreshing isn’t it?”

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Do you want to try it?”

 

“Thank you, but it was made especially for you.” Changmin pushed the glass politely.

 

“Ah, come on, baby…” Woosung insisted. “Just a sip.”

 

Changmin did what the other man said.

 

“It was nice-“

 

Woosung’s tongue was suddenly in his mouth. “Why does it taste better from your mouth, Changmin-ah?”

 

“I’m sure it tastes good from yours too.” Changmin retorted.

 

“Now, are you flirting with me?” Woosung smirked.

 

“I-“

 

Woosung sealed his lips with mouth. He was kissing Changmin aggressively. He sucked Changmin’s tongue before bit on his lower lip, and went lower to bit on his chin passionately. His hands were wandering on Changmin’s chest.

 

Woosung’s phone rang.

 

“Woosung-sshi, you phone,” Changmin tried to push Woosung away. “Woosung-sshi,”

 

Woosung groaned and took out his phone from his pocket. He read the caller’s name before answer it irritatedly. “What?” he pulled away from Changmin.

 

Changmin readjusted his suit and took a deep breath.

 

“I already told them we can’t use the woods! It’s too expensive!... Shit, I really wish that old man just keep his hands off this project.” He shouted to the phone. “Didn’t you see the clock? What time is it now! Why you disturb me… what, tomorrow?! Are they fucking crazy?!”

 

Changmin waited Woosung yelled some more before the older man finished the call.

 

“I have to go now.”

 

Changmin stood up. “Okay.”

 

Woosung was mumbling profanities to his workers and headed out the room.

 

Changmin saw Yunho.

 

There, in the bar, was having a drink with Jaejoong.

 

“Baby?” Woosung touched his hip.

 

“Ah, yes?” Changmin quickly changed his gaze on Woosung.

 

“Who- who is it?” Woosung looked around curiously.

 

“No no, nobody.” Changmin put his hand on Woosung’s cheek to distract him.

 

“I really want to see you again…” Woosung said, his hands moved to grab Changmin’s lower back.

 

“I will wait for it, then.” Changmin tried not to look nervous.

 

“Now give me a kiss.” He requested.

 

Changmin was opting to kiss his cheek, but Woosung turned his head and their lips meet again. Woosung opened his mouth and sucked Changmin’s lips.

 

Changmin pushed him gently, but firmly. “Woosung-sshi, you’re gonna be late.”

 

“Ah, but I think it’s worth it though?” Woosung licked Changmin’s nose.

 

“No. I don’t worth your much precious time.” Changmin lowered his head, tried to look shy but actually tried to stay away from Woosung’s attack.

 

“Okay, then. I’m going.” Woosung gave him one last kiss before he went away.

 

Changmin could see that Yunho was still there, with Jaejoong.

 

He couldn’t ignore them, though. They already saw him.

 

“Changmin-ah, come here,” Jaejoong called him.

 

Changmin gulped and walked.

 

“Yunho is here to see you.” Jaejoong said, patted Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“Hello,” Changmin bowed to Yunho.

 

Yunho bowed back awkwardly. “Hi, Changmin.”

 

“Hey, what’s this thing on your chin?” Jaejoong touched Changmin’s jaw. “It’s on your neck too.”

 

Changmin touched his chin. It felt sticky. He looked at his finger and saw something blue on them.

 

“This evil thing is all over your face. What is it?”  Jaejoong said disgustedly.

 

“I don’t know,” Changmin rubbed his chin and neck.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“It’s from the drink.” Changmin realized. “Yoochun made it.” He really tried not to look awkward and weird now that Yunho _could_ see him.

 

But he was covered in blue.

 

“Did you bath in it or what?” Jaejoong asked. “Your lips are kinda blue too, you know.”

 

It was all over him from the kissing. But Changmin didn’t want to say it in front of Yunho. “I’ll go wash up, then.” He went.

 

Before he reached the men’s room, a hand took his elbow. “Hey,”

 

Changmin turned around.

 

“Hey,” Yunho repeated, grinned like an idiot and his eyes were bright. “Changmin.”

 

Changmin finally looked at Yunho. Yunho’s eyes. “You can see again.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I can.” Yunho was still smiling. “You’re so gorgeous.”

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“I know you’ll be handsome, but… Changminnie, you’re perfect.” Yunho looked at him head to toe.

 

Yunho called him _Changminnie_. Just like Woosung-sshi did.

 

It felt so much different though. He felt a tinge of happiness.

 

“When I called  Jaejoong for an escort for the very first time, I told him to bring me his best. I was thinking the best personality, though. Their looks wasn’t really matter, that I couldn’t see. But you… look at you…”

 

“So, what, my personality doesn’t match my look?” Changmin replied.

 

“No, it’s not that.” Yunho answered quickly. “It’s… you’re beyond my imagination.” He looked amazed.

 

Changmin wanted to tell Yunho to just stop being an old sap but he couldn’t help but felt a bit shy that the other man looked at him like that.

 

“You really are too handsome. Even with this blue thing on your face…”

 

Changmin laughed a little.

 

“Didn’t you go to the hospital?” Yunho asked.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Yeah, I think I saw you… but you walked away.” Yunho said. “I thought it wasn’t you, Changmin.” He added.

 

“Oh,” Changmin lowered his gaze. So Yunho did see him.

 

“Why didn’t you come in?”

 

“I… I just don’t want to disturb you… your family was there.” Changmin mumbled. _And besides, you were with Go Ara._

“Ei, it’s fine, Min-ah. You can just come in, you know.” Yunho smiled again. “I want to thank you, because you were taking care of me and helped me a lot back then… I troubled you a lot.”

 

“Ah, no. It’s okay.” Changmin brushed it off. “It was my job anyway.”

 

“No, you really-“

 

“No.” Changmin cut Yunho firmly. “It’s my job. And you paid me for that.” Changmin looked away. “Excuse me but I have to… clean myself.” He then left for the bathroom, let the door fling hardly behind him and faced the mirror.

 

Changmin couldn’t help but keep thinking about Go Ara when he saw Yunho.

 

Especially when he saw those toothy smile and those bright eyes. And Yunho’s gaze brought warmth to his cold heart.

 

Wasn’t he looked at her that way?

 

 _No_ , Changmin unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

 

He looked at her much better. Warmer gaze, sweeter smile.

 

And wasn’t he right? He took care of Yunho because the older man paid for his service. He wouldn’t be there if Yunho didn’t request for him, therefore, paid him.

 

His heart hurt for a reason he was afraid to admit.

 

It was better to deny and pushed it away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Changmin woke up, he got one missed call.

 

From Yunho.

 

Changmin didn’t call him back. He assumed if Yunho really wanted to talk, he’d call again. He tried to ignore it and took his morning shower. He couldn’t stop hoping though, so when he finished, he checked his phone again.

 

 _One Unread Message_.

 

Hi Changmin! This is Yunho, you still have my number right :D

I’m sorry if I woke you up earlier ><

Can we go grab some breakfast together, or if it’s too late, how bout lunch?

See you later :)

_From: Jung Yunho_

Changmin reread that message. Then read it again. One more time. And another, before replied,

 

I just woke up. where u wanna go?

_Send to: Jung Yunho_

He hated himself for accepting Yunho’s offer straightaway.

 

Fuck you, Shim. Why didn’t you think twice? Where did the tough Changmin went?

 

 He was drying his hair when his phone rang and Changmin quickly grabbed his phone. Yunho called him. He answered it.

 

“Hey, Changmin!” Yunho greeted him energetically.

 

“Um, hi…” Changmin fumbled with his tshirt.

 

“So, you wanna go out with me?”

 

“You didn’t get my message?”

 

Yunho chuckled nervously. “Yeah I did… I just got too excited and call you straightaway.”

 

Changmin felt a little tickle in his heart.

 

“So, where do you want to go?”

 

“You decide.”

 

“Uh… I don’t know… I kinda lived in outer world the last three months.”

 

Changmin hummed. “Is it okay for you to go out? I mean, your eyes are fine with that?”

 

“Yeah, it felt a bit tiring in the evening and it hurts a little when I see something too bright.”

 

“Oh,”

 

“So, where are we going?”

 

“Uh, I know a café. With vintage style… so the lighting isn’t too bright.”

 

“Great! So should I pick you up or meet up?”

 

“It’s not that far from my apartment. Let’s just meet there. I’ll text you the address.”

 

“Okay! See you Changminnie!”

 

 _Changminnie_ again.

 

Changmin wore a white v neck under his navy blazer. He put his phone to his jeans pocket and took his wallet from the table. He needed to take one bus ride to the café. It was only 8 in the morning, and the weather still felt a bit cold. Changmin arrived in 15 minutes and took a seat. He’d order later when Yunho arrived.

 

Yunho showed up 5 minutes later, wearing a long sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of shades. “Hi, Changmin… sorry to keep you waiting…”

 

Changmin was busy staring at the other man took a sit in front of him.

 

His hair fell down to his face gently and it looked smooth like silk. Changmin wanted to ran his hair through it.

 

“You haven’t order? Come on, I’ll treat you.” Yunho took off his shades and looked through the menu.

 

Changmin cleared his throat. “No. Just… let’s pay for own food.” He looked his own menu. He didn’t want Yunho to pay for him. _Paid him_.

 

Yunho was going to say something, but he said “Okay, then.”

 

Yunho ordered hot chocolate and chocolate cake. Changmin teased him that Yunho was such a kid.

 

“Don’t forget that I bought you ice cream when we were shopping, Min-ah.”

 

And Changmin bought a cup of white coffee and mango cheesecake.

 

“You look much younger now you wear no makeup.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin snorted. “You doesn’t look as old as a 32 years old does.”

 

Yunho laughed. “I’m glad you wanna go out with me.”

 

Changmin looked up to Yunho.

 

“I mean, after I visit you at Suit and Tie… I thought you… I don’t know, you’re different from Changmin I knew, but also feel the same…”

 

Changmin didn’t know how to react to that and felt a bit grateful when a waiter came brought their order. He busied himself with his coffee.

 

Changmin knew he acted cold to Yunho during his last meeting. But he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

 

“I like you, Changmin.”

 

Changmin’s fork clattered to the plate. “Why are you saying that? You don’t really know me…” Changmin whispered.

 

“I do. I know your name is Changmin. Your _real_ name, Shim Changmin. You had two sisters, one teacher, the other one is still in college. I know that you’re working in a chinese restaurant-“

 

“Well not anymore,” Changmin cut him.

 

“Were,” Yunho quickly corrected. “Were working in a chinese restaurant.”

 

Yunho looked at him deeply. “I won’t deny that I fell for your look when I saw you. It could be love at first sight, but it’s not like I see you for the first time.” He said. “But I’m happy that I get to know you, your personality, your thoughts, your soul, so that your look won’t blind me.”

 

Changmin felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I want to say that I feel very grateful that you were there during my hard time.” Yunho added. “You were there when I was down and sad, and now I also want you to be there when I’m happy. I want to be with you. I want us to be together. I want to be there for you too, make you happy.”

 

“What about Go Ara, then?” Changmin stabbed his cheesecake. “Don’t you still like her? I guess you can make her happy instead.” Changmin’s voice was small. He hated that he sounded weak.

 

Yunho didn’t seem that much surprised that Changmin mentioned that woman. “Maybe I can make her happy. Maybe I can’t.”

 

Changmin didn’t reply that.

 

“I like her, Changmin. But she’s a married woman. She happened in my life, but it’s all in the past. I maybe can make her happy, but I _want_ to make _you_ happy. Not her.” He said. “So, do you want me too? Do you want to be with me?” Yunho asked hopefully.

 

Changmin could see sincerity in Yunho’s eyes. “You know that I’m an escort, right?” he said realistically.

 

“Yes,” Yunho whispered. “I saw you kissed another man.” He sounded a bit angry.

 

“Are you jealous?” Changmin asked.

 

 “I can say I don’t like it…” Yunho looked down.

 

“Then, you still want to date me?” Changmin retorted. He felt a bit hopeful, though.

 

“I’m willing to compromise.” Yunho looked back at Changmin. “So, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Changmin knew this might not be a wise choice, but he knew what he wanted. “Make me happy.”

 

Yunho smiled. That sweet, warm smile.

 

Changmin could finally enjoy his cheesecake without feeling insecure. But he was so tempted with Yunho’s chocolate cake, though. He could see the chocolate melt from the middle and it was flowing beautifully out, calling his nam-

 

“Do you want this?” Yunho pointed at his cake.

 

Changmin nodded. Unshamefully.

 

“Here, open your mouth,” Yunho sliced a rather big bits of the cake and spooned it.

 

“What are you doing?” Changmin looked at the spoon in front of his mouth, held by Yunho.

 

“You’ve been feeding me when I was blind. Now let me feed you.” Yunho smiled and lifted the spoon.

 

Changmin pouted, but ate it anyway.

 

It was heaven in his mouth.

 

“Now that you’re my boyfriend…” Yunho’s fingers were walking on the table until it reached Changmin’s. “Is it okay for me to pay your food too?” he held Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin bit his lips, tried to prevent it from grinning wide like an idiot. But he failed. “Yeah. Consider it our first date.”

 

They had too much fun to realize it was midday already. Yunho drove Changmin to his apartment.

 

“So it’s okay for me to know your place?” Yunho asked. “I remember you say that you don’t want people to know where you live.”

 

“Well you’re not just any people.” Changmin smiled. “It feels like I already know you for a long time.”

 

Yunho laughed happily. “Yeah, you kinda do, though.”

 

“It’s okay for you to drive?”

 

“I want to. I miss it.”

 

“Yunho, right here. That red brick building. You can’t park inside, though.” Changmin told Yunho to stop. “I think it’s okay to park in front of the vegetable store. They only open in the morning.”

 

Yunho followed Changmin directions and parked his car. They then got out, and got in the apartment.

 

“I also want to live in the apartment. That house is too big for me alone. But my parents won’t let me.” Yunho took off his shoes. “Wow, it’s very neat.”

 

“It is because I barely touch anything here.”

 

Changmin’s apartment was quite small, kitchen on the left, and door to the bathroom on the right. There was a little sofa with stack of magazine on the table in the middle of the room. Changmin bed was under the window.

 

“I rarely stay here, you know, when I was working at the restaurant. So I have nothing here. But now, I realize that my apartment is very boring.”

 

Yunho laughed and sat on the sofa. “You have television, here.”

 

“Yeah, Jaejoong gave me that because he bought a new one.” Changmin sat next to Yunho. “I don’t remember when the last time I watch it.”

 

“Why you’re not working in the restaurant anyway?”

 

“My boss fired me.” Changmin said. “Or so I thought. I don’t know. Jaejoong told him something, and he was getting angry. I didn’t understand Chinese.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Why, you speak Chinese?”

 

“Yeah,” Yunho smiled a bit. “And Japanese.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. I took my second degree in Japan.” Yunho leaned his head on Changmin’s lap.

 

“I didn’t go to college.” Changmin combed Yunho’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Why?” Yunho looked at him.

 

“I already work for Jaejoong.”

 

They stayed silent for a while and Changmin really enjoy the rise and fall of Yunho’s breath.

 

“May I ask you why you become an escort?” Yunho asked carefully.

 

Changmin bit his lips.

 

Yunho got up from his lap. “I’m sorry. It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.” He held Changmin’s hand.

 

“It’s nothing tragic, though.” Changmin could see Yunho looked guilty.

 

He shouldn’t.

 

“My family is from Jeju. They’re still there. It’s beautiful. The beach, and the lighthouse… but I wanted more than that. So when I finished my high school, I told them I wanted to go to the city. My father didn’t say anything, but my mother disagreed. I ran out one night. My father caught me, but he let me go and gave me money.”

 

“But you know, living in Seoul is hard. The whole city is evil. I met Jaejoong in winter. He gave me food and clothes, and offered me a job. I said yes. Maybe people think that my job is… degrading the human race, dirty, or whatever. But I don’t see anything wrong with that. I don’t like people harassing me, but isn’t any job has its own risk? I might be an immoral human being.” Changmin said. “But I don’t want to come back home, poor and useless. I don’t want to disappoint my father.” He whispered.

 

“So… what did you tell your parents?”

 

“That I got in an art school where I learned to act. A friend of Jaejoong made the certificate for me. I sent the copy to my parents and they called me. My mother was still disagreed, but he wasn’t angry anymore. And my father said…” Changmin’s eyes got teary. “That he was proud of me.” He whispered.

 

Yunho rubbed Changmin’s back gently.

 

“Then they let me stay in Seoul, to let me catch my dream.” Changmin let out a shaky laugh. “I don’t even know what my dream is…”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin intently.

 

“What about your job now?” Changmin asked as if everything was normal.

 

“Um, I got a call from a big law firm in the city. He’s a friend of my father.” Yunho said.

 

“That’s great, then.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know. I don’t feel like work for any other people anymore.”

 

“So you want to have your own law firm?”

 

“Maybe.” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not really sure if I still wanted to be a lawyer. Or work as anything at all.”

 

Changmin chuckled. “Why?”

 

“I’ve been doing nothing the last three months, I feel lazy to do anything now.” Yunho leaned on Changmin’s lap again. “Let’s find our dream together then.”

 

“Have you visit the orphanage?” Changmin put his hand on Yunho’s chest.

 

“Haven’t. I called, though.” Yunho said. “Wanna go together?”

 

“Okay.” Changmin nodded and smiled.

 

“Hey, this morning… I didn’t think you wake up that early. What time did you finished your job?”

 

“Hmm, maybe around one. Yeah, I’m used to wake up in the morning though. Because I had to go to the restaurant. Finished at 5. And sleep for two or three hours. Depend on my shift and client.”

 

“But after you got fired?”

 

“Well, I go to work out and play. I took a nap. And end up in Suit and Tie much more earlier than I have to.” Changmin pouted.

 

“Visit me, then. I also have nothing to do… I’ll show you around my house.”

 

“I’ve been to your house several time and now you’re giving me a house tour?” Changmin raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah I know… please be understanding.” Yunho touched Changmin’s cheek. “Can we take the nap now?”

 

“Are you sleepy?”

 

“I didn’t sleep well lately.” Yunho stood up. “Because of you.”

 

“Why is that because of me?” Changmin looked up to Yunho.

 

“Yeah you were acting cold when we met each other for the first time. And kissed another guy.” Yunho pulled Changmin up.

 

“He’s just a client.”

 

“I know.” Yunho took Changmin’s hand and walked towards the bed.

 

“Are we really sleeping now?”

 

Yunho hummed. “Together.”

 

It was a single bed but Changmin really didn’t mind. He let Yunho to use his pillow so he could use the other man’s arm as his pillow. They laid side by side and Yunho’s other arm was on his hips.

 

“I shouldn’t have drunk coffee.” Changmin said quietly.

 

Yunho hummed and buried his nose in Changmin’s shoulder. “It feels nice.”

 

Changmin could smell chocolate on Yunho.

 

“I haven’t say thank you.”

 

“You already have.”

 

“For accepting me.”

 

Changmin snuggled closer. “Don’t make me regret it.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Changmin took a lot of nap, but that was the happiest nap he ever had.

 

*

 

Junsu was angry because Changmin didn’t come to the cooking class they took together, so Changmin told him about the date he had with Yunho.

 

“So it’s official? You and Jung Yunho?” there were flowers in Junsu’s eyes.

 

“Yeah… I guess…” Changmin smiled shyly.

 

Junsu laughed. “I’m happy for you.”

 

Changmin’s smile didn’t last long. “But do you think I made the right choice?”

 

“There’s no such thing as the right Choice, Min-ah.” Junsu smiled a bit. “Just be happy.”

 

Changmin tried not to worry about it too much and followed Junsu’s advice.

 

*

Changmin found Yunho’s shades on his table when he cleaned up his apartment. He could just call the other man about it, but he decided to go to Yunho’s house to deliver it instead. Yunho probably was bored to death, and they could company each other.

 

Changmin knocked the door and was ready to greet Booyoung-sshi who usually opened the door.

 

But the woman stood in front of him was much younger, much prettier than Booyoung.

 

That long straight brown hair with the matching brown beautiful eyes.

 

“Oh, hello.” She greeted Changmin. “Yunho Oppa, you have a guest!”

 

Changmin just stood there, dazed, with the glasses dangled on his fingers.

 

Since when Go Ara called Yunho ‘oppa’?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah, Changmin-ah you’re here?” Yunho greeted him with his toothy smile. “Ara, I didn’t turn off the stove. Go check the eggs.” Yunho said to Ara.

 

“Okay,” Ara smiled and went inside.

 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Changmin snapped as soon as Ara disappear.

 

“What?” Yunho surprised that Changmin just fumed like that.

 

“You heard me right, Yunho.” Changmin clenched his tooth.

 

“She just…” Yunho looked nervous. “Come and play…” he avoided Changmin’s eyes.

 

Changmin could sense something like _lie_ from Yunho.

 

“Oppa! The food is ready!” Ara’s voice could be heard from inside.

 

“Come on.” Yunho took Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin yanked it off. “No.”

 

“Oppa!”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin desperately.

 

Changmin wanted to turned back the time. Back to when he said yes to Yunho. He shouldn’t. Maybe back to when Jaejoong told him to go to an address which written on a little paper. He should’ve said no.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho begged.

 

“Oppa! Let’s eat now!” Ara called him again.

 

“I just wanna deliver this. I’m going now.” Changmin shoved the glasses in Yunho’s hand before turned around.

 

“Min,” Yunho held his elbow. “No, you’re not coming just to give me this.”

 

“Oppa, the food is getting cold now!”

 

“You heard her.” Changmin said, but didn’t turn to face Yunho. “Go inside.”

 

Yunho watched Changmin walked away before he sighed and entered the kitchen.

 

“Oh? Oppa, your friend isn’t coming?” Ara asked as she poured a glass of water.

 

“No. He… was just delivering something…”

 

*

 

Changmin didn’t read Yunho’s message and ignored his calls.

 

“Something weird happened just now.” Jaejoong said when they were sitting in the bar. “Yunho called me to _ask you_ whether you want to go visit the kids or not.”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“Why didn’t he call you instead?”

 

“Maybe he lost my number.” Changmin diverted his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to set you up with that governor again?” Jaejoong threatened him.

 

The Governor paid really well, but Changmin really sick of his talks. About how great he was, the politic decisions he took to save the country, and Changmin could only smile and ate his bullshit.

 

“I’ve been trying to ignore him.” Changmin tried to say that calmly.                                           

 

To Changmin’s surprise, Jaejoong didn’t ask why. “There’s a man who wanted to see you. He’s very handsome, you know.”

 

Handsome? Jaejoong’s standard for handsome was very high.

 

“Yeah, you can retouch your makeup now.” Jaejoong added.

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“Chun-ah, I need to see your list and the ingredients too. Yesterday, Taemin had green all over him. Then, what, I will have to face a purple Junsu?” Jaejoong knocked the table to get Yoochun’s attention.

 

“I swear it’s not my drinks that make them like that.” Yoochun said. “Purple Junsu is great, it’ll match with his blue hair.”

 

Jaejoong sighed. “For your information, if I found another bartender, I’ll keep you as an escort.”

 

“Ew, no!”

 

“What, you’ve been flirting around, parading your bare shoulders to starving eyes.” Jaejoong said accusingly.

 

“Jae, look. A hottie. On your right.” Yoochun whispered.

 

Jaejoong turned to his right quickly. “Changmin, it’s your client. Hurry up!”

 

“What, what? Where?” Changmin stood up and straightened his suit.

 

“Come with me.” Jaejoong walked ahead and Changmin followed him.

 

Wait, is that…?

 

“Choi Siwon-sshi, good evening. Changmin, this man has specially requested for you.”

 

That very Siwon he knew stood in front of him.

 

“Thank you very much.” Siwon smiled to Jaejoong before he turned to Changmin. “Shall we?”

 

Changmin walked unwillingly to Siwon.

 

Siwon linked his arms with Changmin as they walked outside.

 

“Where are we going?” Changmin asked as Siwon opened the door for him.

 

“Dinner. I haven’t eat. My dearest wife is not in the mood for cooking, apparently.” Siwon said.

 

Siwon drove him to an expensive restaurant. He opened the door for him again and pulled the chair for Changmin to sit. And Changmin wonder why did the other man treat him so kindly. The waiter already knew Siwon and he greeted them politely.

 

“Please eat well, Changmin-sshi,” Siwon said when the soup served in front of them.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin took the spoon on the table. They didn’t talk until they finished their soup and the waiter served them one and another dishes.

 

Changmin couldn’t stand this anymore. “So, the reason for you to meet me is…?”

 

“I know there might be no good condition for me to talk about this,” Siwon sipped his wine. “But how well do you know Jung Yunho, Changmin-sshi?”

 

Changmin eyed the steak in front of him. “I already told you that we’re just friends.”

 

“But you came with him to my exhibition,” Siwon put the glass on the table and began to slice his steak. “When he was blind.” He added. “I believe that he came with someone he _trusted,_ if he showed up in public, blind, no cane in his hand.”

 

Oh, what a good observation, Changmin thought. “I did accompany him at that time. But it doesn’t mean that I know him really well.” Yeah, Changmin really didn’t know Yunho well, especially when he saw the girl Yunho loved at his house when he already had a boyfriend, dammit.

 

“Then, do you know how long Jung Yunho been fucking my wife behind my back?” Siwon asked calmly.

 

Changmin blinked.

 

Siwon smirked at him. “I know that my wife, who you met at the exhibition too, if you remember, had met him for several times. After she got married with me.”

 

Changmin felt numb.

 

“So, Changmin-sshi, care to answer that?”

 

Changmin cleared his throat. “I do not know, Siwon-sshi.”

 

Siwon sighed. “I know I’ve been a jerk to marry her, since I know that Yunho liked her. But what can I do, I like her too and she chose me.” Siwon said. “But do you think it’s right fucking around with a married woman?”

 

Changmin’s brain gave command to his hand to slice the steak, drank the wine, whatever, so he didn’t looked dumb. But his body didn’t comply.

 

“Please eat your food, Changmin-sshi. Before it gets cold.” Siwon chewed on his meat.

 

Changmin had lost his appetite but forced himself to eat anyway.

 

*

 

He woke up with a knock on his door. He looked at the clock and it was 9.

 

Changmin got off his bed sleepily and opened the door lazily.

 

Yunho was on his door.

 

Changmin didn’t feel sleepy anymore.

 

He slammed the door but the older man was quicker. He slipped his hand to prevent the door from closing.

 

Changmin felt bad for hurting Yunho’s hand but he tried to ignore the feeling. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I want to meet you.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin missed his voice. “Why.”

 

“You’re not answering my call, not replying my texts. How can I reach you if I’m not coming here?” Yunho asked desperately.

 

Changmin regretted his defenseless self when he showed Yunho his apartment.

 

“Changmin, listen, I don’t know why you do this to me,“

 

“You don’t know, seriously?!” Changmin snapped.

 

“How can I, when you ignore me all this time.” Yunho tried to be patient.

 

“Are you fucking around with Go Ara?” Changmin asked accusingly.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Fuck you, Yunho.” Changmin reached to the door to close it.

 

Yunho held it opened. “I don’t! Why are you thinking like that?”

 

“What is she doing at your house, then?! How often she comes visit you?” Changmin couldn’t forget Siwon’s words about his wife and Changmin’s boyfriend.

 

“Her mother came quite often when my mother was still in our house. She usually came along.”

 

The thought of Ara feed Yunho oranges made Changmin sick.

 

“We just eat together, that’s all. And talking. Nothing else happened, Changmin, I swear.” Yunho said honestly.

 

Changmin looked away.

 

“Changmin, please believe me.” Yunho walked closer.

 

“What are you talking about, then?”

 

“Min, I don’t-“

 

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” Changmin moved to stay away from Yunho. “And you can leave-“

 

“She thinks that Siwon cheated on her.” Yunho cut him.

 

Changmin stopped.

 

“She loves her husband. But he’s getting colder and Ara thinks that Siwon cheats on her.” Yunho said.

 

“Really?”

 

“I don’t wanna tell you because she told me to keep this a secret. Even her mother doesn’t know that.”

 

“So she keeps coming without her mother?”

 

Yunho sighed.

 

“But why you? She doesn’t have any other friends?”

 

“Because she knew him through, me, remember? She knew I was Siwon’s best friend and she thought I could help.”

 

Changmin said nothing.

 

“Changmin, we’re just friends. Nothing else happened between us. I have you, don’t I?” Yunho begged.

 

“I don’t know Yunho.” Changmin gulped.

 

“Changmin, please…”

 

“I don’t know! You loved her, and-“

 

“I have you now!” Yunho cut him. He looked at Changmin deeply. “I’m not lying, Changmin. Please believe me.”

 

“If I believe you, do you think I believe her? You think I believe her, and her story?” Changmin tried to restrain himself from shouting out loud.

 

“She was crying, Changmin. I was trying to help…”

 

“Do you really not love her anymore?” Changmin held his breath. “Now that she’s coming to you, aren’t you happy?”

 

Yunho felt tired.

 

“And now that you know her husband doesn’t treat her well, don’t you feel it’s a pity that it wasn’t you who married her instead?”

 

“Changmin, stop.”

 

Changmin really tried to stop talking but if he did, he might be crying instead. “Am I just a distraction from her?”

 

“Changmin,”

 

“I need to be alone.” Changmin looked down and walked backwards.

 

Yunho didn’t hold him from closing the door anymore. “I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Siwon’s car key fell. He stumbled and fell when he tried to take it from the ground.

 

“Are you drunk?” Changmin held Siwon’s arm to steady him.

 

They were in the parking lot of Suit and Tie, Siwon requested Changmin for another date and wanted to take him out.

 

Siwon suddenly stood straight. “Why you think that I am, huh?” His hand slipped from the door handle twice before he could open and enter his car.

 

Changmin took the seat beside him. “Where are we going?”

 

“Where is my key again?” Siwon was looking around here and there.

 

“Are you okay, Siwon-sshi?” Changmin lighted up the lamp in the car.

 

Siwon’s eyes were unfocused and watery.

 

“You can’t drive if you’re drunk.” Changmin said firmly.

 

“Not!”Siwon widened his eyes. “I can’t drive because I can’t find my key, okay.”

 

Changmin prayed that Siwon wouldn’t ever find the keys, or else this man might get them both killed.

 

“Why don’t we just stay here for a while?” Changmin asked.

 

“Okay. If you want to do it here.” Siwon leaned back on his seat.

 

 _Do what?_ , Changmin wondered. But he didn’t asked.

 

“So remind me, did I ever say that you are so gorgeous?” Siwon suddenly leaned to Changmin closely.

 

“You-“ Changmin surprised at the distance between them.

 

“Oh my God look at that, you have a very gorgeous eyes…” Siwon’s fingers traced Changmin’s eyelid. “Gorgeous nose…” down to his nose. “And gorgeous lips…” he forced his fingers to enter Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin could taste Siwon’s skin on his tongue.

 

Siwon moaned. “You’re so good baby, I feel so good…”

 

Changmin opened his mouth to say no, but Siwon’s finger got deeper and rubbed his tongue roughly. He tried to push him away, but the other man’s grip got tighter in his arm.

 

Siwon pulled out his fingers from Changmin’s mouth and sucked it. He eyed Changmin with dark eyes before got into Changmin’s lap. The space was already small, so Siwon pulled the lever down to push Changmin’s seat backward to give him some more space.

 

“Siwon-sshi!” Changmin didn’t expect the other man would do that. “Let’s just go outside first and-“

 

Siwon stopped the words from Changmin’s mouth with his lips. His tongue wandered around Changmin’s mouth.

  
Changmin bit Siwon’s lip unintentionally.

 

Siwon pulled out and smirked. “So you like it rough, huh?”

 

Changmin’s eyes widened.

 

Siwon gripped Changmin’s hand and put his other hand on Changmin’s chest to push him down. He attacked his mouth again and bit Changmin’s lip in revenge. He got down to lick on Changmin’s exposed neck, sucked on it and bit it.

 

“Wait! Siwon-sshi,” Changmin tried to pull Siwon’s face away from him.

 

“Wait, why wait, Changmin-sshi? I paid you. We’re doing this my way.” He forcefully pulled Changmin’s shirt opened and Changmin could hear the ripping sound and his button flew here and there.

 

He could feel Siwon all hot and horny on him, his mouth on his jaw and back on his lips, ravaged it without mercy.

 

Suddenly, he could hear the door being opened and Siwon rolled of him.

 

“Oppa! What are you doing here?!”

 

Changmin knew that voice.

 

“Shit, Ara… Why are you here?!” Siwon glared at his wife angrily. “Fuck, are you following me?!”

 

“Oppa, why you do this…” Ara hit Siwon’s chest weakly and tears prickled down his pretty face.

 

“What, what now?” Siwon pushed Ara away.

 

Changmin quickly got off from his car. “Hey, hey, don’t do this to her…”

 

“So it’s him, huh? You’re having sex with him?! This is why you reject me?” Ara sobbed. “Answer me, Oppa!” she reached and pulled Siwon’s shirt forefully.

 

“Shut up, you bitch!” Siwon slapped her hard.

 

“What is this? What’s happening?” Yunho came from another direction.

 

“Yunho? Why-“ Changmin startled to see the other man.

 

“I come to see you, Chang- Ara, is that you?” Yunho’s eyes found Ara, crying on the ground and he walked closer to her.

 

“Oh, isn’t this great?” Siwon laughed sarcastically. “Go, go, go get her Yunho. Go get that used bitch. Oh wait. But it is _you_ who use her.”

 

Yunho really wanted to punch that man square on his handsome face but Ara was crying in his shoulder. “Ara, calm down, what happened?”

 

“Siwon Oppa… he… he…” Ara sobbed. “I found him with another man…” she cried.

 

Yunho’s eyes went from Siwon to Changmin.

 

Siwon’s opened shirt, red lips, and Changmin’s messy hair, bee stung  lips, and he could see marks on his bare neck and chest.

 

Then he understood.

 

Yunho stared at Changmin. His tears welled up in his eyes, but yet to fall.

 

Changmin froze, looked down at his lover, or maybe, ex lover.

 

He could see pain in there. But Changmin was as helpless. He didn’t know what to say, what to do.

 

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” Yunho helped Ara to stand up.

 

“What, now, you think you can go this easy, Yunho?” Siwon stopped them.

 

“Siwon, I know you’re his husband.” Yunho faced Siwon. “But you can’t just go, hurting and betraying the one you love.” His eyes turned to Changmin.

 

Changmin looked back at Yunho.

 

“Because if you do, I don’t think that love exist there.” Yunho stared at Changmin deeply. “Excuse me.”

 

Yunho went and disappear with Ara in his arms.

 

Changmin just stood there, felt like he had been struck by lightning. He hoped he was.

 

“Now where were we?” Siwon turned around and his hand cupped Changmin’s ass.

 

Changmin’s hand twitched to slap this man. “Let’s go inside.” He took Siwon’s hand from his ass and led him back inside. “Please take this man to Ragdoll.” He told another escort by the door.

 

Siwon didn’t notice he lost Changmin when he found another flower boy accompany him and walked with him.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Taemin asked when he passed by.

 

“Of course, Taeminnie. I’ve had worse. Go back to work.” Changmin gave him a reassuring smile and keep walking.

 

He opened the dressing room door. It was empty. Fortunately.

 

Changmin looked at himself, his disheveled hair, ripped shirt and loosened tie. With his red slightly swollen lips, people would easily think that he had sex.

 

Yunho saw him like that.

 

Yunho saw him like that with Siwon. And hickeys on his skin.

 

And what made him felt worse, he realized that Yunho was being honest with him, about Ara.

 

The door opened.

 

“Changmin, are you okay?” Junsu come in and closed the door behind him. “Taemin told me-“

 

“He’s such a kid, Hyung. You know that Jaejoong dropped him out from Ragdoll too early.” Changmin took off his ruined suit and shirt.

 

“Min,” Junsu walked closer and touched his bare shoulder.

 

Changmin burst.

 

Junsu held him tight and let his expensive suit wet with tears.

 

*

 

Jaejoong dismissed Changmin earlier. He was just arrived when he heard banging on his door.

 

“Changmin! What are you doing?!” Yunho stormed in as soon as Changmin opened his door.

 

Changmin could see the older man trembled with anger.

 

“What did you do with Siwon?!”

 

Changmin gulped down his fear. “Why, are you jealous?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, I’m not like you. You too, can just be honest and tell me that you’re also jealous with Ara, instead of accusing me of things I didn’t do!” Yunho’a anger burst.

 

Changmin snorted. “It’s different! I am an escort. _You_ know it. This is the consequences of being my boyfriend. But you, you’re having too much fun with your supposed to be fiancé!” Changmin retorted as loudly.

 

“Please Changmin, don’t say that you can’t see how Siwon treated his wife just now! You have to understand that I was there to protect her.”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say because he knew Yunho was right.

 

“I think you would understand, Changmin…” Yunho whispered. “I think you know how I feel about Siwon.”

 

“I can’t do anything!” Changmin yelled. “He’s my fucking client, okay! You say, that you would compromise! That you know it, and you’re okay with it!”

 

“This is Siwon.” Yunho gave him a painful gaze. “He stole Ara from me, now it’s you.”

 

“He is nothing, Yunho. You know that he’s just a client.” Changmin was out of breath and he didn’t know why. “This is my job.” He added. “If you’re not okay with that, let’s break up.” He didn’t know why he spat out the words he didn’t mean.

 

Yunho looked up to him when he heard Changmin’s words.

 

“Before it gets too late. Before we get in too deep.” Changmin looked down.

 

Yunho couldn’t believe what he just heard. “That’s all? This relationship didn’t mean anything to you?”

 

Changmin didn’t look up.

 

“Am I just-“ Yunho’s breath hitched. “Am I just another client?”

 

Changmin knew he needed to stop to think about the present only, but also the future. He couldn’t be his ignorant self and let his guard down again, to the same man.

 

“Do you know how I feel about you? Do you feel the same?” Yunho’s voice trembled.

 

Changmin didn’t answer. He could feel the cold night breeze through the half opened door. He bit his lips to prevent him from crying.

 

“I treasure you.” Yunho whispered, he touched Changmin’s cheek gently. “Thank you for making me feel loved. Maybe you don’t mean it. It’s my fault to misunderstand it.”

 

Yunho left.


	10. Chapter 10

Changmin had dates with Woosung, and he met Jonghyun, a sweet musician. He didn’t know why this pale guy was such a loner. But he was kind and treated him gently.

 

He didn’t get another request from Siwon.

 

He didn’t care, though.

 

He didn’t hear anything from Yunho.

 

That, he _did_ care.

 

Junsu was there when Changmin needed him, he slept in Changmin’s apartment twice. Changmin felt thankful but denied the pities given to him. He sensed that Jaejoong knew, but he wasn’t sure either. The older man had this kind of creepy gypsy aura anyway.

 

Junsu realized that Changmin stare blankly to his phone too much, but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Why, is another man promised you another fancy life in expensive house with swimming pool?” Jaejoong sat with him outside the building.

 

They leaned to the wall when Jaejoong opened his second pack of cigarettes.

 

“Third offer this night.” Changmin said.

 

“It’s not that bad, then.” Jaejoong shrugged his shoulder.

 

Changmin hummed. Yunho never promised him something. But he told Changmin that he wanted to make him happy. Where is he now?

 

“Hey,” Jaejoong nudged Changmin.

 

“Huh?” Changmin cleared his mind.

 

“I’m gonna close Suit and Tie.”

 

Changmin startled and turned to Jaejoong.

 

“On Modays,” he added.

 

Changmin scoffed. “You gave me a fright.”

 

Jaejoong chuckled. “Yeah, you can… I don’t know, walk your dogs, water you plants, whatever…” the white smoke came out from his mouth. “… visit your parents…”

 

Changmin just looked up at the black sky.

 

“How are they, anyway?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Jaejoong breathed in the cancer stick deeply. “Living with job like this, actually isn’t that hard.” He breathed out. “Just keep your mind and heart open.”

 

“What do you mean?” Changmin turned to look at Jaejoong.

 

“Let things easy come, easy go.” Jaejoong smiled emptily. “Let it comes. Accept it. Embrace it. But when the time comes, you let it go.” He said. “It’s easier to say than done. But it also comes with time.”

 

“So I have to be as old as you to have my mind and heart open wide?” Changmin joked.

 

Jaejoong gave him an evil smirk, but it softened. “I believe time heals. But it also depends on you.”

 

*

 

“Jung Yunho-sshi, welcome,” Mr Noh greeted him. “Please, please, take a seat.”

 

Yunho bowed politely and took a seat. “Good morning.”

 

“Your father talked a lot about you. We’re so close, your father and I… it makes me feel that you’re my son.” Mr Noh sat across him, put his hand on the table and smiled.

 

“Ah, you’re too kind.” Yunho smiled politely. “My father might exaggerate, though.”

 

“Then please prove yourself.” Mr Noh raised his eyebrows.

 

_A challenge._

“I will do my best, Sir.”

 

“Do better than best.”

 

Yunho knew how this man could climb up this high. His deep, firm voice matched well with his strong face lines. He could see ambition in those eyes.

 

When Mr Noh stood up, Yunho quickly followed.

 

“Now, my son Minwoo will show you around and explain the basics. You can start working tomorrow.” He opened his office door.

 

“Thank you, Mr Noh.” Yunho bowed deeply.

 

Mr Noh shook his hand. “See you later, Yunho.”

 

*

 

Yunho loosed his tie as he drove. He didn’t bring anything today, but he thought that day would be his last free day, so he should visit the kids now.

 

“Hyung now have a new job.” Yunho said. “So I might not be able to visit you as much as before.”

 

“Why you go to work, Hyung? You have money, right. Just stay with us.” Chunhee said innocently.

 

“Chunhee-ah, money isn’t an immortal thing. You have to work for it.” Yunho rubbed Chunhee’s head.

 

“Oppa, but you’ll still visit us, right?” Hyorin touched his shoulder.

 

“Of course. I will if I have time, sweetie.” Yunho smiled.

 

“Hyung, Changmin Hyung isn’t coming with you anymore? Why?” Minhyuk asked.

 

Yunho froze.

 

“Hyung, Minhyuk said that Changmin Hyung is your boyfriend. Is that right? I really want to see him.” Jin said.

 

“What? Minhyuk said that Changmin is my-“ Yunho’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Right, Hyung! Isn’t he a boy? And you said that he is your friend. Therefore, he is your boyfriend.” Minhyuk explained.

 

Yunho took a deep sigh.

 

“Minhyuk-ah, it’s not what boyfriend mean!” Jin said.

 

“Then what, Hyung?!” Minhyuk looked up at Jin.

 

Jin rolled his eyes.

 

“Why isn’t he coming again, Oppa?” Soyeon asked.

 

“Well, Changmin is…” Yunho didn’t know what to say about the other man. “He’s busy. Oppa even can’t contact him anymore.”

 

“Ahh, why…” Minhyuk pouted. “I like Changmin Hyung.” he said. “He’s strange but he’s kind.”

 

“Hm? What do you mean by strange?” Yunho raised his eyebrows.

 

“You mean awkward.” Soyeon corrected him.

 

Minhyuk nodded in agreement. “It’s a pity… I thought we will have a new brother.”

 

“I like him, too. Changmin Oppa took us to meet Oppa at the hospital.” Soyeon added.

 

“I liked him too.” Yunho patted Soyeon’s head gently.

 

*

 

“Yunho-yah, can’t you get married instead?” Mrs Jung said.

 

Yunho almost choked on his water. “What makes you think like that?!”

 

Mrs Jung sighed. “You live by your own there, nobody take care of you…”

 

“Then, why are you moving there with Jihye?” Yunho said jokingly.

 

“Well who didn’t want to come with us?” Mrs Jung retorted.

 

“Who didn’t want to sell his house?” Yunho quickly replied.

 

“Aish, that father of yours…”

 

“Ahjumma, that father of mine is your husband, though?” Yunho laughed.

 

He wanted to stay and work in Korea, that was why he didn’t come along with his family to accompany Jihye in France. In the other hand, his father didn’t want to leave their home unattended. Actually, it was okay for Yunho to leave too, because Mr Jung’s brother could take care of it. But Yunho wanted to stay.

 

Yunho cleared his throat before his mother got angry. “You know there’s Boyoung-“

 

“You know what I mean!” Mrs Jung cut him.

 

“Umma, it’s okay! I’m not that old, anyway.” Yunho muttered.

 

“Yah! You’re in your 30s, Ahjussi!” Mrs Jung revenged him.

 

“Aish, Umma, just take care of your husband and your daughter there, okay!” Yunho said. “Don’t worry about me!”

 

“I mean… since Ara… don’t you have somebody else?”

 

Yunho gulped. If he was still with Changmin, Changmin would be the answer.

 

“Is it because your blindness? Why wasn’t anybody took care of you?” Mrs Jung added.

 

_Changmin did take care of me._

“Or… don’t you see someone stunning after you can see?”

 

_Changmin is the most stunning, gorgeous, and charming person I know._

“You don’t like someone after all this time?”

 

_Changmin, what are you doing now?_

“Or, you still can’t forget about Ara?”

 

Yunho sighed. “Umma, you know that she’s married. And I’m happy for her, okay.” He said. “It’s… getting late. I have work tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, then.” Mrs Jung sighed. “Good luck on your job, okay, Son. And take care of your health. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

Yunho lied on the bed and sighed.

 

He missed Changmin.

 

After he could see again, he didn’t spend enough time with Changmin. He wanted to see the younger man’s face when he guided him, when he fed him, when he hugged him, when he kissed him…

 

He wanted to see, he wanted to know Changmin’s expression.

 

As silly as it sounded, Yunho almost hoped to be blind again as long as Changmin was there with him. He couldn’t decide, whether he wanted to feel the other man, or to see him.

 

Yunho turned off his bedside lamp.

 

How, he thought.

 

 How could Changmin made him fall that easy? And why, Changmin didn’t want him anymore? Was Yunho just a game to play? Was Yunho troublesome and tiring someway?

 

But it didn’t make sense, since Changmin seemed to care about him when he was blind. But after he could see, Changmin got further away.

 

Or was it because Changmin pity him?

 

This man who couldn’t see, had no friends, no job, nobody took care of him…

 

Yunho turned to hug his pillow and stop thinking about it and tried to sleep instead.

 

*

 

Changmin spent his Monday with Junsu and Yoochun. They spent the whole day at a mall, where Yoochun bought new clothes and Junsu bought new cooking utensils.

 

“It’s already dark outside.” Changmin looked out through the window. “I didn’t remember the last time I went shopping for a long time like this…”

 

“Ah, you should hang out more with Jaejoong, then.” Yoochun said.

 

Junsu stirred his bubble milk with his straw. “He only goes to 24 hours mall though, so nothing can stop him.”

 

Yoochun nodded.

 

Changmin thought how tiring that might be.

 

“But it’s good. You’ll get free stuff and pay cheaper.” Yoochun added.

 

“He paid for you?” Changmin asked.

 

“No. Seems like he’s a regular so they gave him lots of bonus and discounts.”

 

“Oh…”

                                                                                                                                                          

“Hey, do you ever meet your clients in public place?” Yoochun asked curiously.

 

“Of course,” Changmin and Junsu nodded.

 

“Then, what? They say hi? Or what?”

 

“Most of them don’t realize us.” Junsu said.

 

“Or to be exact, they pretend that they don’t.” Changmin added.

 

Junsu and Changmin laughed at that. “Totally agree.”

 

“No casual dating outside Suit and Tie?” Yoochun added.

 

“Why are you acting like you don’t know?” Junsu nudged Yoochun’s shoulder.

 

“I know, but I want to know how it works for you.” Yoochun drank his bubble milk.

 

“Of course there are…” Junsu looked away.

 

Changmin thought that he saw Yoochun felt a bit unhappy.

 

“Who? Who take you out?” Yoochun asked.

 

“There were businessmen… and some ex idols, you know?” Junsu muttered.

 

“Some? You mean more than one?” Yoochun looked surprised.

 

“Of course! Didn’t I say there _are_? What did you expect? It’s not like they never ask you out too…” Junsu said irritatedly. “Chaminnie what about you?” he change the subject.

 

“Uh, yeah I don’t really. Because I work at noon and go to the Suit and Tie in the evening. Yeah, no time for me.” Changmin said awkwardly. He was having too much fun watched Yoochun and Junsu’s interaction.

 

“How about Jung Yunho, then?” Junsu asked quietly.

 

“Who?” Yoochun asked curiously.

 

“Ah, why you want to know? Yah, don’t stand too close to me!” Junsu pushed Yoochun away.

 

Yoochun startled. “Me? It was you who standing closer! Aigoo, Junsu… you have to think before you yell to someone!”

 

Changmin just smiled and watch them bickered.

 

He and Yunho… yeah, they were officially dating. But it was just one day. Or, did it even reach the 24 hours mark?

 

Yunho, at that short period of time, did what he promised, though. He did make Changmin happy. Their little chat at the café, little chat at Changmin’s apartment, their little nap…

 

It was beautiful. It was a pity it ended just like that.

 

And he was the one who ended it.

 

*

 

It was a national holiday and Jaejoong asked Changmin to come with him to the orphanage. He wanted to take the kids playing outside.

 

“I’m thinking amusement park, won’t it be fun?” Jaejoong asked as he drove.

 

“Hyung, there are 18 kids, and just the two of us. How can you manage it?” Changmin rolled his eyes.

 

“Um… movie?”

 

“Then how you take them there? With this small car?”

 

“Ah, I didn’t think about that…”

 

Changmin sighed and looked out the window.

 

When they arrived, the kids weren’t there.

 

“Jung took them out to the park just now.” Mother said.

 

“Oh? We’re one step too late.” Jaejoong frowned.

 

“No, they weren’t out for long. The park is just one block away. They walked there.”

 

“Really? Oh, thank you Mother. Let’s go, Min.” Jaejoong took Changmin’s hand.

 

“Wait, wait, Hyung.” Changmin hesitated.

 

“Why?”

 

“I… you… just go there by yourself.” Changmin mumbled.

 

It had been a month but he wasn’t ready yet to meet Yunho.

 

“You already here, just as well go there now.” Jaejoong insisted.

 

“I don’t want to!”

 

Jaejoong looked at Changmin confusedly. “If you don’t wanna go here, you could reject when I asked you to come here. But you didn’t.”

 

Changmin bit his lip.

 

“Why? What is it?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“Let’s just go see them for a while, then. You can… stay in the car or whatever.” Jaejoong didn’t ask for Changmin’s approval but he took them to the car and drive for a block. It was a very short ride.

 

Jaejoong parked his car. “Oh, I can see them there. Let’s go, Changmin.” He got off.

 

Changmin stayed and watch Jaejoong walked towards a crowd of kids near the sandbox. He didn’t see Yunho, which made him felt relieved and a bit disappointed.

 

Jaejoong knocked his window. “Yah, come out! They’re asking about you.”

 

Changmin got off slowly and locked the door.

 

“Oppa! You’re here!” Soyeon held his hand.

 

“Y- yeah…” Changmin laughed nervously. He looked around for Yunho.

 

“Oppa, can you help us with this?”

 

Changmin sat on the bench next to Soyeon and saw the drawing on the wooden table in front of him. “You bring drawing book to the park?”

 

“Not me… Hyorin likes to draw. She wanted to draw the park.” Soyeon said.

 

Changmin saw the little girl with curly hair who was busy drawing.

 

“Hyorin-ah, this is Changmin Oppa.” Soyeon nudged her friend lightly.

 

“Hello,” Hyorin greeted him politely.

 

“Hi,” Changmin smiled.

 

Changmin colored Soyeon’s drawing of a princess in a pink dress because she went to the bathroom.

 

Soyeon came back and sat in front of him.

 

“Soyeon, you’re already here? But I haven’t done, though…” Changmin put the pink crayon back to the box. “What color for her crown? Golden, right?” he searched in the crayon box. “There isn’t..?”

 

Soyeon put the golden crayon on the drawing.

 

“Oh, there is. Thank y-“

 

But it wasn’t Soyeon’s hand. It wasn’t Soyeon at all.

 

That long fingers with round knuckles. Changmin thought it was kinda ugly at first, but very manly. And it fitted perfectly with his hand.

 

Changmin didn’t dare to look up. “I… gotta go.”

 

“Oppa, please wait, I haven’t draw you…” Hyorin hand held him down.

 

Changmin sat back down hesitantly.

 

“Jung Oppa, can you color my tree?” Hyorin asked.

 

“Sure, which one?” Yunho took a crayon.

 

“That one, so I can draw on this side.”

 

Changmin just stole a glance when he was sure Yunho wasn’t looking.

 

The older man was thinner. Was he not eating well?

 

Changmin tried not to think about it when he colored the small crown.

 

“Oh, Oppa! Thank you so much! This is really pretty…” Soyeon stood on Changmin’s side, admiring the drawing.

 

“It’s because you draw it really well.” Changmin said.

 

“Uh, actually Jung Oppa drew that for me, and look,” Soyeon flipped the page to show Changmin the previous drawing. “He also drew the prince.”

 

Changmin could hear that Yunho stopped coloring. “Oh. Was he?”

 

Soyeon nodded. “Isn’t it good?”

 

Changmin hummed quietly.

 

Hyorin asked Changmin to color the sun in her drawing and he tried to avoid the brush of his and Yunho’s hand. It was a bit difficult, because there were two hands of grown up men and Hyorin’s little hand moved here and there, busy coloring on one page.

 

“Oppa, it’s done!” Hyorin grinned widely.

 

“It’s really good, Hyorin-ah.” Yunho patted Hyorin’s back proudly.

 

“Because Jung Oppa and Changmin Oppa helped me with this, I will give it to you.” Hyorin smiled.

 

“Hyorin-ah, come here! Jaejoong Oppa treat us rice cakes!” Soyeon called Hyorin.

 

“Really?”

 

And Hyorin ran to her friend, left Yunho and Changmin alone.

 

Changmin wanted to leave but he couldn’t lift up his own body to stand up.

 

“You can keep the drawing.” Yunho said, after a while.

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin replied.

 

“Hyung! Here, Jaejoong Hyung said you have to share.” Minhyuk put a bowl of rice cakes on the table, then ran away before Chunhee ate their rice cakes by himself.

 

They didn’t say anything.

 

Changmin could see Yunho drew something on Hyorin’s drawing. He then put the drawing for Changmin to see.

 

Changmin could see the green park, with big trees, and benches. He could see Yunho in the drawing, wearing black jacket sitting in front of him, who wore stripped scarf.

 

 _I miss you_.

 

Yunho wrote it on top of his head on the drawing.

 

Changmin felt his eyes were getting teary.

 

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho whispered.

 

Yunho waited. For something. For anything. For Changmin to yell at him, to slap him, to leave…

 

But nothing happened.

 

He didn’t know how long they just sat like that.

 

Yunho sighed and stood up to leave.

 

“Wait,” Changmin held Yunho’s elbow to prevent him from walking away.

 

Yunho held his breath.

 

“We… haven’t eat the rice cakes.” Changmin said quietly.

 

Yunho looked down but Changmin didn’t look up at him. He wanted to see those eyes. “You can have my share.”

 

“But… I want to eat it together.” Changmin wanted to tighten his hold but he didn’t do it. “Please…”

 

Yunho turned back and Changmin scooted to have Yunho sat next to him.

 

Changmin hoped there was only one fork instead of two.

 

“How are you?” Yunho asked awkwardly.

 

“I’m okay. I have a day off on Mondays.” Changmin chewed on his rice cake. “How about you?”

 

“I took that job at the law firm.”

 

They talked nothing else. The bowl was nearly empty, Changmin ate most of it to calm his nerves down.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yunho asked, finally.

 

“Talk about what?” Changmin said. He knew what Yunho was talking about. He didn’t even know why he was playing dumb.

 

Yunho put down his fork. “Are you pretending that you don’t know, or it really means nothing to you?”

 

Changmin couldn’t taste the food in his mouth.

 

“Will you ever look me in the eye?”

 

Changmin gulped down his food and turned to face Yunho. The man really was thinner. And his lips weren’t as red as Changmin remember.

 

“It means a lot to me.”

 

“Then why you let go?”

 

“Because it is impossible, Yunho.” Changmin said desperately. “With my job, maybe Siwon would be the most severe case, but there will be more man who will be my client. Are you okay with that? And you’re a lawyer. What would they say if they find out that your lover is an escort?”

 

Yunho knew that Changmin was right.  “But now that I have you here, I don’t want to let go again. I know how it feels, Changmin. I almost hope that I was still blind if that makes you stay with me.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “That’s stupid.”

 

Yunho looked away. “I know.”

 

“You can’t see me if you were blind.”

 

“I won’t see you with another man.” Yunho said jealously. “Is it okay if I asked you to stop being an escort?”

 

“It’s not okay.” Changmin whispered. “There were a lot of clients asked me that, you know… ask me to stop working and stay with them… that I could stay at home and they’d buy everything I want.”

 

“I will help you to find another job… help you with your studies…”

 

“It’s the only thing I know, it’s the only thing I do.”

 

Yunho didn’t reply, but he took Changmin’s hand in his hands and put it on his lap. Changmin let Yunho’s hand warmed him.

 

“Do you miss me?” Yunho asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want us to be back together?”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s hand tightened. “We can’t.”

 

“But do you want it?”

 

“Yunho, you have to understand,”

 

“I won’t give you up this easy!” Yunho looked at Changmin deeply. “I fight for you, Changmin, please fight for me too…”

 

Changmin’s heart hurt.

 

“I’m not your other clients, Changmin. I won’t give you false hope and empty promises. Just you wait and see.”


	11. Chapter 11

Yunho texted him messages. He couldn’t visit because he had to work during the day.

 

It had been a long while since Changmin received morning messages and good night messages. Though Yunho bid him goodnight and sweet dream when he was still at work.

 

It made him smile.

 

“Are you in a relationship with Jung Yunho?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“I was.” Changmin threw away the suit plastic wrapper from the laundry.

 

“And you will?” Jaejoong lifted his eyebrows.

 

“Do you want to tell me something?”

 

“Why, you want me to tell you something?”

 

Changmin really hate this difficult Jaejoong. “Just say it.”

 

“Nothing.” Jaejoong got out the dressing room.

 

Changmin tsked.

 

Tomorrow would be Monday and Yunho asked him out for dinner. Changmin didn’t have the reason to say no.

 

“It’s Japanese restaurant. Is it okay?”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Great. It’s my favorite restaurant. I hope you’ll like it.”

 

Changmin couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

*

 

Yunho picked him up at 8 at his apartment. “It’s in the city. Not that far. Are you hungry?”

 

“I ate two packs of ramyeon before you came.” Changmin said.

 

“What? Really?” Yunho laughed.

 

Changmin felt happy heard Yunho laughed.

 

“It’s okay, you can have… sushi or takoyaki.”

 

Changmin nodded and looked at Yunho. “You told me not to suit up. You’re suit up.”

 

“Of course, I got work.”

 

“It’s unfair. Why you suit up yourself?”

 

“Why, you wanna see me naked instead?” Yunho replied naughtily.

 

Changmin scoffed. “I’d prefer that.”

 

Yunho nodded. “If only you’re naked too.”

 

They were arrived before he imagined Yunho naked. And he was naked too.

 

“Changmin-ah, come on!”

 

Changmin snapped back to reality and followed Yunho. The restaurant was quite full, and they sat near the window.

 

Changmin poured a glass of tea for Yunho.

 

Yunho drank the tea. “Ah! Do you remember when Seoul University asked me to give a seminar?” he said excitedly.

 

“Yeah.” Changmin poured a glass for himself.

 

“They offered me a job to teach there.” Yunho added, his smile was getting wider.

 

“You like it?”

 

“Yeah, it feels different, you know.” Yunho flipped through the menu. “I mean, I can have interesting debates with young minds, instead of heated discussions with old brains.”

 

Changmin gave a little laugh. “Take it, then.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I mean, I just got in this job for two months.” Yunho said. “Hey, what you want to eat?”

 

“I don’t know, you choose.”

 

Yunho ordered five sets of sushi and a bottle of sake.

 

“You’re thinner.”

 

“My boss gives me more work and more difficult ones. My father brag about me too much.”

 

Changmin chewed on his tuna. “You can do it, though?”

 

“Yeah, barely…” Yunho mixed his soy sauce with more wasabi. “How about you?”

 

“My work?”

 

Yunho blinked. “Oh, okay, don’t tell me about it.”

 

Changmin grinned. “Why, don’t you curious about my work?”

 

“Ah, you have to try this one, Changmin-ah.” Yunho put a sushi on Changmin’s plate.

 

“Come on, Yunho. We can talk about work. And clients.” Changmin teased.

 

Yunho didn’t answer but he looked away.

 

Is he angry?, Changmin thought. “I’m just kidding.”

 

“I know.” Yunho looked serious, though.

 

Changmin bit his lip. “I know you hate my job.”

 

“If you weren’t an escort I wouldn’t meet you.”

 

They stay silent and continued to eat. Yunho paid for the bill and Changmin paid for the ice cream cake they bought outside. They ate it inside the car.

 

“I’ve been a lawyer for my entire life. I want to try being a lecturer.” Yunho said.

 

“I believe you’ll be great at it.” Changmin smiled.

 

“You’ve been an escort. What do you want to do?” Yunho asked. “What do you like?”

 

Changmin thought for so long his whole ice cream almost melted and the milky liquid ran down his fingers.

 

Yunho pulled some tissue from the box and wiped Changmin’s fingers clean. “Don’t you like to read?”

 

“How do you know?” Changmin turned to Yunho.

 

Yunho finished his ice cream in one big bite. “You told me.”

 

“You remember that?”

 

“You don’t remember telling me?” Yunho looked back to Changmin.

 

Changmin almost shook his head. “Ah, you make me feel bad.”

 

“You are! You are a bad guy!” Yunho said childishly.

 

Changmin touched Yunho’s cheek.

 

Yunho leaned to his hand. “Your hand is sticky.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s the ice cream…” Changmin pulled back his hand.

 

“No, don’t.” Yunho pulled it back. “Stay. I want to stick with you forever.”

 

“What?” Changmin laughed.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Yunho asked bluntly.

 

“I remember you asked that.” Changmin looked at Yunho deeply.

 

“You said yes at that time.” Yunho replied.

 

“I’m saying yes now.”

 

Yunho leaned to close the distance between them and sealed Changmin’s lips with his.

 

“Your mouth feels cold.” Changmin pulled out enough just to speak.

 

“Please warm it, then,” Yunho kissed him again.

 

Changmin laughed with his lower lip between Yunho’s lips. “Why are you so cheesy?”

 

“Better than you. You smell fishy young man.” Yunho rubbed his nose with Changmin.

 

“The sushi-“ Changmin’s words muffled by Yunho’s mouth again.

 

He could taste the vanilla ice cream on Yunho’s tongue and wanted more of it.

 

Yunho’s phone rang.

 

“Shouldn’t you answer it?” Changmin gasped for air.

 

Yunho sucked Changmin’s lower lip. “Should I?”

 

“No,” Changmin deepened the kiss.

 

It rang again.

 

“Okay, okay. It’s important maybe.” Changmin pushed the other man.

 

Yunho sighed and reached for his phone. “It’s my mother!”

 

Changmin widened his eyes.

 

“Hey, Umma…” Yunho answered awkwardly. “I’m fine, you call me everyday asking the same thing…”

 

Changmin smirked. He leaned and blew to Yunho’s ear slowly.

 

Yunho shivered but did nothing to push Changmin away. “Yeah, I ate dinner already, don’t worry…”

 

Felt brave, Changmin gave it a lick this time.

 

Yunho moaned, but covered it with an awkward laugh. He gave a warning glare to Changmin this time.

 

Changmin replied it with his puppy eyes and pouted.

 

“I will tell it to Boyoung-sshi later, okay? I’m out at the moment.” Yunho kissed Changmin’s pout away. “I’m with my boyfriend.”

 

Changmin startled. He looked at Yunho confusedly.

 

“You met him at the hospital.” Yunho talked to the phone, but he looked back at Changmin deeply. “He brought the kids… yeah, Umma, he’s very handsome and stunning.”

 

Changmin could feel his heart was beating faster and slower at the same time.

 

Yunho chuckled. “Yep, Umma, you ruin my date.” He smiled. “Okay, then… yeah, see you.”

 

“You told her that I’m your boyfriend?”

 

Yunho felt a bit uncomfortable. Yeah, he should’ve asked Changmin first. “You don’t want to?”

 

Changmin gave him a peck on Yunho’s lips and grinned.

 

“I take that as a yes, then.” Yunho felt relieved. “Ah, it’s 11 already.” He turned on the engine.

 

“We’re going home now?” Changmin wore his seatbelt.

 

“Wanna make out some more?” Yunho smirked.

 

“But this old man has to work tomorrow, isn’t he?”

 

Yunho laughed and drove Changmin home.

 

Changmin knew he was the one who reminded Yunho that he had to work tomorrow, but he wanted to spend more time with him. “Wanna come over?” he asked, when they arrived in front of his apartment.

 

“I’d love to.” Yunho smiled. “But you’re right. I have work tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Changmin almost frowned. “See you, then. Drive safely.”

 

“I will. See you.”

 

Changmin gave Yunho a kiss on his cheek before went up to his apartment. He washed up and turned off the lights. He received a text message from Yunho when he was lying down.

 

Changmin ah, are you asleep yet?

Thank you for today, I feel so happy

Good night, sweet dream :)

I love you Changminnie

_From: Jung Yunho_

Changmin smile when he saw that stupid smiley and smile even more when he read the next row.

 

I’m going to sleep now. I feel happy too.

Good night.

 

He typed. He was going to send it, but he wondered whether he should type it or not. But he type it in the end.

 

I love you too.

_Send to: Jung Yunho_

*

 

It was in the middle of June when Yunho asked him for another dinner.

 

“With my parents,” Yunho said.

 

“What?!” Changmin choked on his seaweed soup. He was having lunch when Yunho called him during break.

 

“Yeah, my mother and father arrived yesterday night… they asked about you. And want to meet you.”

 

“Want… to meet _me_?”

 

“Yep, their excited about their son’s boyfriend.” Yunho smiled.

 

Changmin felt his heart beat faster. “That-“ he cleared his throat. “I- listen, Yunho. What if… they will ask what I do, okay.”

 

Yunho froze. He didn’t think about that.

 

“Yunho, we can’t!” Changmin whined. Changmin could hear Yunho’s breath over the phone. He was as helpless.

 

“We can… distract them… maybe…” Yunho seemed a bit panic.

 

Changmin hated Yunho for his immature thoughts in times like these.

 

“Since they knew I have a lover, they had been patronizing me with questions about you! Now that they’re here, it’s impossible they won’t meet you.”

 

“Then why you told them you have one?!”

 

Yunho took a deep sigh.

 

Changmin heard it. “I-“

 

“Let’s not fight about this now.” Yunho rubbed his forehead. “I will think about it, Changmin.”

 

“It’s useless, Yunho. There’s no good way to tell them I’m an escort.”

 

“It is not that bad.”

 

“You think so, what about them?” Changmin said desperately. “Let’s talk later.”

 

“It’s no different, Changmin, later or now. Let’s finish it now.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin knew Yunho was right, but he wasn’t wrong either. They wouldn’t find the right answer. “I want to meet them, I do. But I can’t.”

 

 _It’s always like this_ , Yunho thought. _You want but you can’t_. “Then, let’s meet them.”

 

Changmin looked at his rice and he had no appetite anymore.

 

“Don’t worry, Changmin. I’ll be there with you.”

 

*

 

They were done for that day but were chatting over a drink in the bar. When all the other escorts forbid them farewell, Changmin decided to ask.

 

“Hyung, Yunho asked me to meet his parents.”

 

Their reaction was no different than Changmin when Yunho asked him that. Jaejoong and Yoochun spurted out their alcohol and Junsu almost drop the glass from his hand.

 

“You are that serious with Jung Yunho?” Yoochun asked. “He wanted you to meet his parents?!”

 

“Changmin… but, you and him, only dating for… how many months?” Junsu looked concerned.

 

“I don’t know, not counting.” Changmin didn’t touch his glass of scotch.

 

“But I don’t think time matters, you know. I mean, my brother dated my sister in law for only a month and they married for more than 15 years now.” Yoochun said.

 

“You think that Yunho will be your husband?” Junsu asked.

 

“What?” Changmin startled. “Meeting his parents doesn’t mean I’m gonna marry him.”

 

“That’s not what the parents think.” Jaejoong said.

 

“But, what do you think, Changmin-ah?” Junsu touched Changmin’s arm.

 

Changmin shrugged. “I think it’s fine. Yeah, unless if they asked me about my job.”

 

“They totally gonna ask that.” Yoochun pour another drink to their empty glasses.

 

They stayed silent and took a gulp.

 

“You’re gonna do that to him?” Jaejoong asked.

 

Changmin turned to face Jaejoong.

 

“You know that this is dangerous Changmin. It could hurt you, him, and his family too.” Jaejoong clenched his tooth after he drank the bitter liquid.

 

Changmin wanted to take a drink, to calm his nerves down. But he also wanted to think about this clearly.

 

“I’m sure he already asked you to drop this job.” Jaejoong said calmly. “But do you think that he’s the one? Don’t do everything that you’ll regret in the end, Min.”

 

*

 

Changmin called Yunho the next morning.

 

“Do you have time to talk?”

 

“Sure.” Yunho was already in his office.

 

“Can you please listen until I finish first?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho hummed to show that he was listening.

 

“I want you to think about this, Yunho. About us.” Changmin took a deep breath. He knew what Jaejoong said was right. “Think if I’m worth it. You know meeting your parents with my condition is risky. And it may lead us to many things.”

 

“What if, you, and or, I, will regret it in the end?”

 

Changmin could hear Yunho was stop breathing. He wasn’t sure he was still breathing either.

 

“Things will happen. It may be a good thing, but also bad thing. We sacrificed everything, but what if it will collapse in the end?” Changmin said. “I don’t want any of us regret things we do now. What if you’re not the one? What if _I’m_ not the one?”

 

Yunho was listening.

 

“Do you understand what I mean?” Changmin said finally.

 

“I do.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin gulped. “You are… not angry, are you?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking, Yunho…” Changmin said quietly. “Our feelings now, it can change, you know?”

 

“I understand.”

 

“So… please, think about it.”

 

“I will.”

 

Changmin felt relieved, but afraid at the same time. “Then… see you.”

 

“See you.”

 

*

 

On Friday night, Changmin only had one client. Jaejoong gave him weird stares and sometimes, he giggled along with it.

 

Changmin felt fear.

 

“Changmin-sshi,” a man tapped his shoulder. “I believe you will be with me this entire night.”

 

Changmin turned around to see his client.

 

_Oh sweet fuck._

“Can we go somewhere else, though? I don’t like it when other people look at you too much.”

 

Changmin blinked and he threw a glance to Jaejoong who was arranging the bar at that time.

 

He nodded.

 

“Okay,” Changmin smiled. “Let’s go.”

 

Yunho grinned and took his hand and walked together to the parking lot. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Not really.” He liked the feelings of Yunho’s hand around his.

 

Yunho made Changmin leaned back to his car, and he stood in front of him. “I’ve think about it.”

 

Changmin looked Yunho in the eyes.

 

“I know you’re right. We might regret it if we do something stupid. But I don’t mind. If we were to regret it, I will regret it and look back at our happy times, and feel pity instead. I feel pity, why can’t we hold on? Why don’t I stay? Why don’t I make you stay?”

 

Changmin felt his heart might burst out.

 

Yunho touched Changmin’s cheek tenderly. “I will do things. I will sacrifice. For us. But if you want it too.”

 

Changmin hated the fact that Yunho had made him shed many tears, out of sadness, and joy.

 

“So, do you want to join me, partner in crime?”

 

Changmin nodded and he could see Yunho’s sunshine smile before the older man pulled him into a warm hug. Changmin hugged back and he turned his face, nuzzled his nose to Yunho’s neck and inhaled his smell deeply.

 

“I miss you…”

 

“I’m already here.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin tightened his hold. “Not close enough.”

 

Yunho’s tender lips brushed Changmin’s sensitive ear. Yunho pulled back to see Changmin’s face, but he could hear the younger man moaned. “Did you-?”

 

Changmin was lost for words. He could see Yunho bit his lips and lower his gaze. He wanted to bit Yunho’s lip instead and sucked it inside his mouth. Or maybe made it sucked something else.

 

His cock twitched.

 

Yunho felt that.

 

Changmin could feel himself blushed.

 

“Am I turning you on?” Yunho smirked.

 

Changmin scoffed and looked away.

 

Yunho opened the door and told Changmin to get in. “Shit, Changmin, you’re gonna be the death of me…” he started driving.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Changmin asked. Shit, Yunho’s frustrated face looked really sexy. Frustrated? How? Did Changmin..? “Am I turning you on?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer, but he gulped.

 

Changmin smirked and grabbed Yunho’s crotch. Oh, the suit hide the bulge really well.

 

Yunho jerked. “Shit, Changmin! I’m driving!” he tried to yank Changmin’s hand away.

 

Changmin sighed. “Shit, Yunho, if you really want it you can just tell me.”

 

“I- I don’t want you to think that I use you okay! I mean… I don’t want to make you think that I fall for your body only.” Yunho stuttered.

 

“Yunho, even if you’re blind I still know you want my body, okay.”

 

“I want the whole of you.” Yunho turned to look at him deeply.

 

“Don’t turn me off.” Changmin looked away. “I’m so hot right now but you’re saying sweet nothings.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Yunho looked back to the street.

 

“There’s a hotel on your left.” Changmin pointed to a direction.

 

“Huh? You know this?” Yunho made a turn to the hotel.

 

Of course, it was the closest hotel to Suit and Tie and he had been here several times with his clients. “Yeah I’ve been here with-“ Changmin closed his mouth quickly.

 

“Now you’re the one turning me off.” Yunho said while parking his car.

 

“But I haven’t for a long time, okay!” Changmin said frustratedly. “Since we broke up…”

 

Yunho looked at him confusedly. “You mean..?”

 

“You know, an escort is not a prostitute. They pay for us to accompany them only. But they could also pay extra for sex, you know.” Changmin said awkwardly. “So yeah… I haven’t got bonus money for some months…”

 

Yunho scoffed and patted Changmin’s head. “That was the most ironic and sweet thing I ever heard.”

 

“What do you mean sweet.” Changmin got off the car.

 

“Because you only want to have sex with me?”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “You better give it to me good, then.” He followed Yunho to the receptionist and they started to attack each other when they were alone in the elevator. “Can we open your shirt now so we can get to the main point when we got there?”

 

Yunho trapped Changmin in a corner and sucked on his neck. “How about yours, then?”

 

The elevator dings then they parted hesitantly. An old woman came in and Changmin put a hand over his half opened shirt. Yunho put a hand on his back, but it got lower, and lower, and he squeezed Changmin’s ass.

 

Changmin turned his moan to a cough.

 

When they arrived at their floor, they quickly got out the elevator and almost ran to their room.

 

“You are evil!” Changmin smacked Yunho’s arm.

 

“That old woman is evil.” Yunho opened the door impatiently and pulled Changmin with him before he locked it behind him. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

 

When they were done stripping, Changmin pushed Yunho to the bed. He could saw that scar on Yunho’s shoulder and he kissed it. He could feel Yunho’s hand on his back, pulled him close. He got down to Yunho’s chest, made clear wet trail with his tongue. He sucked Yunho’s left nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers.

 

“Shit, Changmin!” Yunho arched up and his cock hardened.

 

He put the right nipple in his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Yunho was writhing under him. Changmin moved down to kissed another scar on Yunho’s hip.

 

“My turn now?” Yunho panted. “I want to see you.”

 

Changmin gulped when he saw those dark eyes. “Okay.”

 

Yunho lied Changmin down and kneeled between Changmin’s legs. He could see Changmin’s flawless chocolate skin, the muscles molded his body gently, not too much, but it was there. He took Changmin’s slim legs and kissed his ankle, up to his calf and under his knee.

 

“Uhn… Yunho,” Changmin looked at him desperately.

 

Yunho suck and bit Changmin’s thigh, left a deep red mark and did it again and again, until he got closer to Changmin’s crotch. He looked up to Changmin’s eyes before he licked his cock.

 

“Ffuck!” Changmin held his breath.

 

Yunho lifted Changmin’s hard cock and sucked the tip. Changmin moaned and Yunho licked the slit. Changmin thrusted up uncontrollably and Yunho gagged.

 

“Shit! Yunho, sorry.” Changmin got up and reached for the older man.

 

But Yunho pushed Changmin to lay back again. He then looked at Changmin’s cock and gave it licks from root to the tip to make the cock slipped in his mouth easier. The lustful ‘hnngh’ and ‘nnhh’ from Changmin encouraged him to put more of Changmin’s cock to his mouth. Yunho moaned.

 

“Yunho!” Changmin bucked up again.

 

Yunho gagged and pulled out. “I’m sorry I’m not good at this.” He licked his lips.

 

“No, fuck, you’re wonderful.” Changmin pulled Yunho to lay on top of him and gave Yunho a lusty kiss. He could taste something weird in Yunho’s mouth. It was his taste. The thought sent a twitch to his cock.

 

Yunho could feel Changmin’s cock hard against his ass. “You want to top?” he asked him bluntly.

 

Changmin blinked. “But… you never…”

 

“It’s okay if it’s you…” Yunho looked away in embarrassment.

 

Changmin looked down to his lover. Yunho waited. But Changmin did nothing.

 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Yunho gave him a small smile. Inside, he wanted to slap himself for being such a needy whore.

 

“Shit, Yunho, I want to!” Changmin gave Yunho a deep kiss. He pulled out hesitantly and gulped nervously. “Okay, on your hands and knees.”

 

Changmin took a lotion on the bedside table and kneeled behind Yunho when the older man got into the position. He looked at that perfect ass and parted it. The hole was so small and he knew it would hurt. He never fucked a virgin before.

 

“It’s okay, Changmin-ah.” Yunho looked back at him.

 

Changmin squeezed and parted Yunho’s asscheeks. The hole twitched. Changmin leaned closer and sniffed, before he gave it a lick. Yunho wiggled his ass and Changmin held it tighter to make it still. He spread his ass apart and gave it another lick, and tried to push inside the hole.

 

“Shit, Changmin. You’re licking me.” Yunho couldn’t believe he did that. It felt so dirty but he liked it.

 

Changmin hummed in acknowledgment and fuck Yunho’s hole with his tongue some more. He pulled out and covered his finger with some lotion, as well as Yunho’s hole. He rubbed the slick hole around before pushed in.

 

Yunho’s body tensed.

 

“Is it hurt?” Changmin asked.

 

“It’s weird.” Yunho took a deep breath. “Con- continue.”

 

Changmin pushed until his whole finger is in Yunho. He pushed it in and pulled it out slowly, but when he felt Yunho’s body calmed, he pulled out to put more lotion and put in two fingers.

 

“Is it okay?” Changmin tried not to hurt Yunho but it was so hard to be coherent when he could feel Yunho’s hole around his finger all tight and hot and he imagine how would it be when it was around him.

 

Changmin moved his fingers in and out, and spread it.

 

“How can you do bottom?” Yunho asked suddenly.

 

“You’ll feel good.” Changmin pushed another finger when he felt Yunho loosened a bit.

 

“It’s uncomfortable.”

 

Changmin knew Yunho felt pain but the older man didn’t say it. He wanted to make Yunho felt good. He twisted his three fingers and wandered around, and curled it.

 

“Ah! Changmin!” Yunho moaned loudly.

 

“Now it’s good?” Changmin smirked and rubbed against that place again. He teased Yunho’s prostate over and over.

 

“I never feel this before.” Yunho was panting and he moaned again. “Changmin, Changmin,…”

 

“Okay.” Changmin pulled out his fingers, lubed himself and stroke it. “I’m gonna put it in.”

 

Changmin swiped the head of his cock against that small entrance and it clenched. Changmin’s cock twitched and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He pushed it in. He could feel Yunho tensed and tightened.

 

“Relax, Hyung,” Changmin held his own breath because Yunho’s squeeze was also suffocated him.

 

“Don’t call me that at this time.” Yunho was also couldn’t breathe. “It makes me feel like a pedophile or something.

 

One more final thrust then he was all nestled inside Yunho. He trembled in pleasure because Yunho’s inside massaged his cock deliciously he clenched his teeth not to thrust wildly into that tight heat. “You okay?”

 

Changmin heard a faint hum but Yunho’s unclenched a bit.

 

“Can I- can I move?”

 

Yunho whispered a yes and Changmin pulled out a little and thrusted back to him.

 

“Ooh, Yunho… you feel so good…” Changmin squeezed Yunho’s asscheeks and his hand moved to touched Yunho’s limp cock. He stroked it and he could feel the effect. Yunho moaned and clamped on his cock, if possible, tighter. Changmin leaned down and he licked the sweat on Yunho’s back.

 

“Ah! Changmin!” Yunho moaned loudly. “That-“

 

“Here?” Changmin gave a thrust to the same angle.

 

“Fuck, Changmin, fuck!” Yunho gasped. “Shit, Changmin you’re bigger than when you were in my mouth.” he bit his lip.

 

“But you were gagging.”

 

Changmin fondled Yunho’s balls. Yunho’s cock was hard now.

 

Changmin gave a deep groan and he could feel he was almost there. He stroke Yunho faster and thrusted in wilder. Yunho could feel Changmin’s cock on his sensitive spot, abused it over and over again and his body twitched at that unknown pleasure

 

“Yun… ho! Ahh!” Changmin couldn’t hold it anymore and he exploded  inside Yunho. “Yunho…” Changmin fell on top of Yunho, tried to catch his breath. He pulled out because Yunho was still clenching and his body felt so sensitive and it was just torture for him. He rolled to lay down next to Yunho. “You haven’t come.”

 

Yunho felt his body was aching all over but he turned over to face Changmin.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t give any pleasure to you.”

 

“I want to pleasure you.” Yunho caressed Changmin’s sides.

 

“I’m pleasuring you now.” Changmin moved to hovered above Yunho, rubbed his chest and got down to face Yunho’s cock. He gave it a few strokes before put it in his mouth.

 

Yunho remembered when Changmin sucked him off for the first time. But it was a thousand times better, with Changmin’s bigbigbigbrown eyes stared at him deeply, innocently yet lustfully, and those wide lips around his cock, moved up and down. Yunho watched when Changmin licked a long trail from his root to his tip, around his cock…

 

Yunho tried really hard to open his eyes so he wouldn’t miss this beautiful sight in front of him.

 

“Ooh, Changmin, Changmin… ah…” Yunho could feel his orgasm was getting closer when Changmin deep throated him. “Fuck! Changmin!”

 

Changmin’s eyes were getting watery because Yunho’s cock filled his mouth too much, Yunho was bigger than him and Changmin gagged when he had Yunho down his throat.

 

He roamed his hands on Yunho’s exposed body, and pinched his nipples with his fingers.

 

Yunho twitched in his mouth and Changmin sucked harder. The older man arched off the bed and he grab Changmin’s hair. “I’m close, Changmin!”

 

Changmin sucked harder, moved faster, his hand was fondling Yunho’s taut balls.

 

“Changmin-ah!!”

 

Yunho jerked frantically and came in his mouth. Changmin startled and pulled out, let most of the cum covered his cheek and nose. He could see the rise and fall of Yunho’s breath and he crawled over the man.

 

“Shit, Changmin…” Yunho wiped the cum off Changmin’s face with his hand. “I’m so- oh, fuck!” Yunho couldn’t help but moaned when the younger man sucked and licked his hand clean off cum.

 

Changmin smiled and gave Yunho a lazy kiss. They rubbed their tongue against each other and moaned. He rolled to the side and put his head on Yunho’s left bicep. “So, you pay for me for the whole night?”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t have to do that…”

 

“It’s more than worth it.” He put his other arms around Changmin’s waist.

 

“You…” Changmin drew pattern on Yunho’s bare chest. “Make me feel like a whore.”

 

Yunho kissed his temple tenderly. “You can pay me back, then.”

 

“How about I grant your wish…” Changmin rubbed Yunho’s nipple teasingly.

 

Yunho chuckled. “Just buy me ice cream cakes.”

 

Changmin looked up at him and pouted.

 

“Okay. You’ll be my genie who grant my wish.” Yunho tightened his hold around Changmin’s body. “Can I use it now for another round?”


	12. Chapter 12

Changmin bribed Jaejoong with a bottle of expensive wine. Yunho paid half of it.

 

“So you won’t be here on weekend.” Jaejoong repeated Changmin. “Because you are going to have dinner with Jung Yunho’s parents.”

 

Changmin tried hard not to flinch at that gaze.

 

Jaejoong’s fingers tapped on his expensive table and he bit his lips. “It’s not like I can told you not to go. Well I can, but you won’t listen.”

 

“If you must know, his mother called me two days ago. With Yunho’s phone. What can I do?”

 

“I hope she didn’t read dirty messages between you two.”

 

Changmin hadn’t thought of that. But he did now.

 

Jaejoong gave him a smile and softened his gaze. “If something happened, call me, okay. Or come.”

 

Changmin felt grateful he had known this man. “Thank you.”

 

*

 

Changmin was buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it.

 

“You ready, Min?” Yunho asked, he stepped in the apartment.

 

“Oh? You’re not wearing your tie?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho was wearing grey suit. “I was in a rush. I thought my parents will go to the restaurant with me from home, but they were visiting some friends so we will meet there. I keep waiting the whole time.”

 

Changmin took a light blue bowtie from his wardrobe. “Here, wear this one.”

 

“Oh? You know how to do bowtie?” Yunho asked as Changmin put the tie around his neck.

 

“Yeah… I learned from Jaejoong.” Changmin smiled.

 

“For me?” Yunho looked up to Changmin.

 

Changmin looked back and smile. “Yeah, for you.” Changmin patted Yunho’s chest. “There you go.” He wore his own navy suit.

 

“Do you have another blue tie? Please wear it to match it with me…” Yunho said shyly.

 

Changmin chuckled. “Okay then.”

 

*

 

The Italian Restaurant belonged to a friend of Yunho’s father. They waited in one private room with their table only.

 

“Are you nervous?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hand tight. “I’m more nervous.”

 

Changmin gave a little laugh and squeezed Yunho’s hand back.

 

The door opened and they quickly stood up.

 

There they were, Mrs Jung was wearing a classic black dress, matched with his husband’s black suit. Yunho had his father’s nose and her mother’s lips. His eyes were probably his mother’s too.

 

“Umma, Appa, this is my boyfriend, Shim Changmin.” Yunho said.

 

“Good evening, Mrs Jung, Mr Jung.” Changmin bowed to them politely.

 

“Aigoo, this man is so fine, Yunho-yah.” Mrs Jung patted Changmin’s arm.

 

Changmin just smiled and lowered his head.

 

“Umma, you met him at the hospital, do you remember? He brought the kids from the orphanage.” Yunho said.

 

“I think I do…” Mrs Jung took a closer look to Changmin.

 

Changmin tried to give his best smile.

 

“He is so handsome, Yunho-yah!” Mrs Jung smiled widely to her son.

 

“Of course, Umma. Didn’t I tell you?”

 

Changmin gave another bow to Mr Jung.

 

“Nice to meet you, Shim Changmin-sshi.” Mr Jung shook his hand firmly.

 

“My pleasure, Mr Jung.” Changmin smiled politely.

 

Mr Jung pulled out a chair for his wife and sat next to her. It was a round table, and Changmin sat between Mr Jung and Yunho, and Yunho sat next to his mother.

 

The waiter came not long after, poured them water and wine.

 

“So, Yunho, how did you two meet?” Mrs Jung asked her son fondly.

 

Yunho exchanged looks with Changmin. He cleared his throat. “A friend of mine arranged a date between us. We went to Siwon’s diamond exhibition together.”

  
Well he wasn’t lying.

 

“Oh, really? Then, how long have you two been in a relationship?”

 

They exchanged another look.

 

“I’m not good with numbers, Umma.” Yunho said.

 

Mrs Jung tsked.

 

“But I have feelings for him since… maybe the surgery?” Yunho looked at Changmin.

 

“Changmin-sshi?” Mrs Jung smirked.

 

“Maybe… since he brought me to the orphanage.” Changmin gave a little laugh. “He was very kind to the kids.”

 

“You like him because of that?” Mrs Jung grin got wider.

 

“Well, kindness is my weakness.” Changmin said. Kindness and Yunho are my kryptonite.

 

Yunho smiled and rubbed Changmin’s thigh under the table.

 

Mrs Jung giggled. “You are so cute, Changmin-sshi… ah, so that’s why you brought the kids after his surgery, right?”

 

They talked and ate the dinner. Mrs Jung was a talkative old woman, and she surely cared a lot about his son. Mr Jung, in the other hand, didn’t talk as much and Changmin thought he was a good listener. He noticed that Yunho’s good attitude came from his father, because he didn’t forget to thank and smiled to the waiter kindly.

 

Mr and Mrs Jung told them stories when they accompany Jihye in France.

 

“Umma, do you know that Jihye called me because of you two?” Yunho sliced his fish. “She couldn’t have her friends coming over because you were there.”

 

“I bet she had a lot of fun now.” Mr Jung said.

 

Changmin laughed and almost sprayed the water in his mouth.

 

Mr Jung patted his back. “Easy there, Son.”

 

Changmin mumbled a yes and brought the napkin to wipe his lips.

 

When they were having the dessert, Mr Jung talked to him.

 

“Where are you come from?”

 

Changmin put down his fork and turned to Mr Jung. “Jeju.”

 

“Jeju is very pretty, isn’t it?” Mrs Jung joined in.

 

“It is, Mrs Jung.”

 

“So, why you come to Seoul?” Mr Jung asked.

 

“It’s cliché, I just wanted to see the big city.”

 

Mr Jung nodded. “What do you do?”

 

Changmin tensed. “I’m sorry, Mr Jung?”

 

“For a living. What’s your job?” he asked again.

 

It came. Changmin knew it would happen.

 

“Appa, do you want to try my cake? It’s your favourite.” Yunho said out of the blue.

 

Mr Jung looked at Yunho’s plate. “It’s same with mine,” he ate a slice.

 

“Ah, Changminnie, didn’t I tell you that my dad is an author? Appa, Changmin likes to read, maybe you could recommend something to him.” Yunho continued.

 

“Yes, Yunho told me that.” Changmin replied, he exchanged a quick glance with Yunho.

 

“Ah, what do I know… youngsters like you won’t have the same interest with me.” Mr Jung chuckled.

 

Changmin gave a little laugh to cover his nervousness and he could feel Yunho’s hand on his under the table. He patted it before held it tight.

 

“Ah, Yunho, I will come to work with you tomorrow.” Mr Jung said.

 

“Ah, Appa, why?” Yunho said in protest.

 

“I want to meet my friend, why are you whining like a little boy…”

 

“Ah, that’s right, Changmin-sshi, what is your job anyway?” Mrs Jung asked.

 

“Ah, he hasn’t answered my question.” Mr Jung remembered.

 

Yunho waved to the waiter. “Can I have more wine? Umma, do you want something else?”

 

“No, thanks dear.” Mrs Jung smiled to Yunho before turned to Changmin. “Well, Changmin-sshi?”

 

“I-“ Changmin could feel his lips trembled. He cleared his throat.

 

Yunho looked at him with concern.

 

“I work as an escort, Mrs Jung.” Changmin said it.

 

Changmin felt his hand cold and numb. Yunho’s hand froze around him.

 

“I’m sorry?” Mr Jung asked.

 

“I work as an escort.” Changmin repeated, tried to calm down. He couldn’t lie. He didn’t want to either. This might not wise, but Changmin really didn’t know what else to say if he wasn’t telling the truth.

 

“Is that a modern way to say prostitution?” Mrs Jung asked. Her tone turned cold.

 

“Umma, it’s not prostitution.” Yunho replied quickly.

 

“Then what, Yunho?” Mrs Jung didn’t look at his son anymore.

 

“He’s just a companion. He-“

 

“Companion in bed, you mean? People pay to have your time, to do whatever they please to you, isn’t that a prostitute?”

 

“Umma, listen,” Yunho tried to calm her mother down.

 

“Do you get paid from pleasuring men?” Mrs Jung fumed.

 

Changmin looked down to the ivory tablecloth and he tried to breath.

 

“Answer me, Changmin-sshi!” Mrs Jung shouted.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What are you doing Yunho, fucking around with a manwhore?! Have you lost your mind?” Mrs Jung threw her napkin to Yunho.

 

“Umma, Changmin is not like that.” Yunho turned to face his mother.

 

“Are you seducing my son? What do you want from him?!” Mrs Jung shouted.

 

“He is not seducing me! Umma I was blind and he was there! He’s the only fr-“ Yunho touched his mother’s back to calm her down.

 

“Shut up, Yunho!” Mrs Jung slapped his son’s hand.

 

The sound made Changmin turned to see Yunho.

 

“How much does Yunho pay you, huh?” Mrs Jung yelled. “Yunho, I can understand if you’re fucking around with a prostitute, but date him? Are you crazy?” she glared to her son.

 

Changmin couldn’t feel anything. But he could hear it. He could hear it all.

 

“How could you do this to Yunho? He is a good man! Why you do this to him? What makes you think a whore like you deserve him?”

 

“Umma, this is not his fault!” Yunho cut her.

 

“Stop defending him, Yunho!”

 

“Changmin-sshi,” Mr Jung called for him. “You can go now.”

 

Changmin stood up and gave them a bow before left the room. He could hear another shouting from Yunho and his mother.

 

He went outside the restaurant quickly and let his tears fell.

 

“Changmin! Changmin!” Yunho ran after him.

 

Changmin keep walking away to the darkness of the garden.

 

“Changmin, I’m so sorry, Changmin,” Yunho hugged him from the back.

 

Yunho could feel Changmin was sobbing. And his heart hurt because he knew his Changmin became like this because of him. “This is my fault, Changmin. I shouldn’t-“

 

“Please don’t talk about it, Yunho.” Changmin wiped his tears.

 

Yunho turned Changmin around to face him. He cupped Changmin’s face with his hands. “Don’t think about that. My mother was wrong. She know nothing about us.”

 

“But she was right.” Changmin’s tear welled up again. “She’s right, Yunho.”

 

“Changmin,”

 

“I was a prostitute. I was a whore. I’m an escort now. And yes, people pay me for pleasuring them.” Changmin bit his lip to prevent another sob.

 

“You were a prostitute?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin never told Yunho that. “I was. Before being an escort.”

 

Yunho tried to make his brain work but it was really hard.

 

“I didn’t tell you about that.”

 

Yunho knew being a prostitute and being an escort wasn’t that much different. But it was really hard to accept that fact.

 

“You can leave me.” Changmin realized it. “I didn’t tell it to you not because I don’t want you to know, but…” Changmin’s breath hitched. “Okay, I don’t want you to know. Because it’s you! I’m afraid that you will leave me. I’ve never- nobody-“

 

Changmin started to cry again. “Nobody ever treated me like you. I know I’m in trouble when I want you to be mine. I-“ he looked at Yunho’s eyes.

 

Yunho felt really shocked and he couldn’t believe what Changmin said.

 

“I’m sorry. You can leave me.” Changmin pushed Yunho off and let go of his hold. He turned and walked away.

 

“Why is it so hard for you?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin stopped walking.

 

“Don’t let me go! Hold on to me! Be honest to your feeling and tell me that you want me!” Yunho shouted frustatedly. “Tell me that you love me, Changmin!” Yunho was trembling with emotion. “Is it so hard to do? I’m fighting for you, Changmin! Why don’t you fight back?”

 

Changmin held his sob.

 

“I came after you, chase you, over and over again… and when I got you, you turned your back to me and tell me that I’m free to go… you tell me that we can’t be together, we can’t love each other.” Yunho’s tear fell. “If you go again, I’m gonna catch you again.”

 

Changmin turned and he could Yunho was hurting. “I don’t want to see you like this, Yunho!”

 

“You make me like this!” Yunho walked towards Changmin. “You make me like this… if you leave again I’ll be worse than this.”

 

“You don’t deserve me, Yunho.” Changmin looked down. “You’re too much.”

 

“Nobody else want me,” Yunho lifted Changmin’s face to look him in the eye. “And I want only you.” Yunho hugged him. “Want me, Changmin. Protect me like you did. Love me.”

 

“A part of me know that you don’t deserve someone like me, but I also want to protect you…” Changmin whispered.

 

“Who are you to tell me who I deserve and I don’t?” Yunho placed his hand behind Changmin’s head to put it leaning on his shoulder. “My mother doesn’t even have a say in that.”

 

Changmin hugged Yunho back.

 

“We’ve been this far. Don’t give up on me, Changmin. I’ll never give up on you.”

 

*

 

Changmin couldn’t sleep and when he started to close his eyes around 3am, someone was knocking on his door.

 

“Changmin!”

 

It was Yunho!

 

Changmin quickly got off from his bed and opened the door. “What happened?”

 

“After I dropped you here, I went back home and yeah… my mother was still angry.” Yunho took in his luggage. “I’m sorry Changmin, I really don’t know where else to go.”

 

“Of course you have to come to me.” Changmin closed the door. “What did your mother say?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, really.” Yunho was still wearing his suit and took off his coat and tie.

 

“It’s my fault.” Changmin said quietly.

 

“This is why I don’t want to talk about it.” Yunho turned to face Changmin. “I know you’re gonna blame yourself. Come on, aren’t you tired?”

 

They were lying on the bed face to face. “Look at your eyes. They’re swollen”

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin covered his face with his hands.

 

Yunho took away Changmin’s hand and kissed his eyelids gently.

 

Changmin leaned closer to stay closer with Yunho. “What about your eyes? You think they’re fine?”

 

“They’re like this since I was born.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin gave a little laugh.

 

“You can kiss it too if you want.”

 

*

 

Yunho didn’t wake Changmin when he headed out to work. When he opened the door to his office, his father was there.

 

His father was sitting and his back was facing him. Yunho closed the door and sat on his chair.

 

“Are you busy today?” Mr Jung asked calmly.

 

“Everyday.” Yunho tried to act like nothing happened.

 

Mr Jung hummed.

 

“I’m going to quit this job.” Yunho said.

 

“What you’re going to do, then?” Mr Jung asked.

 

“Seoul University offered me a job to teach there.” Yunho lowered his gaze. He still had to be respectful to his father. “I... I’m not sure if being a lawyer is something I want to do.”

 

“Then when you don’t like teaching, you’ll become a lawyer again?”

 

“I will try my best.”

 

“Do you know Mr Noh is not an easy person? Do you know how hard I try to persuade him to accept you here?”

 

Yunho never asked his father to do any of that. But he knew his father did that because he cared about his son, especially when Yunho lost his job after the accident.

 

“Do you have plan to embarrass your mother and you father all at once?”

 

Yunho bowed lower. “I’m sorry, Appa. I never mean to embarrass you.”

 

“Mr Noh told me that you’re really good, and I don’t want your talent to be wasted.” Mr Jung said. “Then why did you agree to accept this job?”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Mr Jung sighed. “Are you not coming home?”

 

“I will if you want me to.”

 

“Do _you_ want to go back home?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer.

 

“You are 30 already. I know you understand what you need and want in your life. I know you’re doing what you think is right. But I’m afraid if you are making a mistake that will pull you down.” Mr Jung said. “I don’t want to see you hurt, son.”

 

“If you’re talking about Changmin,” Yunho took a deep breath. “I know it’s not a wise decision. But I-“ Yunho didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t explain his deep feelings for the other man, yet he knew that it might led him to many unfortunate things.

 

“You know it, but you still choose him?”

 

“I know you may be not understand, but-“ Yunho knew he shouldn’t beg for something like this. “Please let me be with him.”

 

Mr Jung said nothing.

 

“He might not seem like it, but he cares a lot about me, he’s the only friend I had when I was blind, he took me to the hospital, he fed me, he guided me… he wanted to end our relationship because he was afraid of things that will happen to me if I had a lover like him.” Yunho’s voice trembled when he talked about Changmin.

 

“I know it is hard for me to be in a relationship with him, but we’re trying, Appa.” Yunho took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you and Umma. I’m sorry for being an ungrateful son. I’m sorry that I can’t match up to your expectations. I’m sorry, I know I’m disappointing you.”

 

“Look at me, Son.”

 

Yunho looked up.

 

“You never disappoint me. You are the most meaningful gift God had sent me, you and your sister.”

 

Yunho could feel his tears welled up.

 

“I am a man too. I can’t say that I understand your feeling, because I didn’t get through what you’ve been through. But I want you to know, that I will always support you.”

 

Yunho’s vision got blurred from the tears.

 

“I hope you know that my love for you will never change, Yunho.”

 

Yunho blinked and his cheeks were wet.

 

“And your mother… I know she feels the same way to you. She needs time. I know she wants her son to come back.”

 

Yunho wanted to thank his father, to say anything, but he sobbed when he opened his mouth.

 

“Stop crying, you fool. You’re 35 already,” Mr Jung came over to pat Yunho’s back.

 

“I’m 32, Appa.” Yunho’s chuckle mixed with his sob.

 

“What’s wrong with your look, huh?”

 

“You gave me this face,” Yunho hugged his father’s waist to hide his tears.

 

*

 

Changmin sent a message to Yunho that he wouldn’t be at home because he had to work, and he could find the key under the pot.

 

Changmin entered Jaejoong’s room. “Can I talk?”

 

“Aren’t you talking just now?”

 

Changmin closed the door behind him and sat in front of Jaejoong. “I think I want to quit.”

 

“You’re not sure yet?” Jaejoong didn’t look that surprise. “Is this has any connection with dinner with the Jungs?”

 

“Yes. No. I want to, I think.” Changmin said confusedly.

 

“What happened last night anyway? Did they call you a bitch?”

 

“Whore.” Changmin corrected him.

 

“Gigolo?”

 

“No.”

 

Jaejoong could guess how was the dinner Changmin had. “Okay. What makes you think that you want to quit, anyway?”

 

“The only thing I like about this job is only my friends. Junsu, Yoochun, you, sometimes…”

 

Jaejoong opened his mouth to protest but close it again.

 

“And well, yeah, easy money.” Changmin stated. “But that’s all.”

 

“So you will find another job with good friends and good pay? Where can you find it?” Jaejoong asked. “It won’t be easy, Changmin. This all you know how to do.”

 

“You’re right. But I also worked in a restaurant for more than five years.” Changmin smiled. “I almost forget about that.”

 

Jaejoong chuckled.

 

“Nobody can be an escort for their entire life.”

 

“But aren’t you quitting earlier?”

 

Changmin gave Jaejoong a warm smile. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

 

Jaejoong smiled back. “Me too.”

 

Changmin gave Jaejoong a hug before he left. “Thank you, Jaejoong Hyung,”

 

Jaejoong tightened his hold. “Can I kiss you now?”

 

“Okay.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“How about this one?” Yunho pointed his laptop screen. “It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room… oh? This one is good? The wallpaper is pretty.”

 

“Why do we need two bedrooms and bathrooms?” Changmin protested. “And look at the price!”

 

“But we can afford that…” Yunho mumbled.

 

“Okay. But don’t you dare to come to my bedroom at night.” Changmin threatened.

 

“Wh-“ Yunho startled. “Why you even want to sleep in the separate room?”

 

“Why do you want two bedrooms?” Changmin retorted.

 

“We can use it to put something, or if your friends coming over.”

 

Changmin sighed and told Yunho to scroll down the page. “I don’t know why you want to move…”

 

“You know that this apartment could only afford one person. And it’s too far from the restaurant and the university…” Yunho looked for another apartment. “Why, you don’t want to move?”

 

“No, you’re right.” Changmin leaned to Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“I like the bed though.” Yunho smirked. “Let’s buy a single bed in our new apartment.”

 

Changmin slapped Yunho’s thigh.

 

“Why, you don’t like to sleep close to me?” Yunho beamed.

 

“We can try new positions in bigger bed.”

 

Yunho turned to look at his lover. “Is that an invitation?”

 

“To what?” Changmin acted innocent. “Ah, the water is boiling!”

 

“Changmin-ah!” Yunho called but Changmin headed to the kitchen.

 

“Coffee or tea?”

 

Yunho sighed in disappointment. “Coffee.” He answered. “Ah, that’s right! There’s a box a cherry blossom tea from my student in my bag.”

 

“Huh? Really?” Changmin rummaged to Yunho’s bag. “Should we try that instead?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why’s your student give you this?” Changmin took out the package from the bag. “Is this student a girl?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“Why do you think it’s a girl?” Yunho replied.

 

“Is she pretty?” Changmin asked again.

 

“I… don’t remember her face.” Yunho turned to his laptop again.

 

“Yah!” Changmin shouted. “You just admitted it’s a girl!”

 

“I don’t deny it in first place!”

 

Changmin hissed. “Why she give you this?”

 

“Maybe her marks aren’t good.” Yunho guessed.

 

“So you’re gonna give her A plus?”

 

“I already told you I don’t remember her face..!”

 

“But you don’t have to remember her face, you just need her name…”

 

Yunho sighed.

 

“Is this poisoned?” Changmin eyed the tea package suspiciously. “I don’t feel like drinking this anymore.”

 

“Then don’t, just don’t forget to make me one, too.” Yunho said.

 

“This is weird… why she gave you this…” Changmin mumbled.

 

“Just so you know, that wheat crackers you ate yesterday were from my student too.”

 

“Is that for her too?!”

 

“No.”

 

“Ugh, Yunho! Why your students give you things!?”

 

“How do I know? So it’s better for them to parading their body than give me food?” Yunho talked back.

 

“I’m tempted to pour you this hot water.”

 

“Pour me your love instead…” Yunho winked.

 

Changmin scoffed and threw the tea package to Yunho.

 

It hit Yunho’s shoulder. “Throw me your body instead…”

 

“Yah!”

 

“Are you jealous, Changminnie?” Yunho asked cutely.

 

Changmin looked away and continued making their coffees.

 

“I love you.” Yunho said.

 

“I love you too.”

 

*

 

Changmin worked in a korean family restaurant in the city. It was close to an office and a school, so it was always busy during lunch time, and when people got off from work.

 

His payment surely wasn’t as good as when he was an escort. But the owner let him to have the leftovers so he and Yunho didn’t have to worry about food. Yunho dropped Changmin off before he went to the university.

 

“Jaejoong’s birthday is coming, what should we buy?” Changmin asked when he was out to the mall with Junsu. Yunho was busy grading his students work.

 

“I… um, actually already bought it together with Yoochun…” Junsu muttered.

 

Changmin turned to Junsu.

 

“But if you want, I… I mean we can…” Junsu stuttered.

 

Changmin smirked. “It’s okay. I can buy it with Yunho. What did you buy?”

 

“Well, Yoochun bought some booze.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

Junsu nodded and suddenly laughed.

 

“Hm? What, what?” Changmin asked confusedly.

 

“Nothing, nothing…” Junsu covered his mouth.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just wait until Jae open the gift from us.”

 

Changmin chuckled. “Oh? Should I buy him anti aging cream?” they just passed a cosmetic shop.

 

“Don’t you think he already use that?”

 

“So? Oh, there’s a complete anti aging package! Ah, I’ll just buy this for him!”

 

*

 

On Monday evening they were gathering at Suit and tie to celebrate Jaejoong’s 36th birthday.

 

“Aigoo, you’re an old man now!” Yoochun patted Jaejoong’s back after the birthday boy blew the candle.

 

“Whatever, I’m 18 forever.” Jaejoong stated.

 

“Okay! Time for present!” Junsu said excitedly.

 

“Oh, okay… now, where’s this from?” Jaejoong took a red box.

 

“Me and Yunho.” Changmin smiled.

 

“Oh? Me _and_ Yunho…” Jaejoong smirked.

 

Yunho put his arm around Changmin’s shoulder and smiled widely to his lover.

 

Changmin gave him a kiss.

 

“Yah! Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted.

 

Changmin hummed with Yunho’s lips still on his, held the older man’s face to keep him pressed against him. Yunho laughed but kissed back eagerly.

 

“Ah! What’s that?!” Yunho turned when he felt something cold on his face.

 

Jaejoong just squirted some toner to his face from the anti aging package Changmin bought him.

 

“Jaejoong-ah, it’s not good to waste the gift, you know.” Changmin leaned on Yunho shoulder.

 

“You should buy this for your old man, not me.” Jaejoong remarked.

 

“I don’t need it. Changmin help me to train the muscles on my face.” Yunho winked.

 

“Huh? What?” Jaejoong asked. Yoochun and Junsu looked as confused.

 

Changmin turned Yunho’s face to his and gave him another deep kiss.

 

“Ah, so that’s-“ Jaejoong sighed irritatedly.

 

Changmin smiled to the kiss and felt Yunho did the same. He sucked Yunho’s lower lip lightly and let his lover massaged his upper lip with his tongue.

 

“Guys, guys, seriously..?” Yoochun tried to stop them.

 

“Hey! This supposed to be my birthday, you know?” Jaejoong whined.

 

“Can we… open another present?” Junsu said.

 

“Okay just let them be. We can get free porn.” Jaejoong gave up.

 

“This is from me and Yoochun.” Junsu pushed the blue box to Jaejoong.

 

“Ah, even the ribbon is so pretty.” Jaejoong pulled off the ribbon. “What’s this? Your wedding invitation card?”

 

“Who’s getting married?” Changmin turned to see the other three.

 

“Ah, welcome to earth, Changmin.” Jaejoong opened the box. “Ah! Chunnie..! Thanks so much! This is…” Jaejoong lifted the bottle. “Wait,…”

 

Junsu laughed.

 

“Junsu. You give me this?” Jaejoong lifted a black thick book.

 

“Huh? What’s that?” Yoochun leaned over the table to look closer to it.

 

Junsu’s laugh was getting uncontrollable.

 

“You give me Holly Bible.”

 

Yoochun, Changmin, and Yunho joined Junsu. Junsu was standing up, clapped his hand for his bright idea. Yoochun rolled to the floor. Yunho had tears in his eyes and Changmin’s stomach really hurt.

 

“Thank you.” Jaejoong put the bible back to the box carefully. He looked around and he saw Junsu helped Yoochun back to his chair, and Yoochun pulled Junsu to sit on his lap. Changmin wiped Yunho’s tears of joy and they were laughing while looked at each other lovingly. He felt happy for his friends. “Can’t you guys find me someone?”

 

“Just get out from your office and meet the clients, Jae.” Junsu drank the wine.

 

“You think I don’t?” Jaejoong asked. “Yunho, do you know any rich man with lots of money for me?”

 

“Oh, there’s a professor in the university who has two Maserati and I heard that he own a hotel in Gangnam.”

 

“Oooh, Professor, spank me with ruler and bend me over the table...” Jaejoong moaned and bit his lips.

 

“I don’t think he can spank you, though… he sometimes got tremors in his hands.” Yunho pour the wine. “He’s like 70 or something.”

 

“What about the Maserati?”

 

“Yeah, his wife drive him to work.”

 

Jaejoong wanted to slap Yunho with the bible.

 

Yoochun laughed. “That’s a nice fantasy you have, Jae. You know, ruler spankings and fucking on the table.”

 

“Want to spank me with ruler and bend me over the table?” Changmin asked naughtily to Yunho.

 

“Can we use this ribbon to tie your hands too?” Yunho took the white ribbon from Junsu and Yoochun’s present.

 

“Shit, what about blindfold, then?” Changmin put his legs on Yunho’s thigh.

 

“Guys, guys! It’s my birthday! Please!”

 

“Maybe we should give him some orgy instead.” Yoochun whispered.

 

Junsu slapped Yoochun’s chest but let the man kissed his cheek.


End file.
